SFIT-An all-boys institute
by thepineandthestar
Summary: This is it! I'm going to SFIT! *But you're a GIRL! SFIT is an all-boys school* I don't care, I'm going there. Well, who can ever stop Leiko from going to SFIT? Even if it forces her to become a boy in school. But how much could she take of it what she meets the adorkable Hiro Hamada, robotics prodigy, who happens to be her classmate? COVER BY COOKYLLEN
1. I am going to SFIT!

**As promised. Guys, here it is! I'm excited on how the flow will be! There are hundred of plot holes right now and I haven't even written chapter two yet but I'm excited how we'll be able to untangle this mess! Good luck to us and happy holidays! This story shall be my gift to all of you sweethearts~**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

I groaned as more and more papers filed up on the table. My appa decided that it was finally time to stop lazying around and find a proper school for college. I placed my forehead on the table and he just raised it back up. I rolled my eyes and leaned on the back of the chair.

"Leiko, you need this." He stated, voice trying to be understanding

"I don't get it, _why _do I have to have so many choices?" I asked, gesturing to the three dozen brochures in front on me

Appa sighed and tried his best not to give up, "Because you're graduating with honors and it's just right that people would know that you went to a high standard university."

"Why can't I just go at the nearest one? It's okay, it's cheap, it has what I want for my major." I stated as I gave him a brochure near the top

The brochure had a photo of three students, carrying books and laughing, at the top part then a few words just a small distance below it saying "It's better in San Fransokyo State University". I smiled slightly at appa at which he just sighed at.

"Sweetheart, you _can't _go to the state university."

"But I don't want to go outside the city just to study." I pointed out, "I can't live on my own."

"You're old enough." He shrugged

"Technically, I'm not." I replied in a sing song voice, "But still appa, if you don't want me to go to SF State, why can't I just," I threw the scattered brochures in the air and caught one in my hand, "go here?" I showed him the random brochure

My brother, Ethan, walked passed us and grabbed the brochure from my hand.

"That's mine." He said

"Oppa, wait!" I grabbed it back and looked at it

Ethan sighed and rolled his eyes. I studied the brochure. It was San Fransokyo Institute of Technology! Only a few people get in that school! And it's pretty new. Oh! _And _it's got my major! Huge mess hall, roomy classrooms, fully air conditioned, three floors of library, and it has a laboratory for students! I want my own lab!

"Appa," I grinned up at my appa and showed the brochure at him again, "this is it! I'm going to SFIT!"

"Though luck," oppa said then snatched the brochure out of my hands once more, "SFIT is an _all-boys _school. You can never get in."

"Sweetheart, your oppa's right. And I will not send my one and only daughter to an all-boys school." Appa sided with him

I lowered my eyelids then crossed my arms, "SFIT or SF state?"

Appa facepalmed while oppa laughed.

"Well she _will _pass the appearance." Oppa started

I smiled proudly at our father.

"I mean look, short hair, short lashes, beefy arms and legs, flat chest. With no make up, she's _bound_ to look like a boy." Oppa continued

"Ha! Whoa, what? Flat chest?" I glared up at my brother then at my chest, "Now you suddenly made me feel insecure. Leiko Tomago is _never _insecure."

"Yeah, yeah." Oppa laughed again, "But it would be fun seeing you act all tough and mighty in a man's territory."

"Am I not tough enough?" I glared at him even more, leaning closer this time

"Hey, hey," Appa said then I slumped in my chair and pointed at my brother

"He started it." I reasoned

"Sure. Anyways, Leiko, you are _not_ going to SFIT and that's final."

"Fine." I nodded, "Now if you two would excuse me, I'm going to go to SF state and enroll."

"It's too early for enrollment." Oppa called

"I don't care!"

I'll show them who can't go to SFIT.

I marched towards my room and got the cotton balls and baby oil from the dresser. I put some oil on the cotton and started rubbing it over my thin eye shadow and blush on. My skin was clear of make up in a few rubs and I went to the bathroom to wash up the oil. I grumbled and washed my face clean and used a warm towel to dry it. I changed out of my clothing. I removed my gray shirt and tightened the straps of my bra and put on an oversized green shirt and put on loose black jeans. I sat on my dresser once more and started brushing my hair in several ways, messing it up a little then taming it down, forcing it to not look too fluffy. I stared at my plain face. My face looked pretty odd without the regular tinge of color but that was the goal.

"Appa was right," I whispered to myself

I couldn't believe it. I looked a lot like him but he had more masculine eyes, defined jaws, and a less obvious cheek bone. But nonetheless I looked like a real boy.

I exited the house with a short 'I'm going out' call to my omma.

"Be home before dinner, alright?" Omma asked

"Yes omma." I answered and made my way to the garage

I pulled my bike out and strapped on my helmet and went on a thirty minute ride to SFIT.

"And here I come." I murmured as I walked up the front steps of San Fransokyo Institute of Technology

There were students inside the school even though it was a Saturday and there were clearly people who _weren't _students here yet. Including me. A tall white man with very slanted eyes and brown hair walked up to me.

"Hi, are you here to inquire for SFIT?" He asked

I nodded and he started giving me a tour around the school. We first went to the endless halls of classrooms. These rooms were bigger than I thought it would. They were very suitable for great education and the other students seemed orderly and the teachers, friendly. We proceeded to the other buildings and rooms in the whole campus and it took us ten minutes to get where I wanted to go-The Laboratories. When we got there, it was so worth it. People were creating different things in there! Some things were beyond everything I knew and some were, well before, science fiction. It was heaven!

"And lastly, here we are where you will register." I nodded my thanks and went up to the lady behind the register

"Enrollment for?" The lady asked cheerfully

"For college freshmen please." I replied, trying my best to lower it in pitch

The lady nodded. Everyone was oblivious about me possibly being a girl.

She handed me a long brown envelope, "Here are the things you need to fill up and the other requirements you must submit before enrolling here." She stated, "There's one paper in there that you will fill up then submit to me to get a testing schedule. If you'd like, we have a waiting room next door and fill it up so you can get a schedule early."

I muttered a thanks and turned around.

Only to bump into this rather young looking boy. He looked startled as he held my wrist tightly to not let me fall.

"I'm so sorry." He muttered

It was good that he was shorter than me. But he had some guy towering above both of us by his side, so I still looked short.

"It's fine." I murmured then proceeded next door

* * *

**Oppa = brother**

**Appa = father**

**Omma = mother**

**Those are the Korean terms~ Anyways, did ya like it? **


	2. Ha! I win!

**Yay! Update! So, Christmas time, for me, is almost over if it isn't for the tons of food, chocolates, ice cream, sodas, and fruits in the fridge. Anyways, I hope you had a happy holiday~**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

"What did I tell you?" Leiko asked as she entered the front door of their house and saw her father and brother at the same table, playing cards

"Yeodongsaeng, what are you talking about?" Ethan responded without looking up at his sister

"I was accepted in SFIT." Leiko grinned proudly, "So long other universities!"

She started climbing up the stairs when she heard her father and brother give a soft 'Mhm' and a nod. She smirked and counted backwards from three.

"Three, two, one..."

"Leiko Tomago what did you just do?!" Her father called

She rolled her eyes playfully, "Exactly."

* * *

"Sweetheart, you shouldn't have done that." Omma said exasperatedly

They all stood in front of me while I sat on the floor. They were all giving me angry, tired, and dissapointed looks.

"But I really want to go to SFIT." I responded, "Omma can't I go there?"

"You can if it was not a boys' school." Appa pointed out

I sighed and frowned, "Fine, I won't go to SFIT."

"Good," Oppa piped up, "Now if you're sure, go and tell that to the person from SFIT calling the home phone."

I straightened up my back and rushed to the phone in Appa's hand.

"Hello." I started then nodded, "Uh, yes, this is Leiko Tomago. Really? That would be great. Yes, thank you for the invitation. O-Of course I'll take it! Thank you."

I turned to the famiy with a bright grin on my face.

"They loved my design!" I announced, "They loved it and they said the calculations were accurate. Then they told me to pick up my official invitation to join the SFIT showcase. If I show them what I made and they like it, I'll get in with a scholarship grant."

"Haven't we all agreed that you're _not_ going to SFIT?" Appa asked

"But, Appa! SFIT showcase! Scholarship grant! Are you not getting any of these?" I whined

"But Leiko." Oppa mimicked me, elongating the 'o'

"But Shin-bo." I repeated, just in the same manner

"Let her be." Omma simply stated

We all just stared at her. Was she seriously letting me go to SFIT?

"What are you talking about?" Appa asked

"Just let her go there. If she really wants to go to SFIT, then let her be. At least then, she won't act like a lesbian." She shrugged

Oppa started laughing out loud.

"Omma!" I yelled as blood crept up my cheeks, "I'm _not _a lesbian!"

"Oh? And how many boyfriends have you brought home?" Omma raised a brow

"Omma, not bringing home boyfriends doesn't mean that I don't like boys." I explained, "I just simply don't like the ones in City Honors."

"Oh so the ones at SFIT are all _bound _to look good and pass for your so-called 'qualifications'." Oppa laughed, "Sorry to say this to you, yeodongsaeng, but they won't fall in love with a guy."

"Alright, fine." I held up my chin, "Let's make a deal then. If I make at least one boyfriend in SFIT through the course of this coming school year then you'll be treating me in _every _place we go to the summer vacation after, but if _I _win, then I'll do the same."

"Not fair, I need to make up my own condition." He crossed his arms

"Okay." I nodded, "What are those conditions then?"

"If I win, you will drop out from SFIT." He smiled evilly

I punched his arm, "Not a chance! That's too big of a condition!"

"Well, I guess you'll just be my servant for a full year." He smirked then offered his hand

"Deal!" I shook his hand

Does he really think I can't make up a lie that small? I can make anyone fear me and pretend to be my boyfriend. I am so winning this!

Appa cleared his throat and a strict expression was splattered on his face.

"And why are you suddenly deciding to have a boyfriend?" He asked

"I just want to have someone to pay for me during summer vacation." I shrugged

"You are going to study well if you're going to SFIT."

I furrowed my brows, "Are you allowing me?"

He sighed, "Do I even have a choice anymore?"

I jumped up and hugged Appa tightly.

"Thank you, Appa! I promise I'll do my best when I study at SFIT! I promise!"

Appa smiled.

"That's good." He nodded

I quickly went out of the house, to the garage but before I left, Appa asked, "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to make something for the showcase, Appa. I'm going to win this!"

* * *

"Sweetheart, come in for dinner. You've been working for hours." Omma said as she entered the garage, "What are you doing in here?"

I showed her the blueprint for the bike I was creating.

"The wheels have magnetic levitation properties which makes them almost a hundred times faster than a normal bike." I explained then pulled the bike down from the ceiling a little bit and removed the back wheel, "For now, the bike travels seventy meters per hour but it's not fast enough," I threw the wheel to the small stack of other, rejected, wheels, "yet."

Omma smiled at me then put a hand on my shoulder, "That's enough for work tonight. You need to eat. You still have tomorrow."

I sighed but nodded and we entered the house.

"So how is the bike going?" Appa asked as he bit on his chicken

"It's doing good." I nodded, "Still slow, but good."

"Slow?" Omma raised a brow, "You're saying that seventy miles per hour is slow?"

Oppa nearly choked on the huge bite he made.

"Seventy miles per hour?" He almost yelled, "Where do you get a bike which runs sevsnty miles per hour?"

"In the garage. But my actual goal is three hundred, faster if possible." I answered truthfully

"It's official, my sister's crazy." He deadpanned

"Hey!"

He raised his arms, "What? I'm just saying. Three hundred miles per hour is im-po-ssi-ble. And if you ever reach that, you're going to get _killed_."

"Nothing is impossible. I've seen it with my own eyes." I crossed my arms

"What?" He laughed, "A bike that speeds up to three hundred miles per hour?"

"Even better. I've seen things that are only science fiction, and if you don't believe me, it's your loss." I smirked

* * *

**Is she going to win or not? Of course she and Hiro would be together, but still, would she win or not? Oh, and yeodongsaeng means little sister.**

**Reviews~**

**Midnight' Dragon Conqueror: Thank you very much x3**

**LittleHiro6: Thank you, and we'll see soon.**

**OmnimonAllDelete: That's the part that I really really want to write right now! Well, it's gonna be quick. Thank you, and because I don't have a clue on what to name him xD But here I gave him a Korean name! Woo!**

**Naflah: Thank you, and that's going to be in a little while.**

**guadix20: Thank you :3**

**Jack: Okay, I will :D**

**Review?**


	3. SFIT Showcase

**Updates in two different stories! Improvement! Anyways, I hope you like this chapter. We're nearing the part where GoGo and Hiro interacts for long periods of time but for now, deal with the short interaction.**

**I don't own anything~**

* * *

"Are you sure that you're going to win?" Oppa asked as he walked with me to the backstage, "Look at all these people's inventions! They're so cool!"

"And you told me that a fast bike would be 'im-po-ssi-ble'." I copied him

"That was before! Leiko, this place is so cool! I am so taking an entrance test here!" He grinned in excitement

"Why? Aren't you happy with San Fransokyo University?" I raised a brow

"I am but I'll be happier here!" He exclaimed

"Well I'll be glad to tell you that there are _no_ entrance exams."

His grin turned into a frown, "What?"

"Mhm. Only the showcase." I nodded

"I can't get in?" he asked weakly

"Nope."

"Why do _you_ get in and _I_ don't?" He crossed his arms

"Because unlike you, I use my brain." I answered, "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to prepare for my-. Oof. Ow."

I turned to the person to hit my diaphragm and glared at him or her my 'Who dares hurt Leiko Tomago?' look.

"I-I'm so sorry!" He exclaimed

It was that guy again! The short one. And he was still with this tall one. Now they were with three other people. One tall buff guy and a blond thin one. And they had a girl with them? What?

"It's fine." I rolled my eyes as I tried to conceal the pain

"Hey it's you again." he pointed out

"Way to point that out, Captain Obvious." I murmured

"What was that?" he asked

I opened my mouth to yell the same words at his face if only oppa didn't cover his hand on my mouth.

"He said, 'apology accepted'." he told the short one, "It's fine, it's fine."

The taller one, who was always with him, nodded, "I apologize greatly for my brother's carelessness."

"No, it's fine." Oppa repeated

I struggled out of his grasp but he held me tightly.

"_I'm_ sorry for my... _brother's_... attitude." He said the last one very quietly

He thought I wouldn't hear! Their group nodded and strolled away. I bit oppa's palm and stomped my left foot on his. He jumped up in pain and glared at me.

"Why did you do that?"

"Remember that next time you try to do that." I pointed at him then proceeded on my way

"Well what are you going to do next time, then? So I could be prepared at stopping you from harming anyone." He asked me

I rolled my eyes.

"Not much."

After a little while, my name was finally called and I was forced to go up the stage.

"Wish me luck." I murmured at him

"Break a leg!" he called out

I nodded.

"Literally!" he snickered

Yep. I'm a horrible man's sister. I walked up the stage and held onto the microphone tightly. There was a small crowd in front of me. Two judges: Professor Callaghan and a lady with him, the group earlier, oppa, and about five other people. I breathed in deeply and started.

"Hi, I'm Leiko Tomago, and I'm here to show you my bike." I started, "Have you ever experienced being stuck in traffic and you're supposed to be somewhere soon? Now, worry not! Because this," I pointed at the small yellow box on the floor, "is a revolutionary bicycle that can send you out of San Fransokyo in a few pedals."

I pulled out a small remote control with two buttons on it and pressed the button on the right side. The box slowly fixed itself and turned into a bike, earning a few gasps from the crowd. I showed them the bike's mag-lev discs.

"This bicycle doesn't have ordinary wheels. This bike has magnetic levitation discs that are purposefully for fast travel." I got on the bike, "Watch."

I started pedaling and both the bike and I dropped from the stage. I pedaled up to the, very, far front door of the room, careful not to bump into something or someone, then back to the stage in ten seconds flat. I got off the bike and looked at the recorder in front.

"The fastest speed was seventy-six miles per hour." I announced, "Anyone want to double-check?"

Oppa raised his arm but I picked the boy watching from behind the curtains.

"You." I pointed at him and he looked startled when he noticed that I was really pointing at him

"Me?" he asked

I nodded and motioned for him to come closer.

"What does the meter say?" I questioned and he looked at the glass in front of the bike

"Whoa, seventy-six miles per hour." he grinned, "That's fast."

I ruffled his hair and thanked him for the cooperation. I smiled at the awestruck crowd and gave a small bow and went back to the backstage with the bike.

"That was cool." The boy stated as soon as he saw me

"Thank you." I responded

He sighed, "Man, I wish _I_ could build something _that_ fast."

I just smiled in return, "Hey aren't you a little bit young for college?"

He nodded, "Yep. I'm fourteen. The name's Hiro, by the way," he offered his hand, "Hiro Hamada."

I shook his hand, "Leiko Tomago. It's nice to meet you, Hiro."

"Nice to meet you too, Leiko." he smiled, "Well, gotta go now."

"Good luck!" I called before he went to the stage

"Thanks! I need it badly." Hiro replied then he went back to the stage

I hurried to get a front view of what he'll do. After all, he has the power to remove my chance of being a scholar. I stood next to oppa and he high-fived me.

"Good job!" He yelled at me

I nodded then turned my attention towards the boy in front of us.

"H-Hi." he said and he was obviously nervous, "I'm Hiro, Hiro Hamada." then he looked at me and smiled slightly, "The one before me was really cool. Hey Leiko, would you mind if I borrow the bike sometime?"

"Not at all." I mouthed

"You know, if he knew that you were a girl, that would pass as flirting." Oppa whispered to my ear

I nudged him, "Oh shut up."

Hiro pulled something out of his hoodie pocket and showed it to us all. It was a small... what was that? A stick or something? But it bowed. Why would a _stick_ bow?

"This is a microbot." a guy from behind us quickly fled from the scene which made him look disappointed all of a sudden

"Poor little guy." I murmured

"It doesn't look much when it's by itself, but when it comes together with its friends," he paused and suddenly, the floor got filled with those things and ths stage was crowded

Now _that_ was impressive. He started explaining what the microbot could do. It built a stand in a few seconds. It made him travel from one place to another. It turned him upside down and didn't let him fall.

"Microbots!" he announced and bowed, the group of microbots doing the same

The crowd cheered at his creation. I, too, couldn't hold the appreciation I felt for the boy. But that just meant. Oh no. And it was just in time. Just in time to see Professor Callaghan handing him the envelope that had the acceptance _and_ scholarship grant inside. My life's ruined.

* * *

**Is her life really ruined, or? Anyways, we're still betting on GoGo to win instead of Shin-bo. You're gonna lose Shin-bo! But then again, it's not only me that decides, it's the hand and the heart that does.**

**Reviews~**

**GrimCreeper: xD I know it needs faster updates. Then faster updates it is!**

**Naflah: Thank you very much! :D**

**LittleHiro6: Thank you x3 And I wasn't expecting it from the start either. I just wanted to get something going between the siblings :)**

**cookyllen: Thank you :) How's Occ Mindoro then? And how was the holiday?**

**Review?**


	4. I've disappointed you, appa

**Yay! A chapter update! Sorry for the very slow updates. Author's uninspired D:**

**Aaaaaaaaand I'm kinda on the sad side. I think I just wanna go to school. Problem's too emotionally, I don't want to talk about it.**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

I sat on the staircase just outside of the SFIT building. Oppa was somewhere at the nearby food stalls buying something and left me for the meantime. I sighed and buried my head in my palms. I heard someone's steps getting closer and finally stopped by my side.

"They were looking for you inside." The person said

I furrowed my brows and turned to my right and saw Hiro there beside me.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be out celebrating?" I glared at him

"I need to give you something first." He pulled out something from his hoodie pocket

It was an envelope. From SFIT. He shoved it in my hands and I stared at it incredulously.

"It's not a scholarship grant but it's an acceptance letter." He stated, "Like I told you, they were looking for you. If you were there, Professor Callaghan could've personally handed the letter to you."

"Gee, thanks." I muttered, "Why are you doing all this? You don't do this to someone who you've bumped into twice and just met."

"My brother forced me to do this, actually. He said it would be great if I had friends." He laughed a little

I nodded and kept quiet for a while. After about five minutes, he spoke up again.

"Why does your name mean arrogant?" He asked

I furrowed my brows, "What kind of question is that?"

He just shrugged.

"I don't actually know."

"That doesn't explain much." He pointed out, "And why do you have such a feminine name?"

That stopped me from breathing for a while. I thought no one would notice. Leiko's a feminine name, sure, but anyone could be deceived by the 'o' at the end.

"Um," I paused, "My parents wanted a girl instead of a boy...?"

"So you were given a girl's name then?" He grinned, "Don't worry about that. Even _I_ was given a unisex name. My parents thought that I looked like a girl."

I stared at his features, "Yep. The eyes gave it all."

"Stop it you." He smiled slightly

"Hiro!" We both turned around and saw his brother calling him, "We need to go now!"

"Okay." He nodded and stood up, "It was nice meeting you, Leiko."

Then he turned around and ran to his brother and friends.

"So,"

And oppa was suddenly at my left. I gave out a startled jump and punched him hard on his forearm.

"Ow! Why is it always violence with you?" He snapped

"Why are you always suddenly behind me?" I replied

"Well just tell me when the wedding is." He snickered

"Shin-bo!" I yelled and slammed my fists against his forearm

My face suddenly heated up and blood rushed to my cheeks.

"It's official. My sister's finally turned into a girl!" He cheered quietly, "I'm so proud of you!"

I rolled my eyes and stood up.

"Let's just go home. I don't want to be here anymore." I murmured

He nodded and we rode the car and drove home. All the time, I just looked at the trees and houses we passed by. How was I going to tell omma and appa that I didn't get the scholarship? And worse, I lost it to a _fourteen _year old! A _fourteen year old_!

"You're not going to tell them anything." I murmured

"Of course I won't." oppa replied

"I wasn't asking you to not tell them anything. I was ordering you not to." I retorded_  
_

"Of course you did." He said, a small chuckled behind his voice, "You know, Leiko, even if you _didn't _get that scholarship, I'm pretty sure they're still going to be proud of you. How many parents do you know who has a child who created a bike that runs seventy miles per hour?"

"One pair but that guys created microbots. Microbots that could be almost everything. Don't you think appa and omma would want to have someone like him instead?" I asked him

"No, appa and omma would still want you." He assured, "And I'm a hundred percent sure about that. I mean, what kind of girl forces her way in an all-boys institute?"

"Are you teasing me again? Because I can make you have a heart attack in five seconds." I told him

"Who's," he gulped audibly, "Who's teasing?"

"I thought so."

He pulled in the driveway in a few minutes more and I instantly charged for my room.

Only to be stopped by omma and appa who were in the living room.

"How did it go Leiko?" Omma asked with that soothing voice of hers

"I got in!" I replied happily

"And the scholarship?" Appa continued

I bit my lip and nodded hesitantly.

"What?" I heard oppa whisper

I eyed him then back to my parents.

"Well, appa, omma, it's been a long day. I'm heading off to bed." I stated

My parents nodded and continued talking to each other. I sat down on the bed and waited for oppa to yell silently at me. And just after my five second count, he was marching angrily towards me.

"What was that all about? How are you going to pay for the amount covered by your so-called scholarship? You can't pay that with your allowance! Both of us knows that you're going to have a hard time saving _that _much money! What were you thinking?!"

"Look I know it sounds and looks crazy but I can and will make enough money, now if you'll excuse me, I would like to rest." I stated

He rolled his eyes and exited my bedroom, slamming the door shut along the way. I sighed and pulled the envelope from SFIT out of my pant pocket. I opened the envelope and saw two pieces of papers. I picked one to read first and opened it. It was the acceptance letter. I shrugged and placed it on the bed and flipped open the second one. My brows furrowed at the first statements. What is this?

_To whom it may concern,_

_Salutations, you have succeeded on pleasing San Fransokyo Institute of Technology with your invention. We would like to inform you that, due to your excellence, we, the school board, have decided to choose you as the scholar in the forty-third SFIT showcase. You are granted a full scholarship to San Fransokyo Institute of Technology, miscellaneous fees not included. Once again, congratulations and we hope to see you soon as one of the many outstanding students in the Institute._

_S. Fletcher, Dean of Robotics_

"What is this?!" I almost yelled

Another piece of paper fell from inside the envelope.

_You look like you need it. I don't actually know but I saw the look on your face when Professor Callaghan gave me the scholarship. Don't worry about me, I have a ton of savings from last year to pay it all off. Take it. I think it's going to be for a better cause if it were you who had the scholarship._

_P.S. Also, if my brother wasn't wrong, we'd be great friends. I hope to see you soon in SFIT._

_\- Hiro Hamada_

* * *

**It's done. So is Hiro really going to be friends with her or? OF COURSE HE WILL! I'm literally telling you this now to not give you much waiting. Bye for now~ See you in one to two days.**

**Reviews:**

**Chapter 1**

**Jack: Oh wow. You don't know how much that means to me. Thank you so much. :D**

**Chapter 3**

**GrimCreeper: Dude I do the same when _you _update _Mistakes _xD Faster updates? Idk about that :C**

**OmnimonAllDelete: xD I was like that when I was at that part.**

**Naflah: I don't know, I think she is but my other side is arguing that she's not.**

**anomonist: Thank you x3**

**CookYllen: I know right! Ang hirap magpaputi (Kaya di ako sumama magswimming nung nag Baler kami xD) I was actually going to point the name thing out when they're studying but you beat me to it. So here, I put it up there in the small, very non-romantic (that's sad) Hirogo scene.**

**Ethian V: He is named Ethan here too :3 Ooh someone's got a crush on some other guy named Ethan ;D (Btw, I'm almost a hundred percent sure that your username's based on him, am I right?)**

**That's all! Thank you guys! Review?**


	5. What did you do? !

**My plan was to make the POV change from Hiro to GoGo from time to time. What happened? Anyways, story time! So like a few days ago, I went to the nearest mall from my house then we went to the toy section of the department store. We were the only ones who weren't kids who went there, imagine the workers' expressions. So we looked at all aisles and searched for even just a talking Baymax plushie because I want the one that says "Tadashi is here". I mean, I have money this year to buy that thing, probably, but it was out of stock! Why would Baymax be out of stock here? People barely watched bh6 here in my city. But it's out of stock. It's sad.**

**Read on~**

* * *

"Hiro!" Both Leiko and I turned around and saw Tadashi and the others calling for me, "We need to go now."

"Okay!" I replied I turned back to Leiko and stood up.

"Well it was nice meeting you, Leiko." I stated and ran off to the others

"Did you give him the acceptance letter?" Tadashi asked

I smiled up at him and nodded.

"But I'm pretty sure you're gonna be proud when you know what I actually did." I stated

Tadashi rolled his eyes playfully and we entered the car. Aunt Cass started driving the car towards the café.

"What is it then?" He questioned

"I gave him the scholarship." The car suddenly halted.

"What?!" All of them collectively yelled

* * *

"This is impossible." I muttered as I skimmed through the scholarship grant again, "This is impossible."

Why would someone give me their well-deserved scholarship? It's crazy. I can't even believe it. I flipped the letter he gave to me and looked at the writings at the back. It's his number. Does Hiro know that I'm a girl?

* * *

"You what?" Tadashi raised a brow

I sighed for the fifteenth time that hour. We sat together in a table in Lucky Cat, waiting for aunt Cass to bring over the hot wings.

"I gave him the scholarship." I stated as a matter of factly, "He looked like he needed the money more than I did." I looked at the kitchen and saw aunt Cass preoccupied with her chore, "You remember me saving a ton of money from bot fighting, right?" I asked silently, "I can pay for my tuition and what if he can't? What will an acceptance letter do if your budget is only for SF State?"

I crossed my arms, "And besides, you told me to make friends. He seemed like a good influence to me."

"He looked like he always bot fights." Tadashi deadpanned

"Oh come on, Tadashi. He doesn't." I rolled my eyes

"He actually does." Honey Lemon murmured, "I'm not judging him or whatever but he's so... violent."

"Violent's a good thing!" Fred piped up

Everyone gave him curious stares. Why would someone tell a fourteen year old that violence is a good thing?

"O-kay." I broke the silence

"And his brother's in one of my subjects in SF State." He continued, "They have a sister also, perhaps she'll help him be less violent?"

I shrugged, "Doesn't look like he has a sister. Anyway, no he's probably not a bot fighter. If he was, I'd probably seen him before."

"Maybe you did and just forgot about his face?" Wasabi asked

"No. I keep track of _all _the people I battle with." I answered, "What gave you the impression that he is?"

"Oh, I don't know." Tadashi started, "The attitude, the long hair, his invention. I don't know, Hiro. _You _tell me."

"Well I don't care anymore. I'm going to make a friend out of Leiko and it's not your decision to make." I replied

My phone beeped once then it beeped over and over again. I pulled it out of my hoodie pocket and put it up my ear.

"Hello?"

_"Hiro! Are you crazy?! Why did you give me the scholarship?! Whoever told you that you won't need it as much as I do? And, again, what kind of person does this to someone he just met?!" _

"Oh hello, Leiko." I smiled, "Like the gift? It's a hundred percent scholarship so you don't have to worry for paying."

_"Are you insane?! I don't even know your whole name and you've given me something that's really big. What is your brother going to say?!"_

I shrugged, "Well he told me that I was crazy for doing that." I laughed, "As if he didn't know that already. Oh, and are you a bot fighter?"

_"H-How did you know?"_

"Oh so you _are _a bot fighter? That's good, we have something to talk about then." I grinned

_"Wait, no! I quit bot fighting a few months ago."_

"Have I ever battled you before?" I shook my head, "You know what, nevermind. And it's fine for me. Saved enough money, just like I wrote there. I just hope that you _are _going to be my friend. You are, right?"

_"You try too hard."_

"That's Hiro Hamada for you. Anyways, congratulations, Leiko. You're officially a scholar." I smiled, "Now go on, tell it to your parents and family. Be proud of your acheivement."

_"But what about your parents?"_

"I don't think they'll see it from under the ground." I laughed lightly

_"What? I'm so sorry."_

"Learned to live with it, don't worry."

_"Why are you so nice to me?"_

"I thought we were friends." I shrugged, "Aren't friends like that?"

_"You know, if I was a girl, this would definitely show that you like me."_

"But you aren't so it's technically being friendly." I grinned, "Hey my aunt's here now and I'll probably get another talk about giving something as big as a scholarship to someone. Wish me luck."

I put my phone back to my hoodie pocket and turned to the others.

"So he's officially a bot fighter." I shrugged, "Great guessing though, how did you guys know that?"

"You are so going to get grounded once aunt Cass knows about that." Tadashi smirked

"But at least I got a friend. Isn't that our goal?" I responded, "Don't be too jealous now, nii-san."

"I won't be." He grinned, "I don't like staying up there in our room."

"Leiko's a bot fighter? Who cares? It's not like Hiro's going to be bot fighting again?" Aunt Cass said as she munched on a small bite on the chicken wing, "Did I ever plan on having children instantly? No! Should I picked up a book on parenting? No. Yes. Maybe! Where am I going with this? I had a point."

"Don't worry, aunt Cass, I won't go bot fighting ever again." I promised, "I don't have a plan on doing that. I'm going to SFIT and that's everything I want."

"That's _another _thing." She pulled on my ear, "You gave away your scholarship! Hiro Hamada why did you give away your scholarship!"

"Ow, ow." I murmured

I heard chuckling from the others. I am _so _going to make them suffer for that.

* * *

**Did you like it? I barely made one word after the other. Uggggggggggggggggghh. Un. in. spi. red.**

**Reviews~**

**OfficialMariaK: Yep :D Here it is~**

**OmnimonAllDelete: xD Yes, yes he is. Thank you :3**

**CookYllen: Nope... well not yet. He's going to feel like he's gay soon. That's probably the best part xD Sadly, wala akong alam na pampaputi :C**

**Midnight' Dragon Conqueror: Thank yooooooooouuu x3**

**FanGrilJen: When they're studying, and that's a long way to go.**

**Naflah: Soon, that shall be soon.**

**Review?**


	6. Such a lucky cat

**Okay so, short chapter for now. Oh! Alsooooooo, this chapter is collaborated with One Direction's very own _Love_NHLLZ_1D_! Yay! My first ever collaborated chapter~ You'll probably be seeing a lot of her during the course of the next few chapters~**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYBODY!**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

"What college are you planning to go to, Leiko?" My classmate, Paul, asked just after the bell rang

I gulped and hid the sudden gust of nervousness that spread over my body. "Out of state." I lied, "Where are _you_ going?"

"Well I'm going to SF State." He said, ignoring my sudden nervousness. Thank goodness.

"Oh that's good." I smiled, "You're gonna see a lot of my brother's shenanigans then. You sure you're up to the challenge?" I raised a brow

"Yep. Guess that'll improve some on the major that I'm taking." He smiled back at me

"Isn't that good news?" I laughed lightly

"I guess." He said smiling

Something vibrated in his pocket and he pulled out his phone then he read a message. I guess.

"I need to go, my mom wants me to go home, there are visitors." He added, waving off

"I overheard that you are studying out of the state?" Mrs. Poofenberry asked as she approached me, "That is good for you. More chances outside than here." she beamed at me proudly, "It's too bad that you aren't a boy, you could've went to SFIT. It's pretty exclusive."

"Yeah, I should've gone to SFIT, but well look at the bright side maybe I could find a school there like that." I said trying to contain my smile and trying to be sad that I'm not boy

"Good, good. Now go on and prepare for tomorrow's graduation. City Honors is glad to have you as a student, more so a salutatorian." She nodded

I smiled at her and I was off to go to SF state. I went off and went outside the school and traveled to SF state on my bicycle. As I was nearing SF state, I went to a close bakery and bought some bagels for us to eat and continued to SF state.

"So why are you here?" Oppa deadpanned, "You inviting me to go bot fighting again?"

"Maybe." I teased and smiled, "What? No! Here" I said handing a bagel I bought from the bakery, "Eat Up." I added

He stared at the food in his hand. "Who are you and what have you done to my yeodongsaeng?!" He snapped

I laughed slightly, "Hey! Don't ruin my mood!" I smiled, "Just eat. Maybe I put a poison on your food, I don't know." I murmured but it can still be heard

He squinted for a bit, murmured, "Fair enough." then took a huge bite from the bread

"You know you could choke if you always take big bites." I said, eating a piece "I'm warning you." I continued while some food particles fell from my mouth

"Whem hab ou e-er 'ared?" He gulped down the bite, "But seriously, what happened to your so-called scholarship?"

I gulped down my food like it was stuck. I was nervous all so suddenly. I don't know if I'll say it or not. But he's my oppa and it's our sworn promise to tell each other the truth and our secrets.

"Um, remember that short boy?" I started

"The one who beat you with his amazing micro-something?" He smirked, "Sure. How can I forget the person who destroyed my yeodongsaeng's dreams?"

"Well, first of all, his name is Hiro. And um," I answered, gulping my saliva "He handed me an acceptance letter and well inside of that he gave me," I paused, "the scholarship." I finished slowly

"What?! You're crazy! Why did you scare the poor boy?! Leiko, do you not have a heart anymore?!" he yelled at my face

"Wait, Wait, Wait. Again, first of all, yes I yelled at him because I was _surprised_ but I didn't scare him! He gave it to me because he wanted me to be friends with him! And he thinks that I need the scholarship more than him." I explained

"Another person who thinks you need someone's help for something." He laughed, "For shame."

"Oh shut up. At least I know that someone cares!" I retorded, trying to ignore him and just eat

He grinned teasingly and poked her arm, "Well it looks like someone has a crush on a little kid."

"Wait, what? No! You're just assuming!" I complained, "Maybe _you_ like him. Just admit that you're gay." I murmured

"Ha! I'm not the one who's thinking about him, _you_ are!" He grinned proudly then took another bite on his bread

He scrunched up his face and swallowed his small bite.

"The taste is so familiar." He said to no one in particular, "This is from Lucky Cat. Is that Hiro boy a Hamada?"

"Yep, It's from Lucky Cat, and again, yes, he is a Hamada" I said "Why?" I asked, suddenly becoming curious

"He saw you." He whispered

"What?"

"_He _saw _you_!" He repeated, "Hiro is a Hamada, the Hamadas own the Lucky Cat Cafe!"

My eyes went wide in horror. No. No it can't be. It can't be, right?

"Do you really think he did?" I asked

"Of course! Your secret's out!"

* * *

**Short chapter's short, I know. So, is Leiko's secret out or not? Probably, yes, maybe. I don't know. See you all next year~**

**Reviews~**

**CookYllen: It will help, don't worry. :D When _I _was given a full scholarship, I won't even let it out of my sight. xD It's something really REALLY precious.**

**Naflah: Almost, almost. And this one is super close to it!**

**GrimCreeper: Dude, there will be a ton more to that.**

**Review?**


	7. We the Tomago siblings

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! (For the east coast and most of the west coast) It's been a fairly good evening for me last night, fun and all. I hope you have a prosperous 2015!**

**Let's have a happy 2k15! I won't be leaving bh6 anytime soon x3**

**It's 2015 and I still don't own anything.**

* * *

"What am I going to do, oppa?! What if he saw me? I-I didn't even notice him there!" I yelled furiously

"You know what we should do?" Oppa started

"What?" I squinted my eyes

"I should go over there and check if he _is _there. You know, to be sure." He told me

"Alright, we're going to do your plan for once." I deadpanned, "Now hop on."

"You mean hop on on your bike?" He raised a brow

I rolled my eyes, "What else is there?"

"Walking, I don't know. _Everything _except your bike! You know that I hate it when _you're _driving!" He threw his arms in the air

I shrugged and got on my bike, "If you say so. I'll see you at Lucky Cat in, I don't know, two hours?"

He grumbled and got on the back of the bike.

"Don't go too fast." He mumbled as he gripped my shoulder tightly

I laughed, "Oh oppa, there is no such thing as too fast."

* * *

"We're here." I stated, "Will you just remove your hands from my shoulder?!"

He shakily removed it from my shoulders then tilted to the right.

"Whoa!" I held his forearm to stop him from falling, "Hey, woman up!"

His knees shook and he still had that blank yet completely horrified expression on his face.

"Are we still going to do your plan?" I snapped

He nodded his head slowly, "If you promise me that I will _never _ride your bike again."

I rolled my eyes, "Fine."

He entered the cafe while I was watching from the glass window, slightly hiding at the same time.

* * *

Ethan walked towards the counter where they displayed the different baked goods. He eyed the different products they sold until he heard a soft male voice calling out to him.

"Good afternoon, welcome to Lucky Cat Cafe, can I take your-." His brown eyes looked up and met with another pair of chocolate brown eyes

"Hey, you're Leiko's brother, aren't you?" Hiro asked

Ethan's lips pursed into a line, "Y-Yeah. I am."

Hiro nodded, "Oh, do you happen to have a sister who came by here just a few minutes ago?"

"What? That's crazy." Ethan laughed nervously

What was he going to say? His yeodongsaeng's future depended on him now.

"She looked an awful lot like Leiko." Hiro murmured then squinted, "There! That's her!"

Ethan turned around to see Hiro pointing at Leiko who was desperately trying to keep herself hidden.

"Oh! Her!" Ethan's palms got sweaty, "She's our," he gulped, "cousin. Yeah, she's our cousin, Lei" he looked down, "la. Leila!"

_Why do I have to be so lame at lying?!_

Hiro beamed, "What is she doing outside?"

"She's just waiting for me." He answered

"Why don't you tell her to come in?"

"Oh, no need for that. We'll be on our way after."

Hiro nodded and took Ethan's order.

"Could you say 'hi' to Leiko for me?" Hiro asked

The older boy nodded then rushed outside and pushed Leiko towards the direction of their house hurriedly.

* * *

"What did he say?" I asked as oppa and I walked to the house since he refused to me giving him another bicycle ride

"He saw you then he asked me who you were. I told him that you were our cousin Leila."

I scrunched up my face, "Who the heck is Leila?"

"I don't know. All I know is that every time you want to go to the cafe in your girl form, you're Leila, not Leiko." He responded

"You think he's figured it out?" I asked silently

"No. I think he's buying it." Oppa shrugged

"Maybe this was a bad idea from the start. I shouldn't have gone there." I murmured

"Hey, what's happening to you today? You're awfully out of your 'I'm-Leiko-Tomago' demeanor." Oppa stated

"I don't know. I just feel guilty about the scholarship. He should never have done that."

Oppa ruffled my hair slightly, "There's no more time to think about that. You're starting college in three months and you're going to be great."

"But can I still try to go to other colleges? At least try to take exams there?" I looked up at oppa

"It's not necessary because you've been accepted to the most prestigious school in the city, but it's worth the try, I guess." Oppa shrugged

I smiled up at him, "You really do know the right words to say."

"What can I say? I'm your big brother, I'm _supposed _to know the right words." He smiled back

* * *

"Leiko! Five letters from schools!" Oppa called

I ran down the stairs and snatched the five envelopes from his hand. We walked to the dining table and took a seat.

"Let's see. SF State first." I said and tore the envelope open

_Dear Miss Leiko Tomago,_

_Thank you very much for finding the time to apply to San Fransokyo State University. We greatly appreciate your efforts and your tremendous progress during your years in education. We regretfully inform you that we are not willing to accept you to our school due to numerous reasons. We wish you and your educational career much success and appreciate your interest in our school._

_Yours truly,_

_K. Haddock, Dean of Engineering_

"Well that went well." Oppa smirked, "_I _got in while _you _can't? That's amazing!"

I jabbed him in the rib, "Stuff it."

I grabbed another letter from another university. This one was the one appa was forcing me to go to. I opened the letter and read through the few words.

_To Miss Tomago, Leiko_

_In behalf of the board of the College of Engineering of Chindiana University, we would like to inform you that, despite your above average school records, we are not accepting you as a student of the college. We thank you for the interest you have given to the university, more so to the college. We would like to give you a warm good luck in finding the perfect school fit for you and your needs._

_Sincerely,_

_F. Kohler, Dean of the College of Engineering_

"Okay, that's two." oppa piped up, "Do you still think you have a chance on the other three?"

"Of course!" I responded and started reading the thrid one

_Miss Leiko Tomago,_

_After studying your records and letters of recommendations, we have come to the conclusion that we will not accept you for our Industrial Design project. Despite the drafts you have given us of your bike, we are not pleased to tell you that we are not interested on funding your projects. We wish you the warmest good luck in seeking the university appropriate for you._

_V. Sixto, Dean of College of Engineering and Architecture_

"Two last schools." Oppa said in a sing-song voice, "Sure you're still up for more declines?"

"Shut up." I murmured and opened one from the last two.

_Ms. Leiko Tomago,_

_Your above average performance during the four years of your high school has tremendously given us light in accepting you for Bohio State University. But we have come to the conclusion that we cannot fund for your desired majors. The colleges having the majors mechanical engineering and industrial designs are not allowing you to have more than one major. We are having a hard time not accepting you to the university but we still wish you the best for your future endeavors._

_P. Salen, Dean of College of Engineering_

_G. Colunbus, Dean of Design and Architecture_

"Last one." I sighed

Why were these colleges _not _accepting me? I'm better than half of the students here in San Fransokyo. I skipped a grade, for crying out loud! I'm a _salutatorian _in City Honors! That's a very big thing.

_To Leiko Tomago,_

_Illinoregon State University would be glad to have you as a student. You have good records since the start for your educational career. But we are not happy to inform you that, due to reasons and budget, we cannot fund for your project needs. We have also been informed that the magnetic levitation bicycle project you are holding takes up too much timem energy, and resources. We are displeased to tell you that we are not accepting you as our beloved student in Illinoregon State University. We bid you good luck to your future career._

_L. Amizon, Dean of Architecture and Engineering_

"Okay so five universities officially _not _accepted me as their student." I murmured

"Shall I go with you on your trip enrolling to SFIT?" Oppa asked

I sighed, "Better than nothing. Let's go."

* * *

**So did you like it? Oh, and _I'm in love with my best friend! _has been launched in dA. Let's see if it's as lucky there as it was here. GUYS! WE HAVE AN ETHAN DESCRIPTION BELOW IF YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT HE LOOKS LIKE.**

**Reviews~**

**Chapter 1**

**CookYllen: Huh, I hadn't even noticed that. Well, let's start describing him.**

**Height - 5'7" (Let's deal with it. GoGo's not that tall either, he's just three inches taller than her cause he's a guy)**

**Hair color - Brown (Wanna know how brown? Look at GoGo's eyebrows, that color)**

**Eye color - Brown (Like GoGo's)**

**Complexion - A tone darker than Hiro's**

**Slightly pointy nose, thin pinkish lips, small ears. Kind of small built, in between Fred and Tadashi. Not short, not long hair length, in between Fred and Tadashi too. Not too broad shoulders, but broad enough. Has little to no biceps, slightly thin but okay legs and thighs and size 6 and a half feet (guy size).**

**Chapter 5**

**Mysterious Mr M: Thank you, I try x3**

**Chapter 6**

**OmnimonAllDelete: Not much but she's going to have a lot of trouble when they're studying together.**

**CookYllen: Maybe, maybe. Ages, ages, let's see.**

**Hiro - 14**

**GoGo (Leiko) - 17 (I shifted her age just a little bit)**

**Tadashi and Honey Lemon - 18**

**Wasabi and Fred - 19**

**Ethan (Shin-bo, oppa, etc) - 21**

**FanGirlJen: Nope, nope. Secret's not over yet.**

**anomonist: Maybe. I will :D**

**OfficialMariaK: Nope. Not yet anyway.**

**GrimCreeper: Close, their cousin.**

**Mysterious Mr M: Well then, here it is!**

**That's all! If you need me, I'll be here in ff reading Mistakes and Soulmark. Review?**


	8. First day in SFIT

**Some revelations here but it's mostly a filler chapter. Enjoy thy filler chapter~**

**Oh! And any of you goes on shamchat? If no, you should! You rp there with the character you would like to be. If yes, spot me! I'm usually Lost toddler!Hiro Hamada, Ghost!Tadashi, and Drunk!Tadashi and once GoGo Tomago and Baymax.**

**When I'm the Lost toddler!Hiro Hamada, I usually make random peeps cry xD Here's an example:  
****shamchat (insert dot here) com (slash) a81360 (slash) (This is Toddler!Hiro Hamada, forgot the lost part)**

**When Ghost!Tadashi, I make random peeps cry too xD This is the best one I did tbh:  
shamchat (insert dot here) com (slash) b885ef (slash)**

**So, spot me! Help a lost toddler find his brother!**

* * *

It was finally the day. The day I go to SFIT! I'm officially in college. I walked at the halls from my room to the stairs only to see my brother lazily dragging himself out of bed. What time is it? He's going to be late.

"Hey!" I called

He just snored. I rolled my eyes and entered his room. I grabbed a tennis ball laying on the floor and threw it to his head. He jolted awake and glared holes at me.

"What are you doing?!" He snapped

He stood up and jumped to me, pinning me to the ground and putting my in a headlock. I groaned and kicked his chest.

"Have you forgotten that I _can't _feel the pain?" I smirked

He rolled his eyes and got off my back.

"You're lucky." He hissed and pushed me out of his room

"What? Having a disorder is luck now?" I asked

"Well with _your _disorder it is!"

"Shin-bo!" omma called strictly from downstairs in the kitchen, "Don't make fun of your yeodongsaeng!"

He sighed and replied lazily, "Sorry omma."

"Don't tell sorry to me," Omma came into view, holding a spatula in her right hand, "tell sorry to Leiko."

He groaned and rolled his eyes again, "Sorry." He muttered

I crossed my arms and smirked. I walked down the stairs and gave a short greeting to omma and appa. I sat on my designated chair and waited for omma to serve the food. Oppa followed down shortly.

"I thought your congenital analgesia was being cured?" Appa asked then sipped his coffee

"A little bit, appa." I replied, "Near the diaphragm and only there."

"Don't worry, Leiko." Omma patted my head lightly, "It'll go away soon."

Oppa grinned evilly, "Then I could officially inflict pain on you."

Omma smacked him on the head and glared at him.

"Shin-bo, since when have you learned to hurt your yeodongsaeng?" She asked

Oppa gulped, "I was joking."

"Sure you were." I chuckled

Appa stood up and rummaged the drawer near the stove where we kept the utensils. He pulled something out and went back to the table.

"Shin-bo, can you explain me these?" Appa threw the things he got from the drawer to the table

I furrowed my brows and grabbed them. These were envelopes. From the five schools I applied to. They _weren't_ opened yet. What? I hurriedly opened all and skimmed through them.

"Uh, L-Leiko, I don't think you should-."

"I got accepted to the five schools." I whispered emotionlessly

"Yeah." He trailed off

"I got accepted to five schools!" I yelled at him, "Why did you keep my acceptance letters?!"

"I-I didn't want you to go out of the state to study!" He replied, "It would be lonely here. And I would love to visit SFIT _everyday_."

"Why did you hide these?!" I asked frustratedly

"Leiko, you're going to thank me for that. Trust me. Those schools wanted your skills, they gave you scholarships, yes. But can _I _guarantee that you're going to be safe there?" He placed his hands on the table, "I'm doing it for your own good. I've met students from those schools and they're not as great as you but, but I-."

"But what? What if I wanted to go out of the state to study? What if I would have a better career there than SFIT?"

He laughed but it was most definitely not genuine, "You _sure _that you're going to have a better career there? Leiko there is this boy waiting for you in SFIT. He'll do everything for you just for you two to be friends! Heck, he even _gave _you the scholarship!"

Omma gasped. No! They don't know that and they do not have to.

"What is this about the scholarship?" Appa asked, "Leiko, answer me."

"I-I," I fiddled with my fingers

Why would the first day of my college be a complete disaster? And since when had words become so hard to pronounce?

"I didn't get the scholarship." I sighed, "A fourteen year old guy won with his microbot thing but he gave me the scholarship."

Omma and Appa communicated through their stares. I looked down and sighed. This wasn't going to get better.

"Leiko, you know, if you told us from the start that you didn't get the scholarship we'd still be happy for you." Appa started off

"I told you, haven't I?" Oppa grumbled, "But did you listen? No."

"Enough, enough." Omma said, "Eat your breakfast. You're going to be late if you continue this."

We nodded and ate down wheat she had placed on the table, which was bacon and eggs. In a few minutes, we separated ways. I went to SFIT, Oppa went to SF State.

* * *

SFIT was as marvelous like the last time I saw it. The front doors had a huge banner on it. 'Welcome Freshmen' it read. I breathed deeply. I can do this. It's just college. What could be the worse thing that could happen?

I entered the school and looked down at the schedule printed on the paper in my hands. Okay, first subject's History of Engineering. Pretty easy. I went to the west wing of the school and headed off to room 205. I entered the huge white lecture room. There were only a few students inside yet but I'm pretty sure the room will be packed in a few minutes or after the bell rings. I went over to the second row, down the middle and sat down on an empty chair. There wasn't a blackboard or a white board. What is our professor going to use? I leaned on the back of my chair and placed my arms behind my head. I chewed my gum nervously. The peopled were slowly coming in. Oh I hope they won't notice that I've put on my gray v-neck shirt, black cropped leather jacket and black skinny jeans and decide that they're a girl's. Cool it, Leiko!

I felt a light tap of a finger on my right. Who was this guy and why is he tapping me?

Please don't be a former schoolmate. Please don't be a former schoolmate!

I turned to my right and,

"Hey Leiko!"

"Hiro?" I asked and smiled, obviously relieved that it's not someone that I know, "Hiro! Wow, you're my classmate."

He nodded gleefully, "Man, I thought I won't know _anyone _in this class."

"You know, introducing yourself can be a reason why you _would _know someone here." I inputted

He shrugged, "Yeah, but if it wasn't for our accidental bumps, I wouldn't have even talked to you. My brother does all the introducing for me."

"You mean those people from the showcase aren't your friends?"

"They are," He replied, "But they're originally my brother's. He just introduced me. I didn't actually plan on going to his nerd school."

"Well you're in the nerd school too, nerd." I stated

He shrugged again and held out his hand, "Can I see your schedule?"

I nodded and handed him my schedule. He grinned brightly as he compared our schedules.

"I guess we're classmates for the rest of the semester." He said, handing me back the paper

"What's your major again?"

"Robotics." He answered, "You?"

"Mechanical engineering and industrial design." I answered, "So why are you classmates, all the time then?"

"I don't know." He shrugged, "But all I know is that this is going to be a great semester."

* * *

**Oh! Ethan's official look is on CookYllen's instagram account! Forget my descriptions because I honestly just made it on the spot when I was answering the reviews!**

**P.S. CookYllen, your Ethan looks really cute and handsome btw, I wouldn't mind having him as my OC :3 New bh6 hottie in the story!**

**Reviews!**

**Chapter 2**

**CookYllen: NOPE! I LOVED YOUR ETHAN TOO MUCH! HE'S CANON NOW!**

**Chapter 7**

**OfficialMariaK: Actually, that was Ethan's works xD Thanks :D**

**CookYllen: Yes, yes they are... if they did. Sweetheart, GoGo is perfect even if it's just her x3 That's the thing, she'll have a hard time explaining MUAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Mysterious Mr M: Thank you :3 It's Ethan's doing, a bad bro he is.**

**Naflah: Soon enough :3 And thank you!**

**Review? That's pretty much it for today. See you at Shamchat those who have time! I'm feeling Ghost!Tadashi and Lost toddler!Hiro Hamada today.**


	9. A day with Hiro

**Okay so. Hi. Um. I don't know what to say except for sorry, yesterday I was out. I woke up at ten then we ate lunch then my aunt decided to drag me to the very far mall and we got home at one... in the morning, January 4. Sorry. Sorry.**

**I still don't own anything.**

**Wait, classes start yesterday... I will either be lazy or inspired.**

* * *

"Huh, coincidence." I breathed, "This is a really big coincidence."

He nodded

We sat for a few minutes in silence. The only thing breaking the silence was my gum chewing and his excessive scribbling. He closed the notebook he was writing on after a while then turned to me.

"Hey are you having lunch with anyone?" He asked

I shook my head no.

"Good." He smiled, "Is it okay if you sit with me at lunch?"

"It's cool." I nodded

"With the others of course. I want you to meet them." He continued

"That's… fine. I guess."

"You don't talk much." He pointed out

I rolled my eyes, "Says the one who probably won't be talking to anyone if I wasn't here."

"My smarts would get me there soon." He grinned

"Sure it would." I chuckled, "And it would probably land you with your head in the toilet."

He cringed visibly and a small, obviously scared, frown took over his smile. Did I say something wrong?

"I-. Hiro are you okay?"

He snapped out of his stupor and nodded weakly.

"Y-Y-Yeah. I-I mean no! No." he stuttered

"Did I say something wrong?" I mumbled, "I probably shouldn't have said that."

"No, no. It's," he sighed, "It's nothing. Nevermind."

"You can tell me." I started

He gave me a look.

"If, if that's what you want, that is." I continued

"I told you. It's fine. Just something petty and not worth talking about." He stated

"Why would bullying be petty?" I glared at him

Then the bell rang. What is up with my destiny today? The professor entered the room and threw a cube to the ground. Everyone in the room gasped as the cube projected a green grin holographic screen.

"That's professor Callaghan's invention." Hiro whispered to me

Oh now I get it. He's a prodigy who's under Robert Callaghan.

"Pretty neat." I replied

"Good morning, students." The professor started, "I'm Professor Alfonse Howe and whether you like it or not, you will be stuck with me throughout the entire semester." He continued with his still and strict tone, "Now can you all tell me what the farthest thing about engineering's history?"

A student down the front raised his hand confidently. Professor Howe gestured for him to stand up and the boy obliged.

"Would that be when the Chinese created the abacus?" He asked then sat back down

"First of all, when you answer me, answer me with a statement, not with a question back. _I'm _the one asked _you_, not the other way around. Second, that time is far too late for the start of engineering." Professor Howe responded, "Anyone else?"

Another one stood up and answered the man's question.

"The early ages when the people invented wooden boats and carts to ship things." He stated

"That is still too late. Anyone else?" His eyes scanned the crowed then stopped at the middle, "You. Short one, second row, what's your name?"

Am_ I _the short one he's referring to? Then suddenly, the person beside me cleared his throat and stood up. He was talking to Hiro.

"I'm Hiro…? Hiro Hamada." He started

Where have I heard that manner of introducing before? I'm pretty sure I've heard that somewhere.

"Alright, Hamada, when do you think was the start of engineering's history?" Professor Howe raised his brow and a proud grin spread on his face

Was he challenging Hiro about his young age in a university?

"To be honest, I don't actually know," he replied

There! There it is again! First the introduction, next, the angel like projection of the voice and slight turn of the head to the ground. Have I met Hiro even before SFIT?

"But," He raised his right pointer finger, "according to my previous studies, engineering has been known since the earliest of ages. Even during the time when people were cavemen. They used a wooden stick to walk with and sharpened its ends to hunt. They also created fire. As we all know, fire cannot be created by one force only but it is produced by two forces rubbing together to produce friction, which causes heat, which causes fire. It shall be known that using sticks to walk were the early versions of canes. Engineering may not only be on the study of creating houses but creating things that should help people. In the end, we all know that engineering has been there as long as man is. I'd say three point five billion years."

Professor Howe's cocky grin fell as Hiro took his seat once more which made me chuckle softly. He probably hasn't gotten to know Hiro yet.

"How old are you boy?" Professor Howe questioned

"I'm fourteen, sir." Hiro responded

"Alright. I'll forever look forward to seeing you in my class." He finished then started discussing from the very start

I jotted down some notes while Hiro doodled in the same notebook he wrote on earlier. He seemed… bored? Why would he be bored on such an important lesson going on?

"I know all of those things." He mumbled as if reading my brain…

…But he probably just noticed my odd look on him. Wow. How smart would this guy be?

There were two more classes we had to go to before lunch. Our second session was drafting with our bouncy teacher, Professor Emily Pinelli. Then our third was Professor Cecilia Harvey's basic geometry. Then it was finally lunch time. We headed down to the mess hall and already has a seat reserved for us.

Hiro ran to his group and I followed meekly. I looked down at my attire for anything that might destroy my guy secret. Nope. Nothing. Just female clothing over a female pretending to be male and a very uncomfortable chest binder. We continued walking towards the group and stood up as their judging eyes scanned me.

"Guys, this is Leiko. The guy from the showcase. You remember him, right?" Hiro asked then turned to me, "Leiko, this is Tadashi. He's my brother."

"Leiko." The guy, apparently named Tadashi, started

I looked up at him only to see a warm smile given my way.

He held out his hand, "It's nice to meet you."

I nodded and shook his hand, "the same could be said to you."

"This that is Wasabi," Hiro pointed to the big burly guy

"It's nice to see the little man making friends." Wasabi stated

I smiled and nodded.

"And that's Fred." Hiro gestured to the blonde guy reading a comic book, "He doesn't go here but he works as the mascot of the school."

Fred looked up at his comic book and murmured, "You look like the girl in the comic book I'm reading."

I laughed nervously.

"Everyone looks like someone in the comic, Fred." Hiro responded playfully

Suddenly, a tall girl ran to our table and sat down beside Tadashi.

"And this is Honey Lemon." We walked to the panting girl who smiled at him

Honey Lemon beamed at me and stood up.

"You're Leiko, right?" she yelled at me, "I've heard _so _much about you!" she kissed my cheeks then Tadashi hooked his arms up and removed her earplugs

She looked down and smiled at Tadashi, "Thank you."

The guy just nodded. We sat down on the table, me between Hiro and Wasabi while on his other side was Tadashi.

"Is Honey Lemonade studying here?" I whispered at Hiro

He smiled and laughed lightly, "It's Honey _Lemon_. And no, she's a worker at the library."

"Is that even possible?"

"Probably. Fred and Honey Lemon did it." Hiro shrugged

"Oh if you're wondering, I don't go here, Leiko." Honey Lemon stated, "I'm just a librarian here. I go to San Fransokyo Science University."

"Whoa," I grinned, "big school."

"Chemistry major." Tadashi inputted after swallowing a small bite from his lunch, "Really big. What made _you _end up here, Leiko?"

"Well my appa-,"

"You're Korean?" Hiro interrupted

I nodded, "Yeah. So anyway, my appa wanted me to go out of the state just to study. I told him I wasn't old enough to move out and I didn't want to go to another place. So I decided that, even without his permission, I would go here so I enrolled, went to the showcase, and later on, he accepted the fast that I was going here."

"Mhm. Another rebel in the group." Tadashi smirked then nudged Hiro who was too busy with his ham and cheese sandwich

The boy almost choked on the huge bite he made.

He glared up at his brother then spoke, "A' lish' we shchopped bo' figh'ing!"

"Hey, hey, cover your mouth!" Tadashi told his brother

"Oh don't be so hard on him, Tadashi." Honey Lemon piped up, "He's just a little boy."

Hiro grinned and finally gulped down the food in his mouth, "Yeah! What _she _said!"

Tadashi smiled over at Honey Lemon and nodded slightly.

"Good." The girl grinned at him

"If you're wondering, yes, they like each other but they don't know that the other likes them." Hiro whispered and sighed, "So we have to deal with all the blushing and sweet talk without the relationship from now on."

The lunch was spent on random facts from Fred, some OCD-ish things Wasabi did, Hiro and Tadashi arguing about a _lot_ of stuff and reciting a _lot_ of ruled, and Honey Lemon and I basically enjoying their small banter.

Then the bell rang, ending the fun-filled hour with these people. But that just meant that is was lab time! Yes! We headed over to the building at the back of the campus vicinity. It was the farthest one and was as far as fifty meters from the neighboring buildings.

We finally reached the building, which was comprised of glass. The other cover was glass! Then we entered. Again, I was at awe at the different inventions these people made. The waiting room was filled by different people trying out their inventions and I was pretty sure the main laboratories were also.

"Hamada, Hiro!" our supposed professor called

I didn't quite catch his name but how could you with all of these things happening?

"Here!" Hiro replied

"Alright, you're in room 108." He gave Hiro a small pat in the head and the boy headed off to his lab

It had been a little while since Hiro called him that I was called.

"Tomago, Leiko!"

"Present!" I responded

"Room 109."

Then I headed to my lab! I have a _lab_!

* * *

**I had a really fun time writing this. Even more fun when I had written the _next _chapter xD Tadahoney dedicated to my new tumblr buddy I met in Shamchat! Her main ship is Tadahoney and her (not very but she loves it too) other ship is Hirogo.**

**Reviews~**

**FanGirlJen: Thank you :3**

**IamYlen: Okay okay :D Thank you for the Ethan~**

**Naflah: Thank you. I'm pretty sure it isn't 'soon enough' I charted the chapters to thirty soooo..**

**anomonist: If he didn't GoGo would probably be out of the state. The disorder is Congenital Analgesia. It's a disorder wherein you _can't _feel any physical pain. Sure it might sound awesome BUT you won't even know if you've been stabbed already or shot and blood is already running out, so you most likely to die due to causes like that.**

**Casamora: Oh there WILL be a ton of consequences for Ethan on that. She'll basically beat him to a pulp. The hiding the letter thing, he's too much of a protective brother. During their childhood years, Leiko often had scratches and wounds and bruises and the burden of keeping her safe was all on Ethan's shoulders. They grew up without their parents, to minimize the words. Their relationship is like Tadashi and Hiro but much much closer. With their four year age difference, Ethan had to become the father, mother, brother and sister to Leiko and during the course of more than a decade, he's become paranoid of losing her. He's attached to her now and he has basically memorized her. He's afraid of losing Leiko, he thinks that if he isn't there with his sister, she'll die, which is most likely, _he'll _die. I hope this clears it up. And don't worry about Ethan saying that Leiko's lucky for having the disorder, that's his normal brother side kicking in. Also, he's an expert on annoying Leiko.**

**I hope this clears it up Casamora, sorry for any misunderstanding.**

**Review?**


	10. Hiro's journal

**Hi! It's 9 here in the Philippines and I should be sleeping so...**

**WAIT GUYS! DOES ANY OF YOUR FROM FOREIGN COUNTRIES HAVE PHRASES YOU USUALLY USE THAT'S FROM GERMANY OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT? LIKE "POLTERGEIST" LIKE THAT? I REALLY NEED IT. BADLY. THANK YOU IF YOU HAVE ANY ANSWERS!**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

I removed the wheel, walked over to a large square bin at the side of my booth and dumped it inside. The noise of the disc made a few heads turn to me and some were some really questioning stares. I raised my right brow and crossed my arms then everybody went back to work.

That's right! The queen bee has arrived!

I started working on another magnetic levitation disc and was silently sketching on my sketchbook when I felt a tap on my shoulder. It couldn't be Hiro, right? I turned around and saw a happy face of a girl smiling at me.

"Hi." she waved her right hand

I smiled up at her.

"I thought you were working."

"Shift's over. I'm usually at the labs at this hour." she responded

"Oh, okay. That's good. Were you looking for Hiro?" I asked

"Not actually. I was looking for Tadashi... and you." she replied

"You were looking for _me_?" I asked

Why would anyone be looking for me?

"Yeah. I saw the way you looked at Tadashi." she answered

Oh. Oh! _Oh_!

"I don't want to burst your bubble but I don't think Tadashi likes guys."

I nodded, a slight smile on my face.

"I think and I'm almost a hundred percent sure that he's straight. I'm not judging your sexuality or being sexist about it but I'm just saving you from the humiliation and hurt." she nodded, "I hope you understand."

"You done?" I asked, an amused grin playing on my face

"Of course. You're not mad at me, are you?" Honey Lemon questioned

"Never." I laughed lightly, "Listen here, it's pretty obvious that you like Tadashi but I don't like him _that _way. I mean, I'm a _guy_."

...right?

She nodded, a blush creeping on her cheeks.

"Did you just say that it's obvious that I like him?" she laughed nervously, "Whoever said that I liked Tadashi? Hah," her blush just kept worsening I tried not to laugh at her in denial face.

I really tried my best and fortunately I succeeded.

Well only before Tadashi got in the scene and threw his arm across Honey Lemon's shoulder.

"Hey, guys. So Leiko, you're in this lab too?" He greeted, his arm still over Honey Lemon's shoulder

The poor girl blushed a deep scarlet and couldn't say anything.

"Yep. Hiro's in the next room." I responded

"I'll try to convince your professor that he'll be moved here. Who's your professor?" he asked

"I don't actually... know." I admitted

"Right." he smiled, "Well see you later. You too Honey."

He left the room and went to the other room inside this... room. Anyways, Honey Lemon stood there as still as a pole and as red as... well... as red as the redest thing existing.

"Did he notice me?" she squeaked

"Definitely. He practically put his arm around you. Like what a boyfriend should do." I responded, "Now if you'll excuse me, I should probably start on my first drafting project."

She grabbed my forearms even before I turned around, "Don't tell _anyone_! Got it?"

"Sure."

Then she exited the lab.

* * *

The next hour was our last subject, electrical wiring. Hiro and I sat next to each other the whole time. He wasn't listening again. Like in all other classes. And the reason? He _knew_ the lesson already. How can a _fourteen_ year old know all of these stuff that even _I_ a _seventeen_ year old doesn't? Pretty unfair.

The final bell rang. Yes! I'm going home! I packed up my things and before I even turned my head to the right and ask Hiro what our professor's name in lab, he was out of the room.

"O-kay...?" I murmured

I rolled my eyes and picked up the pencil I dropped a little bit earlier. Only to see the notebook Hiro had been doodling in earlier. I shrugged and picked it up and put it in my bag. It's probably nothing. He won't mind.

I sat outside by the stairs of the school, waiting for Oppa. He got here when I was waiting for ten minutes. I got up and entered the passenger's seat. I looked at him and he had this blank expression on his face.

"I got grounded, happy?" He asked

Why is he so emotionless? Did I do something wrong?

"Why did you get grounded?" I asked innocently

"Because of you." He mumbled then rested his back on the backrest, "You got me in trouble with the scholarship thing and don't expect that you'll come out of this alive."

I sat in silence while he drove us home.

"Hey, oppa?" I looked at him just a little bit

He stayed silent.

"Hey oppa I'm really sorry." I continued, "Oppa?"

He stopped driving when we were in front of the house.

"We're here. Get out." He mumbled

I frowned and hugged him tight.

"I'm sorry, oppa!" I stated

He sighed, "Leiko you're not a kid anymore. You can and should call me Ethan or Shin-bo."

"But oppa!" I responded

He sighed again, "You know how I hate you getting in trouble, right?"

I nodded.

"That's why I didn't give you your acceptance letters. I won't be there if you get hurt and you don't feel it." He flinched, "What if someone puts an axe in your back and you're already bleeding to death but you don't know it yet. Leiko, what would you do then if I wasn't there? What would _I _do if you die?!"

I hugged him tighter, "I'm really sorry oppa. It's fine. I don't care about other schools. I wanna be here with you."

He patted my head lightly and ran it from the top to the tip. "Don't worry, I'll be here, right? I won't leave you."

"You promise?" I looked up at him, a small frown still on my face

He nodded and smiled, "I promise with all my heart, yeodongsaeng. Now let's go. Omma and appa are probably wondering where we are now."

* * *

**And here, you see a GoGo Tomago in her natural habitat, inside the SFIT laboratory.**

**Did you like it? I was really inspired to continue this. I'm going to turn this to something that will be WAY more better than _I'm in love with my best friend_! You just wait!**

**(No, Hiro's not going to be moved in the lab)**

**Reviews~**

**Naflah: Thank you :3**

**FellStroke: I'm really happy that you replied to my message. Thank you again.**

**theoneirataxic: Wow, you just watched the movie and decided to read _this_? I just, wow. Thank you so much.**

**Guest: Yes. It's pretty hard to. You're going to be very self-conscious every minutes.**

**YellowSpeedyNinja: Thank you, thank you. I know right? Because of writing for Big Hero 6 I've learned A LOT of different languages, though it's not specifically a whole language but a few words... but still.**

**GrimCreeper: Here it is~**

**Review?**


	11. Story

**Hey guys! This is me from a few hours from the past. I'm at school right now and I can't think of a proper chapter. I can't even start the chapter. Ugh. So here, I sit in the hallways of our building, re-reading my former Shamchats with other awesome peeps, I can't even go to Wattpad and Tumblr. This stinks. Anyways, I have an idea in mind, but it's just an idea. Eh. Whatever, let's just start this.**

* * *

**Uuuugh. The line keeps blinking and I can't write anything. Let's try! Let's try! Let's try a... An Ethan-centric chapter! Omigosh! My little oc having his own chapter. I love ya baby. **

**Okay, first off, Ethan's age is shifted. Instead of being 21, he will be 23, yep, sounds about right. You'll know why he's still studying at the age of 23. No, he's not dumb, he's smart, like GoGo or Leiko but that's not the point.**

* * *

Ethan sat in his room and sighed. He was bored out if his mind and was not allowed to use his phone, computer, or any other gadget they had in the house. This was Leiko's fault so why was he in this?

He sat down on his bed and grabbed a thick book from his night dresser's small library. He placed it on his lap and opened it. It was Leiko's photo album when she was born. Several pictures of his little sister adorned the book. There was the pregnancy test that showed two blue striped at one side and a black-and-white ultrasound taped to it. He smiled and ran his hand through the plastic layer covering the pictures to safety. He looked up when he heard a knock from the door.

"Come in." he stated

The door opened then Leiko peeked in.

"Hey, oppa." she smiled up at him

"What are you doing here?" He whispered, "You shouldn't be here. Do you want to get in *more trouble?"

"It's fine." she answered then climbed to his bed, "So what's that?"

He shook his head, "It's nothing. Just a trip down memory lane."

Leiko scanned the pictures. She laughed at one and pointed at it. "Is this _you_?"

She pointed at the child about the age of four with chubby cheeks and limbs and short brown hair. The little child had on a fluffy and frilly pink fairy dress. The child had on a huge grin plastered on their face.

Ethan smiled, "That's _you_."

Leiko's laughing stopped, "Come again?"

"That. Is. You." Ethan replied, "That was Halloween when you were two."

"What?" She frowned then stared at the child in the picture, "I'm pretty sure that's you."

"Why would I wear a dress? And my eyes are more slanted than yours." He rolled his eyes

Leiko frowned. Why did she resemble Ethan very much?

She flipped the page and it turned to the next. It was one year-old Leiko, still a chubby little baby, in a colorful costume and Ethan was putting him in front of a table of food. She was playing with a small, unsharpened, pencil in her hands.

"What's this?" Leiko asked then looked up at her brother

"It's your dol." He replied, "Your first birthday. Omma was supposed to put you up there in front but they weren't here for your dol and halmuni (grandmother) can't carry you anymore because of your weight so I had to."

Leiko nodded and rested her head on her brother's shoulder. She turned to the next page and grinned at the picture. It was her and she was pretty sure it was Ethan this time.

"We were three and nine there." He laughed lightly, "Omma and appa weren't home and we were the only people so we decided to cook."

"We ended up covered in flour." She chuckled, "What did omma and appa say when they got home and saw us like that?"

He frowned, "They didn't come home." He shook his head no

She flipped through the next few pages and frowned at the lack of either of her parents. It was only her, her, her and her with a few touches of Ethan.

"Where were they during these times?" She asked as she closed the book

"They were working." He shrugged, "They left me in charge of you whenever no one was around. I think I'm the reason why you're kind of a rebel now."

"And _that _is a bad thing?" She raised a brow

"No. Well, kinda. I think I didn't lead you to the right path. I was always afraid you'd get hurt or something. But the pain never came and that was what made me more scared." He answered, "Now I don't want you to be mad at omma and appa, they did nothing wrong with going abroad. They wanted us to have a good future and be financially stable."

She scoffed, "So I should be happy that you had to stop school for a couple years to take care of me?"

"Three years aren't much, Leiko. Really, it's fine." He stated, "I had to stop to because we figured you had congenital analgesia. I _needed _to take care of you."

"You didn't _need_ to." She mumbled

"Is this going to end up in another argument?" He clicked his tongue, "Because if it is, I'm not in the mood and I would like to ask you to get out of my room."

She stood up, "You stopped your dreams because of me! Why should I not be angry at you?! You wanted to be a doctor, you wanted to be an author, you wanted to be an engineer, why did you not do anything?! What kind of brother are you?! I thought we promised to each other that we won't let anything destroy our dreams?! What happened to _yours_?!"

He sat silently as he listened to her rant over and over again how he should have been successful now.

"You done?" He asked

"What do you have to say for yourself?" She gritted her teeth in aggravation

"I'm lucky to have a sister like you..?"

"You're _not_ serious!"

He sighed and looked down, "Okay, okay. I'm sorry that I stopped school and destroyed my dreams. I'm also sorry for-."

His head shot up when he heard soft sniffling only to see his sister with her face to her palms. He stood up and enveloped her in a tight hug.

"You let _my _future go before yours." She mumbled as she wept on her brother's shoulder

"Hey yeodongsaeng?" He patted her head, "_You're _all the future I want. You don't need to worry about anything. Now before omma comes up here and looks if you've escaped your room, go over to my closet and head over to your room. You still know the emergency exit lair, right?"

She nodded and pushed out of the hug. He sighed and sat back down on his bed.

* * *

**I know, filler chapter's very uneventful but this is for the dearest CookYllen. She said she thinking of a shipping for Leiko and Ethan. Yes, we know that it's incest but can you ever stop Hidashi's powerful reign on tumblr? They're super powerful I tell you that they even got a certain someone start liking it. It's not that bad, just an ordinary ship with good stuff and bad stuff. Problem though, everyone calls their shipping "Hidashi trash". But then again, even the shippers call it Hidashi trash. That's what's making it a fun shipping, to be honest.**

**Next chapter's possibly a filler again, about Tadashi and Hiro bro fluff because I feel like I haven't been including enough of them here.**

**THIS JUST IN, TADASHI IS CANONICALLY 21 YEARS OF AGE. I CAN'T DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT SO HE'S OFFICIALLY 21 HERE.**

**Let's head over to the reviews~**

**CookYllen: Fear not, dearie! This chapter is for you x3 (I actually quite like them together. If Ethan _wasn't _Leiko's brother, I would totally ship them too.) DON'T FEEL BAD. THERE'S NOTHING WRONG WITH SHIPPING TWO FICTIONAL CHARACTERS. IN THE END, THEY'RE STILL NOT REAL.**

**Naflah: Thank you :3**

**OmnimonAllDelete: I don't actually know what direction it's heading too xD But don't worry, I still have a few filler chapters till I take it into action (And by action I mean Hiro finding out Leiko's a girl).**

**theoneirataxic: No, Honey Lemon's _not _going to be girly. She's going to be Honey Lemon. I haven't figured out her personality that much yet but I _will _turn her to her.**

**Manga Albina: xD I'm sixteen and nearly a scholar and he knows WAY more than me x3 That's life, I guess. They don't really know that they are cute together xD**

**FanGirlJen: Thank you :D**

**themushroommanofmerryland: x3**

**Anonymous: Wait, brain is scanning and-. NO! ETHAN IS _NOT _GOING TO DIE. I CAN'T KILL THE FIRST EVER OC THAT I'VE CREATED THAT I'VE LOVED SO MUCH. (I love him more than Anna from Thought we were meant to be.)**

**YellowSpeedyNinja: I'm making _you _and all of _you_ attached to her family. That's my goal x3 so thank you.**

**GrimCreeper: The journal! I forgot! i have a plot for next chapter *evil grin***

**Wait, guys, where are these long reviews coming from? Not that I don't like them, I love them but they pop out of the snow! LIKE DAISIES! Thank you, all of you, for patiently waiting. I'm probably going to update MWFs for weekdays so yeah.**

**Review?**


	12. Look for another angle!

**I should be sleeping now but...**

* * *

Hiro rummaged through every drawer in his side of the room. The place was even messier than ever, if that was possible. He searched high and low for one little thing and turned his side upside down. He bit his lip and walked quietly over to his brother's small side of the room.

_Did Tadashi hide it?_ He looked around, _Probably._

He started looking in every place his brother could have hidden his precious item and it ended as the same state as his side of the room.

"Hiro, what are you doing?!" Tadashi asked as he saw the new state of his side of the room

Hiro stopped rummaging through Tadashi's closet and looked. He hesitantly turned around and grinned sheepishly at his brother.

"Tadashi! Hi! Why are you here?" he had on a steady smile on his face

"I don't know," Tadashi shrugged, "maybe because it's _my_ room too?"

"Oh, right. Yeah." he nodded and stood still

"Well?" Hiro looked to the right and the left then back to his brother, "Well what?"

Tadashi clenched his fists, exhaled, then unclenched his fists.

"Again. What are you doing?" He asked exasperatedly

Hiro frowned then rolled his eyes. "I was looking for my journal." Hiro answered

The eighteen year old groaned, "You were looking for _your_ journal on _my_ side of the room?"

"Exactly." Hiro pointed out

Tadashi grabbed his brother's legs then put it over his shoulders.

"Aah! Tadashi! Put me down!" Hiro yelled

"Not happening. Now I don't want you to turn my bedroom upside down so you need to look for another angle." Tadashi brought Hiro to the boy's side of the room

"I got it!" Hiro grinned, "Put me down!"

Tadashi shrugged and sat down so his brother could get off. Hiro ran excitedly to his school bag and Tadashi facepalmed.

"Unbelievable. You didn't even try to look in your bag in the first place." Tadashi murmured

"I did!" Hiro retorded

He scoured his bag for a small item and plucked it out from the tangled mess of cords, wires, and other stuff.

"Whose room are you going to destroy this time?" Tadashi sighed

"I'm not. I'm just going to ask Leiko if he has my journal." Hiro answered then pressed Leiko's number in his phone

He put it up his ear then waited for the other line to answer.

_"Hello? Hiro?"_

"Leiko! Good. You're still awake. Do you happen to have my journal?"

_"Oh that's your journal? The blue one?"_

"Yeah! So you have it?" Hiro perked up

_"Yup."_

"Oh thank goodness. Can you keep it for tonight?"

_"Sure."_

Hiro beamed at nothing and particular then hung his phone up.

"Well I guess the trashing was for nothing." Tadashi stated, gesturing to their room

Hiro shrugged, "Maybe. But it's a good thing that Leiko has it."

"Well you're surely making fast best buddies with him." Tadashi nodded, "Do you know that he shares the same lab as me and Wasabi?"

"Lucky you!" Hiro responded, "You get to spend time after lunch while _I_ can't?"

"Well I'll try to make your professor do so." Tadashi grinned

"Yes!" Hiro cheered, "I can't wait to tell Leiko all about it! And I can't wait for him to be my labmate!"

"Of course." Tadashi responded with a light laugh, "You're even more excited on him being your labmate than me and Wasabi."

"No I'm not! I'm also excited to have you guys as my labmates! Wohoo!" Tadashi smirked and shook his head.

* * *

I held the corners of Hiro's journal. This was one heck of a thick journal. The pages were almost filled out, only a few pages left. Man what did that boy do that made his complete this? It's like a hundred-page journal! I flipped it open to the first page. It wouldn't hurt to look right?

The first page was of Hiro and he was probably three in this. Wow look that gap in his teeth! It's _still _there? He was carrying this fat cat and there was a sketch for... hover boots? What the heck was three year old Hiro thinking?

I laughed at certain parts of his journal. But there were some sad parts. Down the middle. Just after the showcase. I was there in his notes too. And there was a drawing of me? Does he draw everything he sees?

_Today I met this really awesome guy from the showcase! He created this really fast bike that went 70 mph. Isn't it cool? Also, his bike's wheels were made of magnetic levitation discs. It was really fast but he says otherwise. His name is Leiko Tomago, girly name, I know, but how can I judge if my name's kind of like that? Anyways, I hope I get to meet him again. Seems like a really cool guy. Also, I've met someone like him when I was bot fighting. I don't think if it's him, actually, face was covered with a hoodie, all I saw was a proud smirk. The same as Leiko's. Well, past is past now, I had to sneak off to write this but I am so excited to start studying at SFIT. But something about Leiko's reaction told me that I won't be seeing him soon. I hope my decision's going to be for a good cause, I plan to give him the scholarship. Wish me luck!_

He planned it? And he knew all along that _I _was that bot fighter that looked like a Fujita but a boy version? I shrugged then flipped it over to the next... What is this? There was this dead flower taped to it and a lot of 'Why?'s. What happened?

_This was the date mom and dad... died. Why did they have to die? I'd give _everything _and do _everything _I could to get them back but I just... Why couldn't they have been here for me and Tadashi? They could've seen me graduating at thirteen, Tadashi at sixteen, those were impressive records. They could've seen us going together to nerd school the first time. Why would they be dead? Why _them_?!_

_Why?!_

_Why?!_

_Why?!  
_

He's so... broken. I turned it to the next page only to see a black page. A page with black marker lines. Does Hiro have a problem or anything?

The next page was not in the same state as the other one. Luckily. But it was about the first day. This must be what he was doing in the classes.

* * *

**Okay so I'm watching Maze Runner right now so I wanna focus and all and bye for now. Don't worry, it's weekend!**

**Reviews~**

**OfficialMariaK: Yep, it's official, there's going to be A LOT of Ethan/Leiko sibling moments to come.**

**CookYllen: Acutally I always hated OCs xD Like what you said, they destroy the image of the movie. I always feel like they're overshadowing a good character and all that. They're like Hiro and Tadashi with more violence and the older one isn't a burnt pile of ashes. The only difference. Eh, I don't actually know if I do ship it to be honest. Still unsure, like when I started writing for _I'm in love with my best friend!_, I was unsure of Hirogo, but still, idk, may or may not be a shipping that I'll do work for.**

**Naflah: xD We're all Hirogo shippers who has a tinge of love for Leiko/Ethan x3 Part of the story maybe?**

**themushroommanofmerryland: Hi :D**

**GrimCreeper: You gave me the idea for this chapter! X3 The Hirogo is starting.**

**Manga Albina: Thank you, I try. Ethan is in trouble for the letters, GoGo is in trouble for lying about the scholarship. If she told them from the start, she wouldn't be in trouble.**

**Thank you for the reviews guys! Review? Possible start of Hirogo is next chapter so beware!**


	13. That's it, that's all, period

**Wow I cut that part off. I shall be patiently waiting for your reviews of distress and love.**

**Oh, guys, Tadashi's age is back to 18. It's getting kinda tiring to replace it but whether if it's canon or not, I don't care. His official age is 18 and that's that.**

**I STILL don't own anything.**

* * *

_So I'm in class right now but it's boring. I know all these stuff. I just knew they're going to tell me something I already know. Well at least I don't have worry with company for the whole semester. Leiko's my classmate in ALL of the classes so I think it's going to be bearable, hopefully._

I've known him for a day and a few hours and I already have two pages dedicated to me... Okay?

There were about two more pages about me and the first day of school. The pages were written fast and there were many invention scraps with it. His mind was seriously the most complicated, inventive, and unorganized one I've ever seen. Then there was the last page.

_I'm really happy to finish this day. It was fun but I guess everything needed an end. Also, Tadashi's taking me and aunt Cass to a restaurant tonight and it's rare that he does it so I'm going to eat a lot. Wow. Everything in my life is perfect. But, there is one thing that makes me feel all... confused. Baymax called it puberty but I wished I had the right to beg to differ. I know that Leiko's a guy... but I wished he is not a guy. You get what I'm saying? Look I know that I'm straight... I know that I _think _I'm straight but why does Leiko make me feel all giddy and happy and kind of awkward. He makes me feel like I _need _to talk to him all the time. He makes me feel... different. I don't know how he manages that. Is this what they call crushes? Or maybe hormones. I don't know, I'm not an expert on biology and all that. Maybe Honey Lemon can understand. Yeah. My future sister-in-law should probably know those things. But I still don't know. Am I gay or bi or pan or just simply attracted to him? Or maybe I'm confused. Am I confused? I don't... know. This is so complicated. I mean, one look at him and your day is complete, now what is that?! But I just... Well whatever I feel towards him, I feel towards him. No confusion or whatever. I like him and that's that._

I blushed a little at the very long rant. Hiro likes me? He actually likes me. And he doesn't know that I'm a girl. What kind of little boy develops a crush on first sight? He's fourteen! And I'm... Hiro _likes _me.

* * *

**A few weeks later**

Apparently, I've become Hiro's new best friend. And is he my best friend? of course yes. He's opened up... a bit. But not about his journal. He opened up about his past a little bit, about his parents and how they died when he was three and how they were living with their aunt since then. How he had a cat which served as his guinea pig when he had prototypes. How Tadashi inspired him to go to 'nerd school' and have his own 'nerd lab'. I still don't get why he keeps calling things 'nerd' while he has those stuff or that he _is _a nerd.

But now was not the time to think of that. Now was the time for studying and I should probably be doing that. I was now in the library and was studying my lessons. Hiro isn't here because Tadashi asked him to get something from their house. I sighed for the thousandth time that hour. Nothing was entering my brain. Why now?

I stood up to get another book on the history of engineering when I felt a hand push me back down to my chair. I looked up to see Honey Lemon. Oh right, she worked here.

"Hi, Leiko." She waved at me

"Hi Honey Lemon!" I responded then started to stand when she pushed me back down, "What gives?"

She sighed, "I think you sat on something funny."

She started removing her jacket and offered it to me. I grabbed it from her hand and tied the jacket's arms around my waist. I smiled up at her ran away.

What funny thing did I sit on now?

* * *

I waved goodbye as Leiko ran to the door. It was good that no one had to see that he sat on something. That something was most definitely gross and that something was my responsibility to clean up. I sighed and went behind the main reception, as I like to call it, and pulled out a clean rag from under the drawer. I walked back to Leiko's former chair and wiped the mess that was stuck to her pants. I lifted the rag up and saw... red. Is this blood? Did he just _pee _blood or sat on something that _has _blood? Either way, it's not good to someone.

I proceeded to the nearest comfort room. It's surely a boy's restroom but I'm allowed to go since there were no other restrooms offered for me. I heard muttered words being spoken from a stall and a plastic being torn open.

"Who's eating chips in here?" I asked, "You know that you're not allowed to do that."

"I, I-I. I'm not sharing!"

"Leiko?"

"Yes, Honey?"

"Why are you eating chips in a stall?" I asked

"I'm not." He answered

"So what's with the plastic? You feeling sick?" I walked over to the stall he was in

"No."

"So?"

"I'm not a-."

"You're not a guy, I know." I nodded

The stall door opened and a wide-eyed Leiko stared at me.

"What? If I wasn't a girl, I wouldn't know it." I shrugged, "Maybe next time, try to not keep secrets from me."

She nodded slowly.

"If you need any help with it, you can just call me." I smiled at her and walked to the door, "Oh, and you could keep my jacket for the day. I won't mind."

* * *

**Yeah, mostly rant in Hiro's journal and this is kind of uneventful and I'm not really proud of this.**

**Reviews~**

**Chapter 1**

**UrAnus: Yes, there is Tadahoney in here. I kinda dedicate the Tadahoney to a Honey Lemon I met in Shamchat a little while ago. S/he said that s/he hasn't met any other Tadahoney shipper yet. So I guarantee you that there IS Tadahoney here.**

**Chapter 12**

**fireyphoniex: x3 I do too. Yes, when he knows that she's a girl, they'll date... but that's eventually.**

**11o9: Well then here it is!**

**CookYllen: Dude, yes! I was in denial on my Hirogo shipping for the first seven chapters... I think? It was because of their age gap and how everybody seems to tell the shippers that their age difference is too long. Then I remembered Jelsa and how their age gap is longer so, in denial? NEVER AGAIN! xD Who ever said Tadashi was dead? That was his hair that was the pile of ashes. Tadashi's alive... somewhere... he's hiding from us all. xD Yes, it's kind of boy to boy from now on.**

**GrimCreeper: Dashi! How did you get there? *squints and glares at you* and why are you not scared that he's a ghost?**

**YellowSpeedyNinja: I want one :c But they're not for sale here. The only thing for sale here is the talking Baymax plush, non-talking Baymax plush and the novelization of the movie.**

**sundown923: Thank you, thank you. Well, here it is! Really? I always felt that I made GoGo all OOCish. Guess not.**

**Naflah: xD thank shall be soon enough.**

**Manga Albina: xD I guess she never thought they would be _that _personal... especially that a fourteen year old owns it.**

**Review?**


	14. He just goes on and on and on

**One word, Hirogo. Hi. Ro. Go. HIROGO!**

**AND THAT I STILL DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

* * *

Honey Lemon knows my secret. How would she know my secret? Was I obvious even before today? Hopefully not. Like what she said, if she wasn't a girl, then she wouldn't know that I am one too. Dumb period. Why did it have to come now?! I walked over to the mirror and patted my hair down. Despite the leak in my pants, there was no other problem.

* * *

Cramps. No. There _is_ another problem! It was now lunch break and I had my head on the table and I was hugging my lower abdomen tightly. Why _now_?!

"Hey, you okay?" Hiro asked as he put a hand on my shoulder

I nodded weakly, "Yeah." I bit my lip, "I'm fine."

"You know, Tadashi can help you. He built a robotic nurse that will scan your injuries and find a cure." He stated

_Scan _my injuries?

"No!" I brought my head up and forced a smile, "I'm good, see?"

Hiro shook his head then laughed. He got up and went over to the line next to the others. I groaned again as soon as he was out of sight.

"You want a cure? Go eat. It cures almost anything." I looked up again and saw Tadashi and Honey Lemon

Why are these two _always _together?

Honey Lemon nudged him and he gave her a questioning look.

I sighed, "I'm fine, really guys."

Tadashi nodded and went to the line. Honey Lemon shook her head and threw a small object at me.

"Why are you giving me pain killers?" I asked

"Because I'm a girl too. I know how painful that feels." She whispered, "The pain would be removed in a little while. Don't take it with very cold water, and after lunch is your lab, right?"

I nodded.

"There's a bottle in your space, it has warm water. Put it over where it's hurting. It'll help." She smiled at me

"Wow, you weren't _this _kind when you first talked to me." I murmured

She shrugged, "It's no biggie, though."

Okay so my congenital analgesia gets cured at all the wrong places. Great. I pulled my phone out of my pant pocket and dialed oppa's number. It rang twice then he answered.

"Leiko! I'm in class!" He whispered, "What do you want?!"

"Oh I don't know," I started, "for you to take me home as soon as classes got out!"

"What? Why? Is there something wrong? Is someone bullying you? Tell me, are they hurting you, Leiko?"

"Do you really think someone would _want _to bully me?" I deadpanned, "No, something's just hurting."

"You're hurt?"

"Uh-huh."

"Your congenital analgesia's being cured then. That's good!"

"No it's not if it's the middle of the day and you have classes!" I snapped

He paused for a while, "Is it that time of month again?"

"Yes."

"So this is the first time you've experienced the pain?"

"Yes." I groaned

"I'm sorry to say this but I can't do anything for that."

I nodded, "I know. And that's the thing. I'm panicking and someone knew my secret!"

"What?! Who knew about it?" He replied

"Just a friend. But I'm kind of sure that she won't tell anyone about it." I sighed

"_She_? How can another girl be there?" He asked

"She's a worker here." I replied, "Well I need to go now, oppa. They're coming over."

"They? Who's they?"

"My friends. Now bye. Listen to your professor." I whispered then placed my phone on the table

"You feeling better?" Honey Lemon asked as she sat beside me

"I haven't taken it yet but thank you."

* * *

"Tadashi?" Hiro peered in his brother's space in their shared room

He hugged a pillow in his arms and threw a blanket over his shoulder.

Tadashi groaned, "Hiro, what are you doing up? It's," he looked to the clock at his right, "it's midnight. You should be sleeping."

"Can I, can I sleep with you tonight?" Hiro whispered

Tadashi raised his brows. Hiro has not asked to sleep with his brother for _years_ so why was he asking this now?

"O...kay. But don't you-." Before he could finish his statement, Hiro was already beside him, lying down, "Hiro, do you need something?"

Hiro shook his head.

"Really?" Tadashi sighed, "Well if you don't have a problem, then-."

"Nii-san?"

_Yep. He definitely has a problem._

Tadashi turned to his brother, "Yes, otouto?"

Hiro's lip trembled and his eyes welled-up.

"What? What's the problem?" Tadashi ruffled his brother's hair lightly, "You know that you can tell nii-san everything, right?"

Hiro nodded and wiped his eyes with his blanket.

"I don't think you'll want me to do that when you discover this." Hiro responded

"Hiro, it's fine. Anything, tell me _everything _you want to tell me."

Hiro nodded and sighed, "Okay. Well, I, um, you know Leiko, right?"

"Of course, how wouldn't I?" Tadashi replied, "Wait, is he bullying you or something?"

"No, he's not. Actually. Well, I, um, I, what would you do if I had a crush on someone?" Hiro asked

"Hiro, that's normal." Tadashi chuckled, "For a second I thought you had a really big problem. It's no worries, Hiro, it's a part of growing up, just don't go home base too quickly, okay?"

Hiro blushed, "Tadashi! That's gross!"

Tadashi laughed, "What? You're bound to do it sometime!"

"Well _I_ can't do that!"

Tadashi furrowed his brows, "What do you mean you can't do that?"

"I'm-. I like a guy, okay?" Hiro glared at thin air, "I like Leiko."

"Come again?"

"I. Like. Leiko!"

It was silent for a minute or two.

"So that's why you get so angry when he and Honey Lemon go home together. Huh." Tadashi stated then shrugged, "Okay."

"You're joking, right?" Hiro squeaked

"I'm not. I'm cool with it." He nodded, "Well, aunt Cass and I were actually betting when you'd come out, because seriously, Hiro, you _look _like a girl, and you actually _shriek _like one. Though you should've waited until you were eighteen, so, you know, I'll win the bet."

"What?!" He smacked his older brother's arm, "You were?"

Tadashi laughed, "No, I'm kidding. We weren't. Sure this was... surprising," Hiro flinched, "but it's fine." Tadashi shrugged, "I've always wanted a sister anyway."

"More than a genius brother who gave you the money to replace _all _of those treats you ate from the cafe?" Hiro smirked

"That was only a hundred dollars!" Tadashi implied

"It's still money." Hiro replied

Tadashi laughed, "Go to sleep knucklehead, your Leiko's going to be waiting for you tomorrow."

Hiro blushed then smirked, "You too, nerd. Your Honey Lemon will be waiting for you too."

Tadashi's face heated up and his face turned a deep red.

* * *

"Hey Leiko, I need to ask you something." Hiro started as we walked home

"What is it?" I asked then popped my gum

"It's about Honey." he fiddled with his fingers, "I've noticed that she's been more close to you lately and you've appreciated the company. I, um, are you and Honey dating?"

My eyes widened and I shook my head, "No! No! We're _not_ dating!"

What made him give *8_that_ idea?

Oh wait, I'm a guy right now.

He sighed and smiled, "For a moment there I though you were. But I guess everything's fine." he laughed lightly, "You know, if you were dating Honey, me and my brother have no chance at dating anymore, what with our choices already taken. But then, at least he'd lose a girl from a guy, while _I_ lost to a girl for a guy. It's really funny when you think about i-."

His eyes widened in realization. His face was red in a matter of seconds and he was saying words that meant nothing.

"I mean, right? Did you get my point? Wait, no. I mean that was unintentional and-. Ugh! No. That's not it. What I meant to say was, um, uh."

"I get what you're saying." I interrupted

"Y-You do?" he asked quietly

I looked at the right and blushed lightly, "Yeah."

"You're probably thinking that I'm crazy or something, but I'm not." he sighed, "I didn't plan for this to happen now or ever, actually, but the thing is I like you. I know that you're a guy and I'm a guy and you probably think that this is wrong and everything, but I really really like you and I can't stop my feelings and I can't help but be happy that you're my classmate in everything and I just want to see you everyday and you make me so happy that I don't even understand what's happening to me anymore. I'm confused and all that but I'm clear with one thing." he looked up at me, "Leiko Tomago, I like you a lot and from what Tadashi had told me, I'm probably, no, wait, that'll come out wrong, I think-, know, that I love you, with all of my heart."

"I, wow, Hiro. I'm surprised someone like you could even say those words. They're so... meaningful and, I," I bit my lip, "I may not like you the way you want me to but I appreciate everything. I don't think you're weird or wrong or anything and if I was a girl," which I totally am, "I'd love you back. But we don't know, times can change, and even if I'm a guy, I can love you back." I smiled

He beamed and looked down. I smiled and looked up.

It's official, he likes me. WAIT! Hiro likes me! Hiro _likes _me!

Just when I was about to continue walking, I felt a hand on my chin that pulled me down and a soft and warm something pressed to my lips. I smiled and closed my eyes and let myself get lost in the kiss.

* * *

**Hiro I love you so much you don't even know! I'm so proud of you!**

**Reviews~**

**Chapter 1**

**Anon: No, Hiro, Tadashi and aunt Cass are the only main characters who are Japanese. Leiko's of Korean descent.**

**Anonymous: Yes her name's still Ethel, but that's her english name. Koreans often have english names because some of them have names which are really hard to pronounce but Leiko's better so there.**

**Chapter 13**

**FanGirlJen: Yes, yes it _is_ Honey Lemon's POV.**

**GrimCreeper: Tadashi. WHAT. HAVE. YOU. DONE?! Here it is~**

**OfficialMariaK: Eyup. And don't worry, no secrets would be spilled from Honey Lemon's mouth.**

**Manga Albina: Yes, she will help Leiko in more ways than one. And I know right? Hiro's young pre-pubescent heart is beating for someone the brain thinks as a guys x3**

**xDatewithDestinyx: Aww, thank you :3**

**themushroommanofmerrylane: xD Someone actually reads those titles?**

**YellowSpeedyNinja: Thank you xD**

**Review?**


	15. Older brothers know best

**LONG WEEKEND! You know, if I could give one description to the readers of this thing, I'd say you are one of the few people who are glad that Hiro's gay. xD**

**I still don't own anything.**

* * *

Our lips separated a little bit too early but I had to put on an act and not pull him in for another kiss. Maybe that's going to be on another date but not today. We're out in public and I look like a guy. Not a good impression. I looked around and saw the other people who were out taking a walk. Fortunately, there were only a few people outside at this time and there was no one I knew or knew me, and I think the same goes for Hiro.

Speaking of which, "Wow," he grinned up at me

I blushed and smiled back, "Yeah. Wow."

We stayed quiet for a little while when he told me that his house was just a few steps away and that we should probably be going.

"Yeah, we... should."

He nodded and bit his lip lightly. He opened his mouth to say something but I beat him to it.

"Maybe next time." I stated

"Okay." he beamed at me

He still hadn't turned around and we were still standing next to each other.

"Yeah, I need to go do my homework now." I mumbled

He nodded and I started walking. I could still feel his glare following me. I turned around and shot him one last smile before he grinned at me and walked to the right.

* * *

"Oppa?" I called as I entered the house, "Oppa, I'm home!"

There was no reply. I groaned and rolled my eyes. He wasn't home yet?

There was a loud thud from upstairs. I looked up and saw nothing at the halls.

"Ethan! You better not have a girl up there!" His bedroom door opened up and he grinned at him

"Leiko! You're home!" He replied

"What made you all so busy up there?" I asked

"Nothing." He shrugged and went down the stairs, "So how was school?"

I blushed at the first thought that came to my mind. Oh Hiro.

"What's wrong? You sick?" Oppa put a hand on my forehead

"No." I mumbled

"So you're blushing?" He crossed his arms, "Huh, I never thought I'd live long enough to see _you _blush."

I raised my brow.

Oppa sighed, "Alright, fine, I was too exaggerating."

"Good." I nodded once and headed to the kitchen

"But what happened anyway?" He followed me to the kitchen

I looked through the fridge and brought out an apple. I took a bite and sat on one of the chairs, him sitting in front of me.

"Promise you won't tell omma and appa?" I asked

"Promise with all my heart." He replied carelessly

I groaned, "Oppa this is serious."

"I promise, Leiko! When have I ever broken one?" He rolled his eyes

"Uh, let me see," I glared at him, "when you let _me _go before _your _future? I don't know, really."

He sighed, "Yeodongsaeng, I don't want to get in that conversation again."

I pursed my lips, "Fine."

"Alright, so let's begin again. What happened at school today?" He repeated

"I, well, Fred tripped over and over in his Kaiju suit today, and the professors were really chill. Then there was some bonding time with Honey Lemon, and she still tells me a lot about Tadashi. Wasabi finally finished his lasers. And Tadashi had his eighty-third test on Baymax today." I nodded, "Yeah, that's what happened?"

"So where's the you part in the day? And the Hiro part?"

I bit my lip.

His eyes opened wide, "Leiko, what did you do to him?!"

"I didn't! _He _did something to me! Not the other way around!" I responded

That just seemed to tick him off more.

He glared at me, "What did he do to you?"

"I, um, nothing, nothing at all." I grinned nervously, "How did you even get that idea?"

Oppa gave me a look.

"Alright, alright. I won't lie to you. Give me one question where I will answer truthfully." I crossed my arms

"Why do we do this over and over again?" He mumbled

I opened my mouth to answer.

"That's not the question!" He said quickly, "The question is: What happened between you and Hiro?"

"Well, you know us, we're friends and all." I laughed, "But he, um, he admitted that he liked me," I started blushing, "then he," I calmed down a bit then whispered the last part, "he kissed m-."

"HIRO HAMADA KISSED YOU?! AFTER ALL THOSE YEARS I'VE WORKED HARD FOR YOU _NOT _TO GET YOUR FIRST KISS YET AND YOU GET IT SO SUDDENLY WITH _HIRO HAMADA_?! WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF, YOUNG LADY?" Oppa yelled

"Okay, first off, I'm not a young lady anymore. I go to college, if you haven't noticed. Second, why do you have to stop me from having my first kiss?" I asked

"Because you're my little sister! You're my yeodongsaeng! And I'm your older brother, and older brothers know best!"

* * *

"What happened to you?" Tadashi asked tiredly

"Well what happened to _you_?" I asked Tadashi back

We sat on the edge of our beds. One of us had the darkest bags under his bags and the other was the most colored blush. Tadashi being the former, me being the latter.

"I asked first!" Tadashi responded

I rolled my eyes, "Fine. I, remember our talk last night?"

He nodded, "Last night." He mumbled, "I wish it was last night. At least last night I get to have sleep."

"Are you even listening, Dashi?" I deadpanned

"Oh, yeah, sure."

"Well, I told him that. And he didn't reject me." I grinned, "Do you even know how happy I was when he told me those words?! I can't believe an awesome guy like him wouldn't reject me! A-And when I kissed him, and I felt his lips, his lips were really soft and," I bit my lip, "he's awesome."

"You kissed Leiko." Tadashi stated emotionlessly

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?" I asked

"Okay so I really now lost a bet to aunt Cass." He murmured

"That's all the expression you can give?" I furrowed my brows

"Hiro forgive me. I'm tired. Baymax still isn't working and I want to give up on him." He answered

"But you've worked on him for so long."

"Yeah, eighty-three tries." He groaned

"That's right. You're just going to throw away eighty-three tries?" I rolled my eyes, "Tadashi, I want you to rest right now. You're not giving up on Baymax and if you do, I'm not giving up on _you_."

Tadashi smiled, "Wow. Hiro I've never thought you'd be that matured."

I shrugged, "What can I say? Younger brothers know best."

* * *

**Reviews~**

**Chapter 13**

**CookYllen: Oh my, yes! Yes I will marry you! xD And the drawing was PERFECT! AWESOME! I LOVE IT! And I actually want to ask permission if we could use that as the official cover here, in Wattpad, and in dA. Can we use it? Pretty please? Yes, dude, yes. I too feel like you're my partner all the time!**

**Chapter 14**

**Naflah: Woot woot! Yes! Yes they are!**

**OfficialMariaK: Yes, they all are just going to willingly accept him~**

**Hoosteen: I don't know yet but that's soon.**

**CookYllen: Let me start by saying that I feel you.**

**GrimCreeper: That's the Hirogo feels attacking. Good luck on your test.**

**themushroommanofmerryland: There's more where that came from :3**

**Nightshade125: Thank you :D**

**Elcall: xD ikr. I don't know. I felt like Hiro would just slip up about it.**

**Manga Albina: Oh she will have a lot of advice for GoGo :D And Dashi will be the super, most supportive big bro ever!**

**OmnimonAllDelete: Thank you :3 I try. And yes, we're all proud of Hiro here~**

**Jordan the Huntress: I was going to place a Tadahoney scene in the middle of this about the many people around. Guess I forgot.**

**FanGirlJen: He feels like it but he's not.**

**Innocence265: I just wanted a Hamada bros moment. :3**

**sophiarouse: She's 17 here, but there's no official age on the film.**

**Review?**


	16. Ethan, no!

**Yes! Finally made 1000+ words!**

**I still don't own anything~**

**First part's Tadashi's POV, second and third, Leiko's and last, omniscient POV.**

* * *

Hiro just stared at his breakfast the next morning. With the goofy smile and all.

"You look like a lovesick puppy." I stated, snapping him out of his stupor

"Oh yeah. Sure." Hiro nodded gleefully, "Wait, what are we talking about?"

I rolled my eyes then aunt Cass placed her coffee on the table as Hiro continued to poke his hotdog. That sounded so wrong. I meant, he was poking the hotdog aunt Cass served for breakfast, the food on his table.

"So what are you boys going to do today?" Aunt Cass asked, like she always does

"Eighty-fourth test on Baymax." I sighed, "I wish eighty-four's the lucky number."

"Oh it will be, Tadashi," she ran a comforting hand through my hair, "What about you Hiro? What's the plan?"

"Of course I will." Hiro chuckled, still in his out-of-this-world state

Aunt Cass turned to me and mouthed, "What happened to him?"

I chuckled and made my fingers kiss. Aunt Cass grinned brightly.

"Who's the girl?" She asked Hiro gleefully

Hiro blushed, "I, who?"

"Who did you kiss? She must be lucky to have you." Aunt Cass gushed

Hiro bit his lip and looked at me without raising his head. I turned my head towards Aunt Cass, gesturing for him to tell her.

"She's not a... she." Hiro whispered

"What do you mean?" Aunt Cass furrowed her brows, "Is she a lesbian? Don't worry, Hiro, you can turn her straight."

"That's the thing," Hiro gulped, "She was never a she."

"I don't understand." Aunt Cass murmured

Hiro sighed and turned away from Aunt Cass, "It's-, he's... Leiko."

Hiro and I waited for Aunt Cass's reaction and she just sat there, motionless.

"I'm really really sorry, Aunt Cass." Hiro murmured

Aunt Cass sighed and stood from her seat. She walked over to Hiro and hugged him tightly.

She smiled slightly, "You don't need to be sorry. It's what you are and it's fine by me." she sighed, "If you're happy, I'm happy."

"I told you she won't be angry about it." I said to Hiro

"Pay up, Tadashi." Aunt Cass inputted

I grumbled something then pulled out a twenty from my pocket and gave it to aunt Cass.

* * *

"Good morning, oppa!" I greeted as I passed his bedroom door

Oppa put his head out the door and glared at me, "You're up to something."

"I am not." I responded as I went down the stairs

I went to the kitchen and smiled at my parents. "Good morning appa, omma."

"Beware! She's in a good mood!" Oppa called after me

He walked down the stairs, hurriedly pulling his shirt down.

Omma smiled, "Are you feeling okay, Ethan?"

"Yep." He nodded and took a seat in his regular seat

"Wait, why would he not feel good?" I asked as I sat down

He looked down on his plate and chuckled lightly, "Not everyone has congenital analgesia, you know."

"I'm serious." I stated

Oppa looked at omma and appa and laughed weakly.

"Don't tell her." He murmured, shaking his head

"What are you hiding from me?" I glared at him

"Nothing." He muttered

"Come on, Ethan! I know that you hide _a ton _of things from me but this is something I really want to know. Ethan tell me."

He stared at me then shook his head, "No."

"Fine, the deal's off if you want. Just tell me what's wrong."

He didn't have his smile on his face anymore, "If I tell you about it, would everything be better? Nothing would go better if I tell you. Everything would be worse than it is and I don't want you to be affected about what's going on with me."

I bit my lip, "What? You're going to leave me out of he secret? What's so important that I shouldn't know about it?"

"I'm... sick. Okay? Just..." he gulped, "sick."

"So if that's just it why do you insist on keeping it from me?" I furrowed my brows

He avoided my gaze.

"Ethan if this is something you're afraid of, why aren't you telling me? You've been here for my whole life and I told you everything. Isn't it just fair that I would do the same for you?" I looked at him and he was still not looking at me

Tears welled up in his eyes and he got up and hugged me tightly. I hugged back and patted his back.

"What? What's wrong?" I asked

"I have stage one prostate cancer." He answered through sobs

What?

* * *

I walked straight to the lab after all my classes. All those classes had exams today and Hiro and I were unfortunately in different batches so we didn't get to see each other the whole day. I sat in my booth and buried my face in my hands.

"Leiko." I turned around and saw Hiro

My shoulders slumped down and I hugged him tight, crying on his chest.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked

"My brother has c-cancer." I cried, "I can't do anything without him!"

He pulled me in to a tight hug, "Don't worry. I promise he'll get better. We'll.. we'll find a way to."

I nodded and pulled him in tighter.

* * *

"So, Honey, I was thinking," Tadashi walked across his lab while Honey Lemon sat, watching him, "Hiro's been up and about the institute for a while and I think he's doing pretty good."

"Oh he is." Honey Lemon nodded, "So what about it?"

"Do you think he's old enough?" He looked at her with a bit of hesitation in his eyes

"Old enough to?"

"To date."

"Hiro is!" She grinned, "Who's the girl?"

"He, actually. Leiko." Tadashi answered

Honey Lemon rolled her eyes. _Sure. She's a he._

"Oh he's most definitely ready!" She smiled brightly

Tadashi smiled weakly, "That's... great to hear."

He took a deep breath and turned to her. "So are you?"

"Am I what?" She asked

"Are you okay with dating?" He questioned

Honey Lemon blushed a light red.

"Oh yeah. Sure." She nodded

"So will you go out," he gulped, "with me?"

Honey Lemon bit her lip and nodded, "Okay."

Tadashi smiled and turned around, "Come here."

Honey Lemon stood up and walked over to Tadashi. He held her hand and opened her palm and placed a green chip in her hand.

"You want _me _to put in Baymax's chip?" She pointed at herself

Tadashi nodded. Honey Lemon smiled at him as he pressed Baymax's port. The chip port opened and she put the green chip in. She stepped aside and let Tadashi do his job.

"Ow." The boy stated

There was a slight whirring sound then Baymax held his hand up.

"Hello, I am Baymax."

Tadashi grinned brightly, "It works!"

* * *

**Enjoy the Hirogo and Tadahoney feels~**

**Reviews~**

**Chapter 13**

**sophiarouse: Thank you :3**

**Chapter 14**

**sophiarouse: xD He is isn't he?**

**Chapter 15**

**OfficialMariaK: Yes, yes they do~ Thank you.**

**sophiarouse: No problem, and thanks~**

**CookYllen: I always crack up laughing when I read your reviews xD Eh, I don't know, force of habit, I guess. Well that's sad that society doesn't take homosexual people unlike the straight ones :c xD Tell me when your birthday is and I'll surely know what to give you.**

**FanGirlJen: Why?**

**Manga Albina: Everyone needs a Baymax, this is why Disney should create a real life Baymax and sell it for a dollar and free shipping xD Nope, she's gonna tell them soon.**

**Naflah: Yes, yes they do.**

**daydreams123: Aw, thank you very much, dearie~ And here it is~**

**Review?**


	17. Slingshots and whatnots

**Mostly taken from Hiro's POVs. So... I totally forgot to add Ethan in here. Where is he?!**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

It had taken Hiro a good fifteen minutes to calm a sobbing Leiko. And when he finally did, Tadashi and Honey Lemon had exited Tadashi's private laboratory. Tadashi raised a brow and pointed at the sleeping Leiko on Hiro's shoulder.

"Why is he sleeping?" He asked

"Wait. Did he cry?" Honey Lemon asked sadly

Hiro nodded slightly to not stir Leiko awake. "Yeah. His brother's got cancer."

"I think Baymax could help on that." Tadashi inputted

Hiro nodded once more then Fred burst in the lab.

"Guys!" he yelled then earned three annoyed 'sh's, "Guys," he repeated in a more silent tone, "Hiro you're being talked about outside. And it's not looking good."

Hiro furrowed his brows, "What do you mean?"

Fred walked over to the boy and showed him a piece of paper. The paper had a picture of Hiro pulling Leiko down and kissing him and on top were the words "Hiro Hamada: The guy who fell for a guy".

"This is not funny." Hiro murmured, "Leiko's gonna kill me if he sees this!"

"Oh let me see that." Honey Lemon snatched the paper from Fred's hand

_What's the problem with this? It's normal and-. Oh. Leiko's pretending to be a guy._

"Where did you see this?" Tadashi clenched his fists tightly, face red in anger

"Don't get angry at them, Tadashi!" Hiro whispered, still not able to stand and stop his brother

"How would I _not_ be angry, Hiro? Look at this? Do they look like they respect you?!" He snapped

"Look, Tadashi, it's fine. Honestly, I don't care, at all. They're just bullies who are apparently too bored with their own lives." Hiro sighed, "When have we ever cared if someone was saying these things to me?"

"Hiro, you were bullied in high school and I don't want the same thing to happen here in college, alright?" Tadashi turned to Hiro, "Just let me be your big brother who'll protect you. For once let me be that person."

"Dashi, I'm fine. You don't need to protect me from them. I don't even care about them and so will you." Hiro sighed, "Don't worry about me. I can take care of myself. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to bring Leiko home."

_Man it's a good thing I brought him home once._ Hiro thought to himself as he carefully scooped Leiko's figure in his arms

"You sure you don't need help with him?" Tadashi asked

"I'm fine. If it was the first day of school, I'd probably have troubles, but now, he's getting thinner everyday so not much worries." Hiro answered and walked out the door

Everyone who saw him carrying Leiko bridal style snickered, some laughed and the others gave some spiteful remarks at the couple. But Hiro could not care less. He had managed more than half a decade of this. The teasing was just a very small part before so it was even less now.

He exited the school grounds, certain that tomorrow's news would surely infuriate the person in his arms. Speaking of which, he stared at Leiko's face for a while, the way he slept peacefully was something Hiro thought was wonderful. He walked for a little more while and, when the weight was becoming slightly less bearable, he had arrived at their house. He knocked with his foot and no one answered so he guessed that no one was home. He grabbed the door knob and twisted it open. He entered the house and up the stairs. He walked for a while and saw the purple door with Leiko's name on it and opened it. He set her down on the bed and huffed tiredly. He sat down on the bed and just looked at Leiko. Should he change his clothes? Hiro guessed not. Leiko would probably not like it if he figures out who changed his clothes.

He looked around the other's room. Well Leiko had a nice collection of tools and bicycle parts. He walked over to Leiko's workdesk and saw that it was almost as messy as the one he had at home.

_So if we're to get married, he won't have a trouble with me being messy._ He shrugged

He walked to the wooden cabinet and looked at the picture frames placed above it. He had to admit, Leiko was pretty cute as a kid. He scanned each and everyone of it but had to stop and stare at one particular picture. It was a picture of... Leiko? Why would Leiko wear a dress? And he was wearing make-up. What? Hiro furrowed his brows and looked back at the sleeping Leiko. The person in the picture really was Leiko. But is he a crossdresser or something? He looked down at the drawers and at the top shelf. There was one way to confirm it. Well, actually, many ways, one would be confronting him and a lot more but right now, it was all Hiro thought of. He grabbed the handle of the first shelf and opened it in a painfully slow manner. When he finally opened it halfway, he took a small peek and he was pretty sure one would be lying if they would say that those were slingshots.

* * *

H-How can this be? How is this even possible? I can't, I can't, I just don't get it. I turned back to Leiko to see that he, she, he, oh forget it! Leiko's still sleeping. Why would... sh-e... even do this? Why would he even try to fool anyone? What? Is this a bet of some sort?

Leiko groaned and shifted in his, her, bed but remained asleep.

Should I be mad? Should I even be mad at her? I mean, she did hide her real identity and all that and _got in an all-boys schoo_l. How did she even manage to do that? But still, I know that she has something going on but I can't help but feel that she's just been... playing around with me. Maybe not as a girlfriend or a date, but as a friend. You would think that after all these months she'd tell me her secret. But no. I trusted her with almost every little secret I had but she didn't even tell me this. Should I even still trust her?

I ran my hair through my hand and ran out of the house.

I don't want Tadashi knowing this and getting angry at Leiko and I don't want to not tell it to anyone either. Oh who am I to tell?!

* * *

**Okay now that was just plain mean.**

**Reviews~**

**FanGirlJen: Yes, Baymax will be of big help.**

**Naflah: Eh, I don't think I'm gonna kill Ethan off just yet. *shrugs***

**GrimCreeper: xD Lesson learned. I won't even dare to read anything when I'm around people... Okay not true, I'm kinda shy and ff is the only thing keeping me sane in front of all those people so I'm probably going to read ALL. THE. TIME.**

**OfficialMariaK: I don't know, I did bring you an assortment of feels last chapter, huh?  
**

**Hoosteen: Don't worry, he won't die just yet.**

**CookYllen: Me too, maybe a little bit of that kind of society rubbed off on us, idk. It's a seeeeeeecreeeet~ xD I didn't mean for that to happen! I swear! It just came out wrong and I guess Tadashi would correct his words. Two words: Signal. Blockers.**

**Mang Albina: Last chapter was a rollercoaster, eh?**

**Review?**


	18. Answer me Hiro!

**Guys, this is part one of this chapter~ FRIENDLY REMINDER TO ALL OF THE READERS! FOLLOW THIS LINK AND TRUST ME, YOU'RE GONNA LOVE ME SO MUCH.  
**

**https (colon slash slash)**

**40 ****.**

**media.**

**tumblr.**

**com**

**(slash) a0b90a98c5f6b0bb1c04442a31e0bf02 (slash) **

**tumblr (underscore) nif846dCLR1u4nsfgo1 (underscore) 400. j p g (don't put spaces between the j, p, and g)**

**Yes, you get two 700-1000k+ words tomorrow. It's actually Bible week in our school and our CLE class has been chosen to represent the University in watching the film fest! Woo! More than four hours of free time!**

**Hey, CookYllen, listen very carefully, wait, I mean read, read very carefully. This has something to do with the gift xD It's an AU for this story. Yes, I'm writing a fanfic for a fanfic.**

**I don't own anything!**

* * *

I opened my eyes slowly and looked around. I was in my... room? Why am I in my room? Didn't I fall asleep in the lab? I sat down and rubbed my head. Who brought me here? I looked around and everything was the same as it is. Must be oppa. I turned to the door when I heard a knock.

"Come in." I yawned

The door opened and oppa entered.

"Did you fight with Hiro?" He asked

"Fight with Hiro?" I repeated, "No. What makes you say that?"

"Well he just got out of the house all angry and stomping his feet and since you're the only person here, I assume that you have something to do with this." He shrugged

"Huh." I murmured then pulled out my phone from my pocket

I dialed Hiro's number and waited for an answer. Which never came. But the beep did.

_Hey, it's Hiro. I'm probably doing something right now and it's got to be important if I can't answer your call but I'll return it in the soonest time possible._

"Hey, Hiro. I was worried when Ethan told me you were angry just a little bit earlier. I hope you hear this. I really want to talk to you about it even if I don't-." _Beep._

"Ugh." I rolled my eyes

"Maybe he's just busy. Don't worry. He'll answer." Ethan stated

I nodded and patted the spot on my bed. He sighed and walked over and sat down next to me.

"What's the problem this time?" He asked, leaning his back on the headrest

"Do you think I should tell him?" I asked

"You should." He nodded, "It's definitely not right to let him question his sexuality and all that. He's fourteen, he'll be very confused with his feelings."

"Wow," I chuckled lightly, "my brother talking about feelings. Are you sure _you're _not a girl?"

He nudged me... I don't know how hard.

"Shut up." He murmured, "And this is about Hiro. Again, he's fourteen, I hope you won't make him feel too bad."

I pouted, "That's the thing. He's fourteen, I'm seventeen. We're three years apart and that's not good. When I become eighteen, it would be illegal to date him, because, you know, he's fifteen."

"That's not the point, Leiko. He likes you, that's all, end of story." Ethan stated, "There's no 'what if's or 'but's in dating, and Hiro could probably defend you and _not _put a case on you. Yeodongsaeng, I know that there were these guys in the past who just wanted you for your body but this guy, this boy," he shook his head, "he's not like that. I see that he's trying to protect you and I think you shouldn't even doubt him."

I looked up at oppa, "But oppa, will _you _be alright with it?"

"I-." He sighed, "It'll be hard to accept but it would be good to see my sister happy, right?"

I nodded.

"Then I'm fine with it." He smiled, "You know, I'd bet all my money and everything I own just to see you happy." He stared off, "Huh, maybe I should pick _that _as my death wish."

"You are not dying!" I yelled, "Alright? You are not dying, Ethan!"

"Alright, alright." he chuckled, "But honestly, what would you do if I did?"

"I'd-."

"And don't tell me that you'll bring me back to life just to kill me a second time." He interrupted

"Fine. I'd probably mourn for forever and stop school and stop my life from going-. Oh you _know _that I can't go on without you!"

He smiled and ruffled my hair, "You will. You're just telling yourself that you can't."

"But I really can't!" I repeatedly slammed my fists on the bed

He smiled, hugged me, and kissed the top of my head.

"Don't worry, yeodongsaeng," he murmured, "I know you're tough and strong and that you can do this. I love you _very _much, Leiko, don't you ever forget that."

* * *

**That's Leiko's POV. (Leiko x Ethan shippers rejoice!) Also, if there's one thing I told my cousin about this story, it's that, if something _can _go wrong, it _will_.**

**Reviews~**

**Chapter 2**

**DisneyandWildKrattfangirl: I can't translate it :C Sorry.**

**Chapter 3**

**DisneyandWildKrattfangirl: Shin-bo is Ethan or Leiko's oppa**

**Chapter 6**

**DisneyandWildKrattfangirl: Tense intensifies.**

**Chapter 13**

**DisneyandWildKrattfangirl: Yes, yes they are.**

**Chapter 14**

**DisneyandWildKrattfangirl: That would be bad. Very bad.**

**Chapter 15**

**DisneyandWildKrattfangirl: idk, I've never had either of those.**

**Chapter 16**

**DisneyandWildKrattfangirl: Everyone does, sweetie.**

**sophiarouse: Nope, he's NOT going to die, don't worry.**

**Chapter 17**

**OmnimonAllDelete: Good idea but nope, she (probably) won't.**

**FanGirlJen: Yes :c**

**OfficialMariaK: They're going to fight soooo a ton would not be happy.**

**Hoosteen: xD Just kidding, he won't die in the story~ Eh, you take time reviewing to me, I think it's fair that I find time to reply to you. They're mostly going to fight sooo.**

**DisneyandWildKrattfangirl: Nope, he's not going to die.**

**Manga Albina: Yes, Leiko's a really awesome girl, striving very hard. And I know the pain of having to stop for a while to formulate your words :C English is also not my native language. xD actually, it's not a bad joke. MAde my day after a whole tiring one.**

**YellowSpeedyNinja: A confusing chapter indeed.**

**GrimCreeper: Will I continue being mean? Yes, yes I will.**

**Nightshade125: Aw thank you :3 And I presume that little space between the dot and 'on' is fanfiction (doooot) net?**

**CookYllen: There was a clue up there in the upper AN~ And nope, totally not falling for puppy eyes... because I can't see it but if I did, I'd probably tell you everything about it xD Nope, not tampons, he saw bras. And her underwear down theeeeeere. :|**

**Daydreams123: Yes, I sorta love him too much to kill him off. This is why Tadashi's alive in this fic. Mmmmmm... Maaaaaaybeeee...?**

**Wow that was a lot of reviews. Thank you to each and everyone of you! Review?**


	19. Answer me Leiko!

**Mom's ranting again how I'm addicted to the computer and how I use the computer ALL THE TIME. Hasn't she realized that it's all I want and could do? She doesn't even want me to go out with friends. What else should I do? Drown myself in overly dramatic and cliched shows on tv? Read and read and read until my sanity slips out of my hands? Think about what I've done wrong and go into depression mode? Hah! I'm already working on that without help! See? I do things!**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

_Hiro, please answer. I know it sounds like I'm desperate and all that but please answer. I'll... I'll hang up now. Call me back, okay?_

_Beep_

Then my phone rang again. I sighed and waited for it to stop. I picked it up and pressed the message.

_Hey, me again. You still busy? I'm, I could help... with whatever it is you're busy with but I want to talk to you. Please?_

_Beep_

"Please stop, Leiko." I groaned as I buried my face to my pillow

There was that annoying sound again. The sound of my phone ringing. Should I just get it over with?

"Hey," I looked up and saw Tadashi on his bed, stomach turned down, and he had this very frustrated look on his face, "are you going to answer him or not? I'm kinda getting tired of your ringtone."

"I'm not going to answer." I responded

"Well put it in silent! Someone's trying to study here!"

"Fine, nerd." I mumbled

"Stubborn knucklehead." he added

"Hey. I am _not_ stubborn." I pointed out

I pressed my phone once the ringing stopped.

_Hiro. I know that you're getting these. Please, just read them and tell me everything you want to tell me. I won't be mad. I promise_.

"Well? Prove to me that you aren't stubborn."

I rolled my eyes and typed away.

* * *

_ SFIT, 15 minutes._

I grinned brightly and jumped up my bed.

* * *

It was a little later when Leiko had arrived at SFIT and unfortunately enough, Hiro was already there, waiting for her. She stopped in her tracks when he was standing a few feet in front of her.

_Should I go?_

She turned around but halted when she heard the boy call her.

"Leiko! I thought you wanted to talk!" he ran to her and stopped behind her

She breathed out deeply and faced him.

"What's wrong?" she asked as she tried to put a hand on his shoulder but he quickly dodged.

Leiko furrowed her brows at this. "Oppa said you just ran off and you were angry. Was there something I did?"

He bit his lip, "Well, in fact, yes."

Leiko was taken aback, "Me? What did I do to you?"

He fake laughed, "Oh please. As if you don't know. Stop acting like you don't, Leiko. I know what it is and _you_ know what it is! Stop pretending to be someone you're _not_! Stop pretending to be a guy!"

Everything took a standstill. All objects around Leiko stopped its movements and silenced, the only sound was her rapidly beating heart.

"Wh-What?"

"You heard me right, Leiko, I don't need to repeat it." he bit his lip again as he tried to not let the tears fall, "I can't believe that all this time, you never thought of telling me that you're a girl." "I could've just done something for you and all that but no! You didn't even _care_ about how things would work! Worst of all, you knew that I liked you and you didn't even change your mind about your secret! I could've hidden it, you know, I would never tell anyone." he clenched his fists, "But I guess you never trusted me enough for your well-being."

Leiko stood there crying silently, her eyes shut as her face looked down.

"Well?"

"I-, I know I was wrong," Leiko started, hesitatedly looking up at the boy and meeting his brown piercing eyes, "I know that I should've told you from the start. I know that I should've trusted you with it. But I didn't even know we'd get this far, Hiro. I didn't, I didn't know that you'd like me. I didn't even realize that you were liking me at all and I swear, I was going to tell you. But not this way, Hiro. Not this way. I wanted to tell you that I am a girl, I planned to tell you before you burst out yelling at me!" her frame shook visibly as her emotions got the best of her, "I like you back, Hiro. I really did but I didn't want you getting shame! I know that Tadashi will never approve if he knows that I'm a guy and that was my new plan. I don't want you getting hurt, okay? I'm not some girl out there who'd fall head-over-heels with you! I'm not that stereotypical girl who'd acknowledge your brains and use you. You're something more than important and I don't want you to get hurt so I didn't tell you. I always knew you'd feel like that if I did so I never planned to." she shook her head, "I was too concerned of your future, especially when you gave me that scholarship-, I don't event want to go to SFIT anymore. If it wasn't for you, I'll just be home, taking care of my brother but you're still here," she gestured to him, "you're still here. You're still here for me... right?"

He glared angrily at the thin air at his right and spoke none.

"I thought so too." she whispered, "Well goodbye, and good riddance to me." she wiped her eyes, "It was," she sighed, "it was nice while it lasted."

* * *

**Sad chapter...? I think?**

**Reviews~**

**Chapter 17**

**Naflah: And I'm pretty sure he didn't like it.**

**Chapter 18**

**Hoosteen: Actually, she _does _act like a kid when she wants to get something xD I pronounce that canon in this universe. I'm a girl :3**

**secret love writer: xD Sometimes I update fast.**

**CookYllen: idk what kind of bras or underwear xD Probably those plain ones like black or white...? I don't see her as a girl who likes them printed underwear. xD Actually, I don't think I should create an AU anymore (But I still would) for the gift. I think I know what I'm going to do x3 Don't worry, he won't die early so the plan with Hiro would be pretty hard to do xD But yeah, you can get him now, he's waiting in your living room with an engagement ring in his hands~**

**Daydreams123: Yes, yes it is. Well thank you, dearie. Sorry for the late update here, though. Got home late.**

**themushroomamnofmerryland: More here.**

**OfficialMariaK: Nope, he didn't. He's a stubborn little boy.**

**YellowSpeedyNinja: Thank you :D He doesn't... well, won't anymore... eventually.**

**FanGirlJen: Big, very big shock.**

**Manga Albina: Nope, they won't talk properly xD**

**GrimCreeper: idk, I was bored xD**

**Now that that's done, review? Oh, and guys, there's an actual petition to bring back Tadashi. Did you know that? Also, in instagram, they use the hashtag #bringbacktadashi. The link's on my profile because it's tiring to put it here.**

**Review?**


	20. Don't Just don't

**So this is mainly description, description, and description. So I'm actually cramming to study right now because midterms is on February 5th and I have a looooooooooong quiz tomorrow on Economics but look at me not studying.**

**I don't own anything~ Ooh, wait, we're nearing the first month of the story! Wee! Part one is ending!**

* * *

Leiko turned around and walked away as confidently as she could. She knew that she could never just walk away from Hiro like that. During the past few months, he had been attached to her and the same goes for the boy. They had been pulling the most ridiculous pranks around the school, acting like the children they were. Everyone in the campus seemed to have known that they were the pranksters and just tried to stay off their tracks. In every day in SFIT, there would be mayhem. But they never got in trouble. Hiro was too adorable to get in trouble and Leiko was dragged off wherever Hiro went.

They were the pranksters but also the smartest in their batch. There was the thing about being the two youngest and shortest in the whole campus, there was a thing about a little bit of teasing because of their height, there was a thing about their little group of friends literally towering over them. Then there was this thing about them being together.

Once Leiko was sure Hiro had turned around, she ran as quick as she could to the direction of her house. She barged in the house, passing her brother in the living room, and rushed up her room, locking the door in the progress.

"Leiko, open up!" she could hear her brother banging his fists on the door, "Open this door, right now!"

But Leiko just kept on crying and crying until the pain was too much to handle.

She guessed having congenital analgesia was a bad thing. You could punch the wall with all the force you want and you're still not getting rid of the pain inside. But she stood up and punched and punched and punched her plain cream wall until her knuckles were starting to bruise and bleed. But she cannot feel the physical pain that would successfully mute out the emotional pain.

Her brother was still by the door and was still calling out to her.

There was one thing Leiko had not tried yet to block out the emotional pain. She had tried punching the wall, breaking plates, tearing up anything she could get her hands on but there was one last existing thing she had not done. Maybe it was the right answer, who knows, but all she could say was that it could have worked.

She rushed to her bathroom and opened the medicine cabinet above her mirror. She pulled out the one and only razor she had. Ethan liked to use Leiko's bathroom, she did not even know why, but when he does, he leaves some of his things inside and Leiko deems it her property.

She knew this was wrong. She knew this was going to ruin her future. She knew Ethan would get mad.

But she could not careless.

She held her left wrist near the blade and made her first stroke on her clear skin. Blood crippled out of the cut and dropped down to the white tiles. It was not working. The pain did not subside. Maybe a few more cuts would do.

After a few minutes, she had almost a dozen cuts across her wrist and blood was pooling by her feet. She started feeling lightheaded after a little while then she felt a strong pair of arms grab her forearms and wiggle her right hand enough to make her drop the razor.

"What are you thinking?!" Ethan snapped as he hurriedly opened the medicine cabinet and brought out a gauze and some cloth

He cleaned Leiko's wounds carefully but he was sure his sister would not feel if he was doing it too hard. He put pressure on the wound and used the gauze as a tape to hold the cloth in place. He carried her in his arms and brought her to the car. Leiko was still crying and the tears never stopped streaming down her face. He started driving to the hospital while calming himself and his sister down.

"What happened? I,I, Leiko! Why did you do that?!" He asked, "Leiko, please answer me. What's happening to you?"

"Why d-d-didn't you just let me _die_?!" She snapped

"Leiko, I _can't _lose you!" He breathed out deeply and pulled over the front of the hospital

He helped her out and sent her to the admission.

"What seems to be the problem today?" Asked the lady in the reception

Ethan ran a hand through his face and murmured, "My sister decided to commit suicide. It's a good thing that I got to her but I don't think she'll be awake in a few minutes. She lost quite an amount of blood though."

"Let's head over to the emergency, sir, and we'll let the doctors take care of her."

* * *

"Hey, Hiro. Since you've talked with Leiko and all that, could you ask him if he wants to go on a double date? Honey and I, you and Leiko?" Tadashi asked the moment Hiro got into view

"I, um, yeah, about that." Hiro started, "Leiko would," he gulped, "Leiko would probably said no."

"What? Why?"

"I may or may not have pissed... him... off." Hiro squeaked

Tadashi stayed silent for a moment or two.

"Oh." He murmured

"Yeah."

He stared at his younger brother for a while and his younger brother stared back at him. Tadashi then grabbed his phone and dialed Honey Lemon's number.

_Hi Tadashi. What's up?_

"Nothing, nothing much." Tadashi stated, "Oh, hey, Honey. I'm really really sorry but I need to cancel out on the date."

_Oh. Um. _Honey Lemon paused for a while, _Okay. Okay. Yeah. Wait, can I ask why?_

"Well Hiro isn't dating anyone anymore and that means that I'm in charge of him and I don't have time to spare." Tadashi shrugged, "It's fine for you, right?"

_Of course it's... fine. Sure. Yep. But what happened to Hiro and Leiko?_

"I don't think my little brother has been nice." Tadashi eyed Hiro who just mouthed 'what' at his older brother

Tadashi rolled his eyes at that.

_Where is Leiko then? I wanna talk to him._

"That I don't know." Tadashi answered, "Maybe he'll answer calls. Don't worry, he probably will."

Tadashi put his phone down and glared at his brother.

"What did you do to Leiko?"

"I didn't do anything!" Hiro answered

"Liar!"

"Am not!"

"Oh yes you are!"

"I am not a liar!"

"You are one!"

"If I was a liar, I probably won't tell you that I yelled at Leiko earlier because he was being secretive and he didn't trust me!"

"You did _what_?!"

* * *

**Kids, you see what Leiko did above? Don't do that. EVER. Even if you _have _congenital analgesia, I don't care. Never. Commit. Suicide. If you have a problem, my Private Messaging is always open, I have two tumblr accounts and anon is open, I have a two facebook accounts, I have a twitter account, I have two wattpad accounts, I have a deviantart account, TALK TO ME. I'M ALWAYS AVAILABLE. I'M ALWAYS OPEN. EVEN IF YOU DON'T WANT ME TO READ IT, YOU CAN JUST VENT OUT YOUR FEELINGS IN MY ASK BOXES, INBOXES, MESSAGES AND WHATNOTS. IF YOU NEED SOMEONE, TRUST ME, I'M HERE AND SOMEONE ELSE OUT THERE IS TOO.**

**Reviews~**

**ALSO, LOOK AT DAYDREAMS123'S REVIEW ON CHAPTER 18. (It'd be convenient to type "18/" at the end of the link to see only the chapter 18 reviews then look for his/her name) TRUST ME. YOU'RE GOING TO LIKE IT.**

**Chapter 18**

**Daydreams123: Dude. DUDE. I THINK I WANNA MAKE THAT HEADCANON! BUT IT'S ACCEPTED! HEADCANON ACCEPTED! IT'S OFFICIALLY CANON IN THIS STORY-VERSE.**

**HAAA-WAAA-IIIIII: Big time, swetie, big time.**

**Chapter 19**

**themushroomamnofmerryland: Leiko just kinda did that too you know...**

**DisneyandWildKrattfangirl: Is she going to leave her or not? idkaaaaay.**

**Nu Ne: idk. Plot reasons probs? Don't worry much tho.**

**Daydreams123: Eh, I also suffer if I don't update sooo, it's okay. xD Three years worth of practice is paying off I guess?**

**Nightshade125: I know right? But I'm not convinced that they will :C It's part of the plot. Aw, thank you.**

**Nightshade (Chapter 14 continuation review): Nope, not even a little bit sarcastic there :3**

**Hoosteen: Sadly, I relate too :c But I guess that's human life for you.**

**CookYllen: I _know _right?! There are guys who just have the face and the body and the everything but they're NOT yes perfect because of something, let it be attitude of the nut upstairs :C Why can't animated guys be REAL? ASJDHADH I mean, they have look alikes, why can't I meet one? xD And I think there are guys in the crowd and I'm hoping they read this. Seriously bros, read fics about guys being kind to girls and all that and girls will certainly crowd you. Ikr. I love very emotional fics too :3**

**Manga Albina: Don't worry sweetheart, they'll make (out) up soon enough.**

**MoniBP99: Thank you :3 and here it is!**

**FanGirlJen: Don't worry, they'll be okay soon.**

**Naflah: Thank you :D But don't worry, everything should be back to normal soon.**

**GrimCreeper: Yes I am serious :| But no seriously, I write when I'm bored (and when I have something to study but refuse to). Kinda like this chapter.**

**xDatewithDestinyx: Yes, and she's adding more, sadly :C**

**YellowSpeedyNinja: I think this chapter is sadder.**

**Wow. Just, wow. 14 reviews in chapter 19 and chapter 19 ONLY? Wow guys. Thank you very much! Review?**


	21. Where art thou Leiko?

**It's heeeeeeere! Okay so it's 6 am in a Saturday and I have classes from 8-3. I'm freezing! Yeah, college. But don't worry, this is my last semester of NSTP :3**

**I don't own anything~**

* * *

Honey Lemon locked her phone and frowned. It had been bad enough that her grandmother had been sent to the hospital, now Tadashi cancelled out their date.

_What's the worst that could happen tonight?_

Just as that thought passed in her mind, she saw Leiko sitting on a wheelchair, being lifelessly dragged along the halls. She was wearing a hospital gown and clutching a guy's hand tightly. Honey Lemon presumed he was her brother, with all the resemblance and all that. But the thing still stands, why was Leiko in the hospital? She walked over to them slowly but surely and called.

"Leiko!" she said

The girl in the wheelchair turned to her slowly. She squinted a bit then shook her head slightly. Honey Lemon could not understand. Why was Leiko shutting her out? Leiko never did that. She walked closer to the siblings and followed them.

"What happened?" she started, "Why are you here?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Leiko whispered

"Oh." Honey was taken aback, "Okay."

She let the siblings go on wherever they were going to made her way to her grandmother's hospital room.

* * *

The following day, Leiko was out of everyone's sight. She did not even bother to text anyone that she was fine or why she did not attend school. The only word that got to the gang was Leiko's brother's call, saying that Leiko was sick. Everyone obviously did not fall for the lie except the professors and the administrators but what worried their little group of friend more was the fact that the normally hyper and enthusiastic Hiro was deflated and did not even say one word during lunch.

"Hey Tadashi," Honey Lemon said as she entered Tadashi's private laboratory

He was updating Baymax's chip and was researching more things to add to the program.

"Yeah?" Tadashi asked without looking up from his computer

"Do you know what happened to Hiro?"

This made the boy stop. He turned his chair around only to see an equally confused look from Honey Lemon.

Tadashi shook his head no, "I don't actually know. He doesn't want to tell me what happened right after he met with Leiko."

"Oh! About that, I actually saw Leiko," she paused, "in the hospital."

"Why is he in the hospital? Is his brother already receiving chemotherapy?" Tadashi asked

"That's the thing. Leiko was the one being admitted." Honey Lemon pointed out, "I think something wrong happened between them. Did they fight or something?"

"Maybe." Tadashi murmured, "Do you know what room he's admitted in?"

"I didn't actually follow them. He didn't want to talk about it." Honey Lemon answered, "Let's just hope that he goes to school tomorrow. Then we make our conclusion."

"Yeah." Tadashi muttered, "And sorry for the cancelled date, Honey."

"No no, it's fine. Got over it." she shrugged

Tadashi looked sad all of a sudden, "Oh."

Honey Lemon nodded, "Well I need to go now. Huge chemistry exam today."

"I'm sure you'll pass." he smiled, "Goodluck!"

* * *

The following day, Leiko _did_ go to school. But there was something odd about her. It was either the fact that she was wearing a long-sleeved shirt in the middle of a hot day or the fact that she was wearing a skirt. She walked along the hallways earning everyone's glares. They could not understand _why_ she was wearing a skirt. Her clothing consisted of a black long-sleeved shirt reaching her wrists, a bright purple skater skirt starting from her waist down to two inches above her knees, and her usual pair of black sneakers. (She is still wearing her binder and no makeup) She grabbed her books from her locker, slammed the door shut, and glared back at everyone who stared at her. In an instant, everyone turned back to their business and she made her way to her first subject, World History.

Unfortunately enough, she had to sit through four hours of classes, not counting the lunch hour, next to Hiro and two hours of lab with the others. She almost rolled her eyes at the thought as she sat at Hiro who was busy writing in his journal. He turned his face slightly to his right and caught sight of the skirt. He furrowed his brows and turned upwards, to the person wearing it.

Leiko crossed her arms as she watched Hiro see her. She raised a brow and he sighed and put down his pen.

"Care to explain why you're wearing a skirt?" He whispered harshly

"Why? Don't I have the right to wear a skirt?" she whispered back, just as harsh as he did, "I'm a _girl_ remember?"

Hiro furrowed his brows again, "Seriously, Leiko. Why are you wearing a _skirt_ inside an all-boys school?"

"Everyone's teasing us okay?!" she snapped, making everyone turn to them, "I know about the rumor and I don't want _you_ to be titled as the 'guy who fell for a guy'!"

More than half of all the people in the room looked flustered and guilty but the couple did not even mind them.

"Look, I don't want your reputation to be destroyed. I think it's best if we just..." she bit her lip, "I think it's best if we separate ways."

Oh how she regretted saying that. She wanted to just stand up, run away from the problem and cry her heart out again, maybe another wound or two but Hiro already held on her left wrist. Which was just recently stitched up. Hiro looked at his hand clutching Leiko's wrist when he felt a sudden wetness. He lifted it up and saw blood marked on his palm and fingers. He turned back to the girl and lifted up the sleeve only to reveal the wounds and the blood seeping out of them.

"You did this to yourself?" He asked, still in shock

"Why would you ask? Would anything be better if I answered?" she snapped

He clicked his tongue and pulled his handkerchief out of his bag and put pressure.

"It's going to stop bleeding in a few." he murmured

"Why don't you just let me die? You and Ethan both stopped me when in reality, you're both at fault." she stated

Hiro pondered that statement. What would he and her brother have in common that forced her to do this to herself? Was it because of their selfishness? That they wanted to keep Leiko for their own? That they both said something hurtful to her? Or maybe because... Hiro wanted to reverse time because of this.

"I," he shook his head, "you did this to yourself because we were threatening to leave you?"

"Well finally one of you understands!"

* * *

**I think there are people here who needs response on PMs because they'll be loooong. To the person who sent me a PM, you're one, and to the one who was asking how to write and post stuff(?), I think that's Empress Coldstar, I'm going to reply to you a little bit later, maybe when I arrive in school.**

**Oh, and another person is willing to help, just PM Daydreams123~**

**Reviews~**

**MoniBP99: Don't worry, I think she will :D**

**GrimCreeper: idk, problems and too much weight on the shoulders?**

**FanGirlJen: Thank you :3 And don't worry, we're heading off to the part where they make up.**

**DisneyandWildKrattfangirl: Oh! The telling Tadashi thing is already planned out and I _think _that's next chapter.**

**CookYllen: I found one! A reader in this story! And I think if, just by any stroke of luck, they become at least a LITTLE bit sensitive like the girls, I think we can live in a safe and happy world. I think I can relate with your repeated "too much" xD Wait, back it! The first one! That's basically next chapter Ethan! :D Just think of her pain this way, her brother has a terminal disease and the next person she can lean on is calling her a liar and is breaking her heart. It's losing two of the greatest people in your life.**

**themushroommanofmerryland: I also have a friend who does that. It's really sad but I couldn't get him to stop. Hopefully he stopped now.**

**Naflah: Thank you :3**

**Naflah (your continuation review): She _is _killing herself.**

**Hoosteen: Don't worry, sweetie. The right time will come with the right girl. If they don't acknowledge you, then it's _their _loss, not yours. And yes, yes it does. She thought rationally and perhaps it was the only thing that passed through her mind at the time being. hahaha. the economic quiz? It's sooooooooo easy. EASY TO FAIL! *rants on and on about how one graph costs either 0 points or 30 points***

**Daydreams123: Yeah, I've been hearing a lot of suicide attempts there. xC**

**secret love writer: Aw that's really sweet.**

**Nightshade125 (Empress Coldstar): Aw, thank you :D I'm going to reply to you later, okay?**

**YellowSpeedyNinja: I don't know but I am also wishing that :C But there is one guy in school that looks kinda like Dashi.**

**Manga Albina: Next chapter. That's next chapter. And yes, I agree with you, suicide is NEVER the answer to anything.**

**Review?**


	22. Like A TON of it

**Two thousand words. TWO. THOUSAND. WORDS. TWO THOUSAND SEVENTY-NINE WORDS!**

**DO YOU STILL KNOW THE PART WHEREIN HIRO ADMITTED TO TADASHI THAT HE LIKES LEIKO? YEAH THAT'S A FEW MONTHS _AFTER _THE SCENE BEFORE IT SO IT GOES LIKE THIS.**

"You feeling better?" Honey Lemon asked as she sat beside me

"I haven't taken it yet but thank you."

* * *

**(this part's the edit) A FEW MONTHS LATER**

"Tadashi?" Hiro peered in his brother's space in their shared room

He hugged a pillow in his arms and threw a blanket over his shoulder.

Tadashi groaned, "Hiro, what are you doing up? It's," he looked to the clock at his right, "it's midnight. You should be sleeping."

"Can I, can I sleep with you tonight?" Hiro whispered

Tadashi raised his brows. Hiro has not asked to sleep with his brother for _years_ so why was he asking this now?

"O...kay. But don't you-." Before he could finish his statement, Hiro was already beside him, lying down, "Hiro, do you need something?"

Hiro shook his head.

"Really?" Tadashi sighed, "Well if you don't have a problem, then-."

"Nii-san?"

_Yep. He definitely has a problem._

**And I _still _don't own anything.**

* * *

Leiko pulled her arm back from Hiro and tossed him his handkerchief. She pulled out her own and put pressure on the wound.

"I can take care of myself." She murmured, looking away from the boy

He leaned against the back of his chair while looking at her.

_Did I say something wrong?_

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt a light object coming in contact with his forehead. He looked at the object, which fell on his lap and saw that it was a crumpled piece of paper. He looked around to see who looked suspicious enough to throw that. He shrugged when he did not see anyone and just decided to read what was in the paper. He uncrumpled it and read.

_Hiro, it's me, Ethan, Leiko's brother. We need to talk. Right now._

He looked around and furrowed his brows once he saw Ethan glaring at him from the window outside the school.

"I, um, I'm going to take a walk." he told Leiko

"Why should I care?" the girl spat

Hiro sighed and walked out of the room, to the side of the building where Ethan was. He saw the older boy tapping his foot furiously as he came closer. The younger boy gulped and proceeded to the other.

"You wanted to talk to me?" he asked quietly

Ethan sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "Look, you probably know what happened to my sister, right? She committed suicide because of you."

Hiro nodded.

"I don't want her doing that again. Do you know how much pain it gives me to see her like... Like that? She's never been less that strong, Hiro!" Ethan threw his hands in the air, "It was hard enough to see her going home with wounds and bruises from bot fighting and now a _guy_ is making her hurt herself! Just a simple guy who did nothing to her! I practically _raised_ her Hiro. What would _you_ feel if you were in my position? I know that you grew up without your parents so would you be happy to see your older brother in the current position as me?"

Hiro wanted to speak but nothing came out of his mouth so all he could do was shake his head.

"It hurts to see her like this and I just want the best for her." Ethan sighed sadly, "So now I'm asking you to never _ever_ talk to my sister again or you'll get it."

Hiro pondered this thought. Was it worth it if Hiro would lose Leiko? Or was she worth fighting for? Maybe it was a once in a lifetime opportunity to have a crossdressing girl just to get in a school for a friend. Maybe she was worth the shot.

"But I don't want to _not_ talk to her." Hiro murmured

"What?"

"I, I, I wanna talk to him-, her! I still wanna talk to Leiko!" Hiro exclaimed, "I know that her doing that is hurting you but I want to talk to her and make up for everything! I liked her when she was a he but I still liked her then and more so now." he frowned at the thought of not speaking to Leiko anymore, "Ethan, please, please give me another chance."

"How am I going to be sure that you won't hurt her again?" Ethan almost whispered

"I won't. I won't! Promise! With all my heart! I'll take care of your sister!"

Ethan raised a brow, "You would? Even if you know what's been happening to her for, I don't know, forever?"

Hiro furrowed his brows.

She has been keeping _more_ secrets?

"What do you mean?" he asked silently, "Is there something I should know?"

Ethan smiled sadly and shrugged, "None of the sort. But seriously, you _still _want to make up for everything?"

"Sure!" Hiro grinned brightly

Ethan nodded, "Well I also want you to make up with her. You're something... different. You know that, right?"

Hiro nodded again, much more gleefully this time.

"And you _do _know that I _will _bury you alive with no one knowing and suspecting that it's me who did it if you hurt her again," Ethan paused, "right?"

Hiro gulped audibly at the nonchalant threat given to him.

"Y-Yes...?"

"Good." Ethan nodded, "I've always wanted little nephews and nieces."

"Wh-What?" Hiro stammered, a light blush turning into a dark red one in just seconds, "I-I, um, we're not, uh, I mean-."

Ethan laughed lightly, "I know what you mean. Go now, you're five minutes late to class."

"What?!" And Hiro rushed off

* * *

Hiro followed Leiko after lab session that day. She still have not said any word to him after their little argument in World History. She did not even bother to sit at their lunch table which made the older four pressure him to talking to her again. He ran and ran until they got outside and Leiko stopped walking. She looked up at the sky and when he finally caught up, he held a light hand on her left wrist.

"Leiko," he said, panting, "I need to talk to you."

She stood still and just looked up at the sky.

"Leiko?" He asked then she grabbed his chin and turned it upwards, "Wow. It's snowing."

"Yeah." She whispered

They stood like that in silence until Leiko looked back down at him.

"Why are you here?" She asked silently

"I, um, I wanted to-. I just wanted to say..." he paused then bowed at her, closing his eyes shut at the same time, "I'm sorry! I'm really really sorry, Leiko!"

Leiko stared at him plainly then snapped out of her stupor when a loud car honking was heard. She turned to her right and saw Ethan furiously honking the horn of his car.

"Hey! It's freezing out here!" He called

"Leiko, please." Hiro whispered, still bowing, "I can't lose you."

"Hiro," she started then lifted his shoulders, "Hiro I don't know how we'll work this out. But we will."

"Then, then we'll start over. Yeah! Start over again!" He stuck out his hand, "Hi, I'm the guy who bumped into you _twice _even before classes started, the guy who was oh so amazed with your mag-lev bike, the guy who gave you the scholarship, the guy who coincidentally became your classmate in _all _classes," he chuckled slightly, "I'm Hiro, Hiro Hamada, ex-bot fighter, and you are?"

She smiled warmly at him and shook his hand, "I'm Leiko Tomago, crossdresser who seriously wanted to get in to SFIT, but don't tell _anyone_, got it?"

He nodded.

She tilted her head to the right slightly, "Yep, Leiko Tomago, ex-bot fighter too. It's nice to meet you, Hiro."

"No, the pleasure is mine. So can I ask you out for a date?"

"Hiro, I think we're moving a little bit too fast." She mumbled

"I don't think we are. You're still holding my hand and you don't seem that you want to let go soon." Hiro shrugged

She laughed lightly and shook her head, "Okay, yeah, sure. I'll go out with you."

Hiro nodded once more and let go of her hand. She ran to the car waving her hand goodbye to the boy. She opened the car door and sat on the passenger's seat.

"So, big day today?" Ethan asked

"Yep!" She beamed brightly

"Good." Ethan continued, "Oh and Leiko, I don't want you dating anymore guys, okay?"

"What?" Leiko glared at him, "Why?"

"I already said 'yes' to Hiro so you're technically boyfriend-girlfriend now."

"What?!"

* * *

"Tadashi!" Hiro yelled as he ran to his brother's lab, "Tadashi! Tadashi! Tadashi!"

"What? What? What?" Tadashi asked with the same enthusiasm as his brother's, only his was fake

"I asked Leiko out!" Hiro cheered

"Good boy." Tadashi smiled at him

Hiro smirked and whispered, "You might wanna ask Honey Lemon out now?"

"Oh." Tadashi shut his mouth and blushed lightly, "I knew that."

"Welp. I'm gonna leave you two and give you some privacy." Then Hiro ran off outside

"What was that about?" Honey Lemon asked

"Nothing." Tadashi mumbled, "Hey Aiko?"

"Aiko? Huh? I haven't heard that in a while." She eyed him, "Are you okay?"

Tadashi turned around.

"Yeah." _Man this was harder than the first time_

"So what's the big deal? Why are you calling me by my name?" Honey Lemon hugged the chemistry book in her arms

"Well, I, just, remember the first time I asked you out?"

"Sure. Who wouldn't forget about that?"

"I cancelled the date, right?" He turned to her

"Yeah." She said, slight disappointment seen in her eyes

"I want you," he walked closer to her and held her hands, flashing her a soft smile, "I want you to go out with me. No cancellations, no delays, no anything. Just you going out to town with me," he paused and looked up at her blushing face, "is that alright with you?"

Honey Lemon bit her lip to not let a squeal escape. But she could never contain her happiness and Tadashi knew this. She jumped up once and hugged Tadashi tight.

"Yes!" She yelled, "Yes Tadashi, I _will _go out with you!"

"Get a room you two!" Tadashi's knucklehead of a brother yelled from outside the door

"We _are _in a room, bonehead!" Tadashi responded

Honey Lemon unwrapped the boy from her arms and cleared her throat, now blushing from embarrassment.

"Too much?"

"Nope." Tadashi smiled, "Just fine."

* * *

"Are you sure I look fine? I think Leiko's gonna be over-dressed and I'm _under_dressed!" Hiro threw his arms in the air, "I give up! I give up on dating! I give up on looking presentable! I. Give. Up!"

"Hey, you're overreacting!" Tadashi nudged his brother to get out of the car

"You'll do fine." Honey Lemon told him, "Now get out there and fetch Leiko. Been probably waiting for long."

Hiro sighed and got out of the car. He tried to fix his unruly hair but it did no good so he just decided to flatten the invisible wrinkles in his blue polo. He kicked his legs to start moving and felt the fabric of his jeans touch his skin. He walked up the front porch of the Tomago residence and rang the doorbell. There was a short time of waiting then the door opened to an Ethan already ready for bed, with the toothbrush in his mouth and all.

"Hiro!" He said as he tried to keep the foam inside his mouth, "Wow, one minute early, I'm impressed."

"Heh, yeah." Hiro wiggled his hands lightly

Ethan pulled the toothbrush out of his mouth, "Are you nervous?"

"Sorta."

"Well don't be. The worst Leiko could do is kick you where the sun doesn't shine but she probably won't do that. After all, it's a double date." Ethan laughed shortly

Someone cleared their throat behind Ethan then the boy clad in the pajamas stepped beside.

"Welp. Yeodongsaeng's here. Have a great date you two. And goodluck Hiro!" Ethan called then closed the door

They started walking back to the car with Leiko's arm wrapped in Hiro's arm.

"Wait!" Tadashi yelled from the car, "I thought you were dating _Leiko_?! Isn't _she _his cousin _Leila_?"

Hiro laughed, "Tadashi, this _is _Leiko."

Tadashi furrowed his brows then studied the girl just outside the car. She wore black two-inch heels, then a purple dress that ended at her knees, the dress having a see-through black lace layer above the actual silk cloth, with a black petticoat underneath the skirt, a pair of silver bracelet hoops that matched wit her hoop earrings, light purple lipstick and eyeshadow to match. This was definitely _not _Leiko. It can _never _be.

"No." Tadashi shook his head, "You're kidding me, right?"

"Hate to break it to you bro, but no." Hiro answered

Tadashi hung his mouth open then turned to his date for a new, more reliable, answer.

"Nope. He's not lying. Leiko's actually a girl. You won't tell anyone, right?" Honey Lemon asked

"Wh-. When-. Why-. What?!"

* * *

**And that ends our part one. Get ready for part two~**

**Reviews~**

**Chapter 15**

**Fernblaze the Fangirl: We all do sweetheart, and we're here for you (and him).**

**Chapter 21**

**Empress Coldstar: Sent it :D**

**Hoosteen: Aw, thank you :3 I can only see one emoji :C Wait your story made me TRY to stiffle my laughter WHILE WALKING AROUND CAMPUS. It was hard but I managed to get through it. Yay! Oh he will take care of her A LOT more in the following parts :3 Exactly. EXACTLY. She wanted to stop the rumors but NO ONE still knows that she's a she (except the four above). They just think that she's the girl in the relationship and Hiro's the guy. Oh and here it is.**

**CookYllen: Aw, sweetie, sorry for ruining your mood :C I hope this makes up for all the bad feelings you had.**

**GrimCreeper: That's a good thing :D A REALLY good thing.**

**Fernblaze the Fangirl: Thank you :3**

**FanGirlJen: He's leaving her (that's what she feels), that's his fault.**

**Daydreams123: xD I think that means you need faster updates xD**

**HatersHate: Buddy! I think this is your second appearance in my stories...? Anyways, yes I actually _know _that it's out of character right now buuuuuuut I've been leaving off months and months of time lapse and those are the _answers _to your confusion about Leiko being all so OOC-ish. Okay. Buh-bye now~**

**DisneyandWildKrattFrangirl: Nope. Not the whole school yet. Uh-uh.**

**secret love writer: (I actually know who _can _top me but let's not ruin this once in a lifetime moment) Ohmigosh, thank you :D I just think that it's one of the little things that I can do without regretting myself. Like destiny or something like that :3. Again, I thank you.**

**Naflah: Soon :D Soon.**

**YellowSpeedyNinja: Thank you. And here it is.**

**Mysterious Mr M: Well yes, yes it is but we _have _to uncover a lot of her past so, yeah.**

**Manga Albina: sorry, sorry, here it is!**

**Review?**


	23. Double date

**I'm, hi...? People still here? It's a miracle if that's the case. I haven't updated this in forever because, you know, severe writer's block + school pressure + -4 hours in a day left + midterms coming up + two role plays + one declamation piece + (like a gazillion) quizzes + a major thesis + a report on _The War _by Luigi Pirandelli + P.E. practice + NSTP community service (which we aren't supposed to be doing) = to a very tired out writer who has no more fuel for the rest of the day.**

**I don't own anything. Oh, and guys, if I ever don't update soon, that's because it's my midterms exam. (February 5th and 6th if you're wondering.)**

* * *

When they arrived at the restaurant they were going to, they all sat down and ordered. While waiting for their order, Tadashi kept a suspicious eye on Leiko, still not convinced that she was a she.

Hiro turned to the girl sitting beside him. The sight was almost an impossible scene to see. Leiko. In a dress. He never assumed that Leiko would do it. He did not even think that she would wear something that fancy.

"Leiko, can I tell you something real quick?" He asked to the girl

Leiko shrugged, "What is it?"

"I don't want you looking like," he gestured to her, "like this. Ever again."

Leiko furrowed her brows, "What do you mean? You don't want to see me as a girl?"

"No not that. I don't want you too look all so pretty." Leiko raised a brow, "I meant pretty with all the make-up and clothes like that." he said quickly, "You're really pretty and you're the prettiest girl I've ever seen." Leiko nodded, quite satisfied, "But I don't want to see the get up again."

Leiko blushed a bit in embarrassment then eyed the other couple worriedly looking at them then looked back at her date,"Why not?"

Hiro sighed, "You're pretty. _Too _pretty. And that's bad. What if someone would get you away from me?"

Leiko stared at Hiro for a while. _Is this boy crazy or something? _Leiko stared at him as if he was crazy.

"Hiro, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?" Hiro asked

"Nothing." Leiko murmured then turned to Honey Lemon with a 'What-Did-He-Just-Say' look to which the taller girl shook her head lightly

* * *

Their dinner ended after half an hour, the bill split between Tadashi and Honey Lemon, but not before a short argument between Tadashi and Hiro, a small bicker between Tadashi and Leiko, a really silent talk between Honey Lemon and Tadashi, before the latter finally gave in to her orders to split the bill, and a wrestling match between Hiro and Leiko, who almost got them all kicked out of the restaurant.

"Hey," Honey Lemon started, "you two want to go to the movies with us? Ticket's on us."

"No thank you." Hiro shook his head

"What are you talking about? So we're going home already?" Leiko asked quietly

"So where are you planning to go?" Tadashi questioned, "And you better not be bot fighting."

"You mean that _really illegal _thing done underground with people betting on your bot?" Hiro asked innocently, "No. Of course not. I was thinking more of walking in the park."

"Alright." Tadashi sighed, "If I see you two get caught I won't bail you out."

"Why would we get caught when we're just walking at the park?" Hiro chuckled

"Fine, fine." Tadashi waved it off and handed Hiro five dollars, "Here. For ice cream or something."

Hiro grabbed the money from his brother's hands and pocketed it.

"Okay, see you back at the house." Hiro beamed

Tadashi rolled his eyes and went over to the passenger's seat, opened the door and let Honey Lemon in before walking over to the other side and getting in. When he drove away, Hiro grinned at the car and waved his hand goodbye.

"We're not walking at the park now are we?" Leiko asked

Hiro turned to the taller girl and saw that she had a smirk on the face.

"Of course we're not." Hiro answered, "Ow."

"Ow? What do you mean 'ow'?" Leiko asked

Suddenly, an inflating sound came from the nearby bushes and soon, a white balloon robot was standing before them, clad in a red carbon fiber armor type shell.

"I heard the sound of distress. On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your pain?" The robot asked

Leiko's mouth hung open then whispered, "You snuck your brother's robot out."

"Uh-huh. And watch this." Hiro smiled, "Baymax, wings!"

Two metal 'wings' popped out from the robot's back.

"I fail to see how this is going to be for our 'walk in the park'." Leiko shook her head but a smile was still plastered on her face

"What?" Hiro was almost vibrating with excitement, "I fail to see, how _you_ fail to see, that it's awesome! Come on!"

The two sat on Baymax's back.

"Baymax, thrusters!" Fire started coming out from the robot's palms and feet, "To the place we went to earlier, bud. You still remember that?"

"Yes." The robot answered, "Exactly thirteen degrees north and one hundred twenty-two degrees east."

Then they fled to the skies. Leiko looked at the brightly lit San Fransokyo below her.

"Killer view." She stated

They flew for a while when they finally ended on top of a dark hill near the outskirts of San Fransokyo. The lights from the city were mere dots from where they were but the light from the moon illuminated the place well enough for them to see.

"Where are we?" Leiko asked as Hiro helped her down

The place was just breathtaking. The breeze was playing with their hair slightly and it was silent, away from city life.

"Well since I knew Tadashi wouldn't let us do anything illegal and all that, I decided to at least give you an enjoyable night. I didn't think you were one for cheesy movies and fancy dinners, but I let the dinner pass." Hiro shrugged then handed Leiko a white box with a purple bow tied around it

She looked at the box in her hands then back at the younger boy.

"Well?" Hiro started, "Open it."

Leiko smiled then nodded and removed the top of the box. She furrowed her brows at the sight of the odd gift.

"Hiro what am I going to do with a controller?" She got the object from the box and shook it slightly in the air

"You'll see." Hiro smirked then pressed a button from his phone

Lights blared out from four sides of the hill. Her sight was temporarily blinded but when she opened her eyes, there was a circle at the center of the hill and Hiro was sitting outside the circle, at the far end from where she was. He also had a controller in his hand and a small, funny looking black robot sat in front of him. When she looked down, there was her old bot fighting robot.

It was a small, almost as small as Hiro's, yellow robot. The arms were not quite bulky in size but the legs were, and it had a small thigh gap. The body was a small box for the upper torso, a smaller orange box for the part connecting the upper and lower torso, and a yellow bigger box than of the upper torso as its waist. The head was showing off a happily mean expression. The bot's parts were connected by red levitation magnets, which was its advantage. This was the bot she used whenever her parents were not around and when she could escape from Ethan. Which was almost always until she got caught by her brother in the act.

"Game on, _Leisurd_."

Leiko grinned evilly, matching Hiro's. _Oh he totally knows that was me._

She sat down and gripped her controller, "Game on."

* * *

**They were supposed to have a cute little sight-seeing but eh. Doesn't look like Hirogo to me.**

**Reviews~**

**YellowSpeedyNinja: Yes xD Wow, if you'r referring to my final question in I'm in love with my best friend! then wow. I didn't think anyone still remembered that.**

**FanGirlJen: Sadly, yes, it was abrupt but I think I was sleepy at the time sooo.**

**secret love writer: xD Thank you :3**

**dragonridr55: Oops, sorry. Oh and thank you :3**

**DisneyandWildKrattfangirl: thank you :D**

**Hoosteen: xD hope you got out of the trouble. Why do so many people have awesome dreams like that? Why can't I have one like that? :C My favorite part in your review was when you dress all fancy then whip out a nerf gun. HAHAHAHAHAH can I be your little sister instead? (I don't have an older brother. Or a brother in general)**

**Fernblaze the Fangirl: Thank you :3 I'll find time~**

**Empress Coldstar: Thank you :3**

**Manga Albina: xD i guess it was more of a surprise to Tadashi than Hiro seeing Leiko as an actual girl for the first time.**

**Daydreams123: xD Thank you :D**

**Mysterious Mr M: Dude. That's. My. Actual. Feeling. Right. NOW.**

**GrimCreeper: Thank you that it did :D**

**Naflah: Nope. He won't act like an idiot anymore~**

**sophiarouse: xD He'll get over it.**

**CookYllen: Actually I got the idea from you so thank you for that~**

**Guest: Read what? xD jk. Thank you :D**

**bull poli: Thank you! Oh, here it is~**

**Review?**


	24. Something new, something old

**With midterms out, I'll probably be focused on this little story right here. And that's good. Anyways, you wanted Tadahoney right? Then take a dose of it :D Oh, and we have the first ever meeting of Leiko and Hiro in another story entitled "I called you a kid"**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

"Don't worry about them. I'm sure they can take care of themselves." Honey Lemon assured as Tadashi drove to the movie house

Tadashi sighed, "I know that. But what if Hiro drags Leiko bot fighting. You know how persistent Hiro is and you know that Leiko's an ex-bot fighter. He,"

"She."

"Right. She. She can be reeled in pretty easily." Honey Lemon placed her hand on top of Tadashi's hand that was on the gear.

"Tadashi, you're stressing yourself for nothing. Sure, Hiro could have planned to go to a bot fight but I'm pretty sure that, if anything happens, Leiko would be there to save him." Honey Lemon pointed out

"She's still a girl." Tadashi interjected

"But she's Leiko. Leiko's different."

Tadashi grumbled something Honey Lemon could not decipher.

"Tadashi Hamada," she said in a threatening tone

Tadashi looked at her and pouted.

"Hey! Road!"

The boy turned his attention back to the road.

"But seriously, Tadashi, they won't be into anything bad. Hiro will never bring Leiko into a bad situation." Honey Lemon stated, "Trust me."

Tadashi sighed and smiled, "You're right. I _should_ start trusting Hiro."

* * *

"How does Tadashi even trust you?" Leiko asked with a laugh

"I am offended, my lady." Hiro smiled at her

"But really. The only thing that he doesn't want you to do is the one we're doing right now." Leiko pointed out, "Isn't that breaking some sort of bro code?"

Hiro shrugged, "Eh. The Hamada rule book doesn't state anything about bot fighting. Now let's get this show going. I still haven't claimed my win from you."

Leiko smirked, "You think a mere _kid_ can overpower the great and powerful Leisurd?" she laughed, "You are wrong!"

* * *

"Stop checking your phone so much Tadashi." Honey Lemon whispered as she grabbed Tadashi's barely lit phone from the boy's hands, "Now stop worrying about Hiro and start focusing on the movie."

"But, but I-."

"No buts mister. You are going to watch this movie until the end without checking your phone." Honey Lemon sighed, "Come on, Tadashi. Just, just gie yourself a night off. Just one night without being an older brother."

"But I was just tracking where Hiro was." Tadashi murmured

"What was that?" Honey Lemon asked softly

"Nothing."

Honey Lemon put the phone in her purse and continued watching the movie.

"Unbelievable. Can't I just at least get my phone back?"

"Nope."

Tadashi tried focused on the movie but could not. He was not thinking of his brother and the knucklehead's whereabouts anymore but he was thinking of the girl sitting next to him. It had been a huge dream of his to go on a date with Honey Lemon ever since he started developing feelings for her, which was since freshman year. Tadashi did not know why but the blonde beauty was someone so extraordinary to his eyes. He cannot figure why but she was. Why was he thinking like this? He was not even sure that she feels the same way about him. Sure, she had shown some signs of being excited about the whole date but Tadashi would never think of how much the girl next to him was never important. She was great, never insecure, perfect even. Maybe Tadashi was struggling to find the perfection in him that he found it in someone else. Did he just like her just because she was perfect? Was he perfection the only reason why he was sitting here, next to her? He guessed, well, wished, that it was not. But it was not like he could not see creating a future with this girl. Creating this perfect family, in this beautiful little house, with their three children. He could not even start at how excited he was to create these wonderful children with her. Was he dreaming too much? Perhaps he was. Honey Lemo would never like him the same way. But maybe, just maybe, he was overthinking it. Maybe Honey Lemon _did_ like him the same way.

Meanwhile, while he was debating with himself, Honey Lemon found herself in the same situation. Was she going overboard by stopping him from checking up on his brother? Maybe she was. Should she just give the phone back to him? No! Tadashi should have one night for him and for him only. But what if Tadashi would get angry at her by this? She had no right to do that. Maybe she _should_ give it back. But what if he did not even want to talk to her? What if this was her last chance at being his girlfriend? What if she just blew it? Oh she totally just blew it.

* * *

Hiro and Leiko finished their bot fighting session and decided that, even how much cheesy it was, to watch the stars above. They laid down on the grass, the lights out again, observing the almost midnight sky painted with small specks of light.

Was Hiro not too pushy about forcing her to bot fight again? Perhaps not. He just wanted her to have fun. He wanted her to forget her problems and forget all the care in the world. Man, was this how Tadashi felt towards Honey Lemon? If that was it, then Hiro told himself that it was sappy and gross. But his fourteen year old mind had not registered it as sappy and gross anymore. Was he growing too fast? Hiro guessed not. Maybe this was a good thing. Yeah. It was a good thing.

"Hey Hiro?" Leiko started softly

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for the date." She continued, "I mean, for everything."

"It was nothing." Hiro smiled

At least he was appreciated.

"Will I, can I go home now?" She asked

"Yeah, yeah. Sure." Hiro nodded then got up

He held out his hand for Leiko to grab but the girl did not mind it and got up herself. He just shrugged at it. They walked to Leiko's house in complete but satisfied silence. They finally reached the house and Hiro stood in front of Leiko whose back was facing the door.

"Well, I, uh,"

"Good night." Hiro beamed at her

Leiko smiled, "Yeah. Good night, Hiro. Thanks for the incredible night."

But Leiko still stood there, glancing at every little thing around her while Hiro did the same.

"This is so awkward." Hiro murmured and laughed

"But does it have to be?" Leiko smirked and pulled Hiro's collar and closed the gap between their lips

She smiled in in their kiss and pulled away.

"Good night." She repeated and entered the house, leaving a blushing Hiro outside

"No! I will _not _move out of this house! I did not create a way for Leiko not to move only for me to move out."

"What?" She whispered then walked a little bit to get out from the short hall from the door to the living room

There sat her parents glaring at Ethan as the boy stood in front of them, an angry expression on his face.

"What is all this?" Leiko furrowed her brows

Ethan turned to his sister, sighed then smilled, "No. This is nothing. Go up to your room. I'm sure you had a blast on your date with Hiro and now, you need to rest."

"E-Ethan, why? Why are you moving out?"

Ethan walked closer to the girl and attempted to hold her arms while she stepped back from her brother.

"I'm not moving out, Leiko." He murmured

"But you need to receive medication!" Their omma interjected

Leiko's eyes met with her brother's troubled ones.

"Ethan, I-I think you need those." Leiko whispered

"But who's going to take care of you?"

Leiko pursed her lips into a thin line. "You really think _I _need the care right now? There you go again, oppa! You're being so selfless! You have cancer. I know that it doesn't sound good when I say it to your face but you have cancer and you need to be treated! What's worse? Having you move for a year or so or never seeing you at all?"

"Y-You don't understand, yeodongsaeng. You have congenital analgesia, who's gonna look out for y-."

"You know what? Forget that I have congenital analgesia, alright? If I'm keep you from being treated, then forget that I even exist!"

* * *

**Yes! Ff (dddott) net finally allowed me to update.**

**Reviews~**

**qbert: Thank you :D And thanks for the good luck.**

**DisneyandWildKrattfangirl: Eeyup :D**

**Naflah: Aw. Thank you :3 And yes, yes they are.**

**CookYllen: Aww, wow. Thank you. It feels good that someone bothers to look at the archive everyday just for an update. Oh, and I sketched it and forgot to put it up. Maybe a little later.**

**MoniBP99: You! You were the one who requested :D Well, request granted. It's in a separate story titled "I called you a kid".**

**Mysterious Mr M: Maybe, maybe.**

**Daydreams123: Thank you :3 And good luck to you too.**

**Empress Coldstar: Thank you. It just came to me while writing the chapter so yeah.**

**Hoosteen: Dude. Seriously. You have the coolest dream ever. I mean it's so sci-fi! Have you ever thought of writing them? Usually, the dreams are the greatest stories made.**

**YellowSpeedyNinja: Thank you :3**

**secret love writer: Yes :D After thy drought, thy phinbellafan is back.**

**Manga Albina: Exactly! *Hiro voice* Bot fighting is _not _illegal. Now _better _on bot fights, that, that's illegal.**

**Review?**


	25. Am I right?

**Woo~! Just a few days late! Wee! Oh, and also, we only have one to one and a half days of studying left for the week! IT'S OUR UNIVERSITY DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYSSSSSSSSSSS!**

**I don't own anything~**

* * *

Hiro still stood at the Tomago front porch, the kiss long forgotten. He stared curiously at the red door in front of him. What was going on inside? All he could hear were muffled screams and he was pretty sure it was Leiko and Ethan. The sounds got louder and Hiro stood behind a nearby bush. The door opened and he peeked out, only to see two middle-aged adults. He guessed they were their parents. They walked out of the house, got in a car, and drove off. He stepped out from his hiding place and collided with Ethan.

"Ah!" Hiro turned around and saw the guy standing there, "What are you doing out here?"

"I don't have the right?" Ethan raised his brow and sighed, "Hey, uh, can you help me for one bit?"

"Sure."

"Talk to Leiko tomorrow. Please. I, please convince her for me not to go." Ethan pleaded

"I'm sorry but I can't do that." Hiro shook his head, "You need help and I won't let you not get that. Just think of her."

"That's the thing." Ethan frowned, "Well thanks anyway. I'm sorry you had to, uh, see that." he turned around to go inside but went back to the younger boy, "Just, just take care of her for me, will you?"

"Ethan, you're not going to die yet. You're going to live a long life of taking care of Leiko. I'm not taking over your role." Hiro shook his head, "We both know that she still needs you so go take that medication."

Ethan shrugged and walked back to the house, "I know she does. But that's why you're here right now."

He slammed the door shut and Hiro sighed. Ethan was far harder to convince and talk to than Leiko. They were siblings alright. He was about to walk home when he heard a loud thud from the right side of the house. He looked around and cautiously walked over to the side. There was a rustling in the bushes.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Hiro asked, "I have a knife on me, and I'm not afraid to use it!"

A figure popped out from the bushes and out came the annoyed face of Leiko.

"Mind telling what you're doing here?" He asked then looked up at the opened window above, "Hey, there's no rope. Did you just _jump_ from your room?"

"Yeah." Leiko responded, "Hiro, listen. I was planning on going to Honey Lemon's house for tonight but since you're here, can I stay at your place?"

"Sure you can. But won't your brother look for you?"

"He will." Leiko murmured, "But I don't care. I'm not coming back home until he gets his decisions straight."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. No I am not keeping you in the house if you don't have an intention of going back." Hiro shook his hands

"Fine. I'll just go with Honey Lemon then."

"That I would not allow you. Come on, Leiko. One night, just one night out of the house and that's it." Hiro pouted, "For me?"

Leiko groaned, "You really think that's going to work?"

"Alright. Since I won that bot fight earlier, and I totally _lasered_ your bot,"

"Har har. Very funny." Leiko rolled her eyes

"I get one wish, right?"

Leiko sighed, "Okay, fine. You win. One night out of the house and I'll go back."

"Good girl." Hiro smiled, "Now let's get going?"

Leiko nodded.

* * *

Tadashi sighed and rubbed his nape. He just knew that he blew his first date with Honey Lemon. Well, technically his first date. Ever. He could not reason out that he was just plain nervous or that he did not know what to do since it was his first date. No. He could not blame it on the jitters. He just had one thing to blame. Himself. Now he stood outside of the comfort room of the girls, waiting for his date to come out. She exited the room and smiled at her date.

"You ready to go?" She asked, as happy as ever

"Yeah." he nodded his head, "Hey, Aiko, listen. I know that this is our first date and all but I couldn't help but feel like I just destroyed it for you. I'm, I'm really sorry."

Honey Lemon smiled at him, "Well you _did_ kinda ruin it by worrying over Hiro but it's fine, really. I didn't think that dating the older brother would be a little bit over protective but I get it now. I shouldn't have stopped you from doing so."

"No, it's great that you did." Tadashi frowned, "It's my fault. I should've thought of you first."

Honey Lemon chuckled, "Will you quit it, Tadashi? Stop blaming yourself. There's nothing to feel bad about actually."

"You mean it?"

"Of course."

"Well I guess you wouldn't mind another, I dunno," he shrugged, "date this coming weekend?"

Honey Lemon grinned, "Oh I would love to."

Tadashi brought Honey Lemon back to their home. He was not as lucky as his brother who got a kiss as a 'thank you' for the first date but he could not be more happier. He was officially dating her. What more could he ask for?

"Aunt Cass? You're still up?" Tadashi asked as he saw the couple of customers left inside the café

"It was a busy day." His aunt smiled at him, "So how was your date with my future niece-in-law number one?"

"Future niece-in-law? Already?" Tadashi chuckled, "We just went on our first date."

"Oh you'll see, Tadashi. I am speaking the truth. Now how was your date with her?" Aunt Cass smirked

"It was great! Except for the fact that she doesn't let me pay on my own but that was fine." Tadashi shrugged, "And I'm taking her on another date this weekend. Only the two of us this time."

"Good, good. Now be quiet upstairs," Aunt Cass turned around and finished off the orders of the customers, "your brother's resting already."

Tadashi nodded and made his way upstairs. He crept up silently, absolutely sure that his brother could not possibly be asleep that time of night. He finally got to the room and saw a sleeping figure on his bed, the back facing him. But his curiosity perked when he saw Hiro lying down next to the figure, running his hand through the figure's pitch black hair and just simply staring at it.

"What?" He whisper-yelled, still paying at least a little bit of respect for the sleeping figure

Hiro looked up at his brother and mouthed, "It's Leiko."

"What is she doing here?" Tadashi asked, his voice's pitch raising a bit

"Family problem." Hiro murmured, "You don't mind having her in the room, right?"

"Of course not." Tadashi shook his head

"Cool." Hiro grinned, "So you're probably, and most definitely alright with me sleeping in your bed tonight."

Tadashi groaned and walked over to his side of the bed. "Not my girlfriend, not my problem." then closed the shutters that separated his side of the room from Hiro's.

* * *

**Reviews~**

**Chapter 1**

**Guest: The task was given to Ethan because Leiko was being too stubborn and trashing the hospital every few minutes. And she was wearing a hospital gown. And she wouldn't know that someone was going to visit.**

**Chapter 24**

**FanGirlJen: Sadly, no. Baymax won't be of any help :C**

**YellowSpeedyNinja: Thank you, and thank you. I don't know. That's usually how I feel towards someone who doesn't like me xD**

**Naflah: He'll be fine. Don't worry about Ethan that much. He WILL LIVE TILL THE END OF THE FIC (Caps-ed that up so that someone else would read it too xD)**

**Hoosteen: I think you can write it under the bh6 fandom, with all those high-tech and sci-fi stuff :3 Or it can be an actual story, you can use ff's sister site fictionpress. Weeeee! Justin (You have the same name as my bestie)xSydney forever :D Idk about the last lines. I tend to do that. Even my English teachers says so. It's like 'dude that's up to your imagination but I have actual canon for that'. Congenital analgesia is basically not feeling _any _physical pain. Like, you're invulnerable, and stuff like that but it's not a good thing, to be honest. You don't feel it when a knife is thrusted in your heart or an axe in your back. You'll just know when someone points it out or you see it. So you can probably be bleeding out and you'll have no clue. Midterms was fine... for the most part it is. Speech and Economics were grade destroyers. I don't actually know how hard the education is in the US but it's sort of harder in college than high school. In high school, as long as you're passing, sometimes if you're not, it's fine but in college, you're failing? Then dang, kid, you gotta work 25/7 to keep your grade up. And major? Here in the PH, we have a course and major, but technically, I'm a teacher education student right now, major in mathematics.**

**Manga Albina: I think he wasn't xD I mean Hiro _did _go up against his brother's wills.**

**Guest: No, Ethan won't die in the fic. I have plans for him. BIG plans! He will... soon.**

**Review?**


	26. A day with my Leiko

**Sorry, really sorry for the very late update. But yeah, happy valentine's day. Unfortunately, on the one and only day for romance writers, I can't create a valentine's fic. I was planning on making a Tadahoney and Hirogo fic but, yeah. Change of plans. I'm going to be writing and writing and let's just hope that there's wifi where I'm going.**

**Sorry for the filler chapter, tho.**

* * *

I stared at Leiko's sleeping figure. I actually thought Tadashi would _flip_ when he sees that there's a girl on my bed but right now, he doesn't seem to be too focused on that. But right now, that isn't what matters. What matters is that I have a _girl_ in _my bed_. That is far beyond my expectation of what kind of first date I should have. Especially since after Baymax's very, um, disturbing, well I can't call it 'disturbing', per say, more like forever scarring, 'the talk'.

Leiko stirred slightly and pulled the blanket closer to her body. I smiled at that and laid down on my back.

"Tadashi, are you going to get up and turn off the lights?" I called

"I'm sleeping." Tadashi replied

I chuckled, "Yeah. Thought so too."

I got up and walked towards the switch at the other side of the bed, near the stairway.

"Good night, nerd."

"Good night, knucklehead."

I flipped the switch and walked back to my side of the bed but not before tripping on many things scattered on the floor.

"_Oof_!"

"I told you to clean your side, right?"

"Yeah. Yeah." I got up from the floor and went back to the bed. I turned my back towards Leiko and closed my eyes but felt an arm wrap around my stomach and pull me closer

"Good night Leiko." I murmured

"Mhm."

* * *

Tadashi woke up at the loud thud in his room. His vision blurred a bit but when he recovered, he turned to the digital clock at the side of his bed, screaming 1:25 am. He sat down and peeked at his brother's side of the room. Just like what he thought, there was Hiro, on the floor and Leiko on Hiro's side of the bed. Tadashi sighed, got up and walked towards his brother, careful to avoid the obstacles that is the trash in Hiro's side. He kneeled down and shook his brother's shoulders lightly.

"Hey." He said, "Hey Hiro. Wake up."

The boy grumbled and remained in his position.

"Come on. The floor's cold." Tadashi stated tiredly

"What floor are you talking about?" Hiro grunted

"You're sleeping on the floor. Leiko pushed you."

Hiro sighed and opened his tired eyes. He sat down and crawled over to the other side of the bed and went back to sleep. Tadashi rolled his eyes and went back to his bed and falling back to slumber.

_Bzz... Bzz… Bzz…_

"What is that sound?" Hiro whispered and turned to his right, only to see Leiko's phone ringing

He picked it up and winced at the sudden light but read the name of the caller.

"Ethan?"

He pressed the green 'answer' button and put it up his ear.

Ethan's worried voice filled his ears, "Hello? Leiko? Leiko where are you? I've been looking for you for hours now. Where have you been? Please come back home. Leiko? Are you still there, yeodongsaeng?"

"Uh, E-Ethan,"

The line on the other end was silent for a moment.

"Hiro?"

"Y-Yeah. Listen. Leiko's here with me, I took her in for the night. Don't worry, she's okay. I'll bring her home, first thing in the morning." Hiro said

"Why is she there?"

"She wanted to get out. She wasn't actually planning to stay with me for the night but I found her just after she jumped out her window." Hiro answered

"I-," Ethan sighed, "Thank you for taking her in."

"It's no problem." Hiro responded, "Now you need to go to sleep. It's past midnight. I don't think it would be good for you to get tired."

"Yeah. Okay. Thanks again."

Ethan ended the call and Hiro sighed. Oh what was he going to do with these siblings?

* * *

"Tadashi, would you mind waking Hiro and Leiko up? I made breakfast." Cass ordered her nephew who was setting the table

"Nope. Not at all." Tadashi responded and went up the stairs, to his and his brother's room

He saw the two still asleep, with their arms around each other. They looked absolutely adorable but Tadashi had to break their cuteness. He shook their shoulders.

"Wake up, you two. Aunt Cass is calling you for breakfast." He said

Leiko stirred but her eyes opened slightly. She furrowed her brows.

"Why am I-."

Tadashi smiled at her.

"Oh, right."

Leiko sat down and rubbed her eyes. Tadashi nodded and shook Hiro again.

"Hiro! Wake up, knucklehead!"

Hiro groaned and opened one eye.

"Am I on the floor again?" He mumbled

"No. It's morning. You need to get up."

Hiro rolled to the other side and hugged Leiko's stomach.

Tadashi sighed, "Do you want me to shake things up?"

Hiro sat down immediately, "Nope! See! I'm awake! What are we doing here? Aunt Cass is waiting for us." He jumped off the bed and tugged Leiko along

Tadashi chuckled and followed the two downstairs.

* * *

**I'm going to answer the reviews on the next update, probably. If there IS wifi in the place and I get a chapter ready, the format is so ugly and it's all smudged up. I hope you'll still get the chance to read that though. But just use this reminder if the chapter ever does get updated with the ugly format:**

When there's a pound sign or # before a word, that means the word is in **bold format**.

**For example: **#Hey, everybody! It's me here! And this is my AN. (Proper format is: **Hey **everybody! It's me here! And this is my AN.)

Now when there's another pound sign or # at the end of the sentence, that means the whole sentence or paragraph is fully in **bold format**.

**For example: **#Hey, everybody! It's me here! And this is my AN.# (Proper format: **Hey, everybody! It's me here! And this is my AN.**)

Then the asterisk sign or * for _italic format_.

**For example:** "Why do you blame me for all of this?!" GoGo snapped, her face red in rage, "Aren't *you the one responsible for it?!"

(**Note: That is an actual dialogue for an actual chapter. The next one after the next one. Yeah. It's gonna be full of angst.**)

(Proper format: "Why do you blame me for all of this?!" GoGo snapped, her face red in rage, "Aren't _you_ the one responsible for it?!")

Now the same goes when there's an asterisk or * at the end of the sentence.

**For example: **Hiro fretted. *What's wrong? Why is she feeling the pain? That's impossible. Her congenital analgesia hasn't been cured yet. GoGo what's happening?*

(**Note: This is part of that chapter too. So yeah.**)

(Proper format: Hiro fretted. _What's wrong? Why is she feeling the pain? That's impossible. Her congenital analgesia hasn't been cured yet. GoGo what's happening?_)

**Okay, lesson's done. Review?**


	27. Listen to Dashi

**Hai! I have school today so~**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

Hiro sat next to Leiko on the couch while watching the television. Hiro would be lying if he told her that he was paying attention to the movie on screen. Hiro was too focused on his former conversation with the brother of the person sitting next to him. He had a deal with her, alright, one night, and that's it. But how can he tell her that her brother's worried about her without her getting mad at him?

"Hiro, someone's looking for you!" Cass yelled from downstairs

Hiro jumped up the couch and went down the stairs, only to stop midway when he saw Ethan at the doorway.

"Hiro." the older one said as he caught a glimpse of the one going down the stairs

He walked closer to him and asked, "You here to get Leiko?"

"Yeah." Ethan nodded weakly

"I'll go, um, I'll go get her." Hiro went back up the stairs

Now was the time he needed to think.

_Think. Think. Think. Ugh. I can't think of anything! Useless, empty brain!_

"Hiro, who was that?" Leiko asked as he sat back next to her

"Oh, uh, nothing at all. I just," he sighed, "Leiko, listen. I think you should go back home."

She glared at him, "No."

"But don't you think Ethan's worrying about you?" He frowned

"I _know _that he is. But that's just it. I'm going home once he realizes that his health is far more important that mine is." She responded then turned to the boy, "He's downstairs, is he?"

Hiro bit his lip and nodded, "He really wants to see you. He was looking for you last night everywhere and he was calling so I-."

"You answered the call and told him that I'm at your place." Leiko interrupted, "Way to go."

"I'm sorry but you just can't make him forget about you. He's your brother. I don't know how you're not suffering about this." Hiro shook his head

Leiko furrowed her brows, "You really think I'm _not _suffering? He's my brother. He practically raised me. I've been dependent on him as much as you are with Tadashi. Do you understand?"

"Hey," Tadashi stood at the stairs, watching the two, "Hiro, aunt Cass needs some help."

Hiro sighed and went back downstairs to tend to his aunt's cafe. Tadashi turned to Leiko who was just staring at him.

"I know what you're going to say." She started

Tadashi pursed his lips to a straight line, "Look, I'm also an older brother and I also practically raised Hiro but making him wait there outside is just too far gone. He's sick with cancer and you need to be there for him. You know that. Baymax also scanned you earlier as a practice, and we discovered that you have congenital analgesia. Let me just ask you this thing, has he been there when _you _needed him because you had an injury and didn't even know it?"

Leiko sighed, "Alright, fine. I'm sorry."

"You shouldn't be saying sorry to me but to him." He pointed downstairs

Leiko smirked, "Aiko must be really lucky to have you."

Tadashi shrugged, "_I'm _the lucky one."

"Eh. I say you're _both_ lucky." Leiko stated and dashed behind him, back down the stairs

Maybe having Leiko would not be too bad. Maybe she was just going to be another one of his siblings. Tadashi laughed at the thought. He suddenly cannot wait for his brother's wedding. Leiko proceeded down the stairs and catches the eyes of her brother.

"Leiko!" Ethan ran quickly to the stairs and hugged his sister, not minding the judging eyes of the customers in the café, "Leiko don't you ever run away from home again!"

"I didn't." Leiko mumbled, "But I'm really sorry oppa. I was wrong. But you still need to get that medication."

"Alright. I will." he nodded and pulled her in tighter, "What would I do without you?"

Leiko bit her lip and patted her brother's back, "The real question is: What would _I_ do without you?"

* * *

Everything was fairly back to normal the next Monday. They still went to school, ate together at lunch, spent a few extra hours in the lab and went home together. The only different thing was that Tadashi needed to be careful about his pronouns but anyone could just pass it up as respect for their 'openly-gay' schoolmate. After lunch, Hiro and Leiko sat next to each other on the floor as they waited for their professor to give instructions for their final project.

"Alright, class. Can all robotics majors stand up here in front?" their middle aged professor, Mr. Satomi, stated

Hiro, along with twelve other students stood up and faced the class.

"Good, now is anyone absent today?" Mr. Satomi asked

A student behind Leiko raised his arm, "Mr. Satomi, Gaijin is not around."

"Is he a robotics major?"

"No, sir."

"Good. Now your class is just perfectly divided." Mr. Satomi nodded, "Now, your final project will cost you seventy five percent of your final grade so you better keep this up. Mess it up and we'll be seeing each other again. The project is not individual but a paired project."

Leiko felt glares sent towards her direction, she turned around to see her classmates looking at her. She sent them a hateful glare before turning her attention back to her professor.

"One robotics major is equivalent to one classmate. Understood?"

The class nodded.

"Alright, students," he turned to the students in front, "one by one."

Hiro's eyes widened. It was not possible that Leiko would be picked before he gets the chance, right? Wrong. Hiro stood at the middle of the line, the seventh person to choose and watched as his classmates were picked one by one. By the fourth person, Leiko's name was called and he heard her yell a loud "Me?!" at their classmate.

"Yes, you." Their classmate, Aikio, the one who was one of the few who started the rumor about Hiro and Leiko, nodded

"Sir, does this involve overnights?" Leiko asked their professor

"Yes. Yes it does."

"Can't _I_ just pick someone? I don't want to 'accidentally' hurt anybody." Leiko glared daggers at Aikio

"They're the ones who will create your projects. They have all rights to pick you." Mr. Satomi responded

"Fine." Leiko crossed her arms, "I suppose you have some medics ready where we're going to sleep?"

"What? Are you threatening me?"

Hiro shrugged and chuckled, "It's the first but it isn't going to be the last."

"Alright fine, you don't have medics. We're doing the project in _my _place." Leiko stated

"You have medics in your place?" Aikio asked

Leiko shook her head, "No. But I have a brother who won't tolerate me hurting someone."

"Are you sure?" Hiro asked Leiko, raising a brow in the progress

"Yes. Why?"

"Because there was one time _he _threatened me that if i hurt you one more time, he's going to kill me." Hiro smiled

"What is with you and violence?" Aikio asked, "Ugh. Whatever. I'm not going to pick some gay one. You might do something to me while I'm sleeping."

Leiko rolled her eyes and payed attention to the next students who picked and it finally stopped at Hiro.

"I pick Leiko." He pointed at the girl

Mr. Satomi raised a brow at Leiko, as if waiting for her to say something.

"What?" She asked

"Aren't you going to threaten him?"

"Nope." She shook her head no, "I'm satisfied."

Soon, all the students were partnered up and were sitting next to each other.

"So for your final project, you need to learn how to take care of your projects. Whether they be industrial sized or not, I don't care. But you need to learn to take care of your things. So now, your project is, the robotics majors will create robot babies. An eating, sleeping, and almost living baby."

* * *

**Yeah, change of plans. I won't reply here yet AND there's another chapter before the one with the angsty dialogue from last chapter. So yeah. Review?**


	28. My baby Airee

**A few words short but I guarantee a good next chapter :D**

**I still don't own anything.**

* * *

"A baby? You have got to be kidding me, right?" Leiko asked

"Well it's a good practice on taking care of things. And you're all men, it's not only the girls who will take care of the children. Remember, you planted them and not the other way around." Mr Satomi answered

"So," She turned to Hiro, "who gets to be the mommy?"

"Why are you asking me that? Isn't it obvious that _you're_ the mommy?" Hiro raised a brow

Leiko shrugged, "I dunno. I thought you wanted to be the mommy. Oh well."

Leiko started walking off to the labs before Hiro asked again.

"Wait!" she turned around, "One thing, your lab or my lab?"

Leiko furrowed her brows, "You sound like you're asking me to create a _real_ baby."

Hiro blushed madly, "It's a question!"

Leiko rolled her eyes playfully, "My lab."

They proceeded to Leiko's lab, their other friends greeting them then starting their jobs.

"Alright, so Mr. Satomi wanted it looking like a real baby, about ten months...?" Hiro stated, "Seems easy enough."

"The building part _is_ easy but the taking care part? I don't think you understand." Leiko shook her head

"It's a robotic baby. How hard can it be?"

"Uh-huh. Let me see that list." Leiko grabbed the piece of paper Mr. Satomi gave them as a guide, "The baby should look like a real baby, ten months old, blinking, and running on batteries. The baby should have the attributes of sleeping, babbling, murmuring, playing, laughing, eating, moving efficiently, and... crying." Leiko turned back to Hiro with a frustrated look, "He should've given this project to us nine months ago. We could've created the real thing!"

"Uh, what did you just say?" Tadashi, who just happened to pass by, asked

"It's nothing. Just telling Hiro that we need to start making that baby." Leiko deadpanned

"What?!"

"Oh, that came out wrong." Leiko murmured, "No, it's our project. We need to take care of a baby robot."

"So you're not," Tadashi squinted his eyes

"No! Certainly not!" Hiro blurted out

"Alright." Tadashi muttered, "You two aren't staying in one room together without anyone else in the next four weeks."

"What?" Hiro's mouth hung open

"Did I say four weeks? I meant four _months_."

"Why are you so-."

Leiko nudged Hiro's stomach.

"Yes. Sure." Leiko nodded

Tadashi walked off to his own lab, Baymax waddling behind him.

"What was that about?" Hiro rubbed his stomach

"I have a feeling you'll regret ever talking back to Tadashi at that time." She nodded, "Well? Let's start."

* * *

"So guys, what are we doing Friday night?" Fred asked as he sat on his usual couch in the lab

Classes had ended a few hours ago but their group of friends were still busy with projects. Everyone else had already went home or were in their classes so the lab was all theirs.

"I don't know," Tadashi shrugged as he tested out Baymax's multiple scanning abilities

Honey Lemon looked up from her Chemistry book, "I don't actually have plans."

"Wasabi?" Fred asked

"I don't know. I was planning on doing nothing at all." Wasabi answered

"Well what about those two lovebirds over there?" Fred pointed at Hiro and Leiko who were still focused on their baby project

"I think they have something to do." Tadashi replied

"Yeah. They've been working on that project for a while." Honey Lemon turned to Tadashi, "What _is _their project?"

"Robotic baby." Tadashi responded then walked over to Leiko and put duct tape on her right forearm

"Uh, what are you doing?" Leiko asked

Tadashi pulled the duct tape off and said "Ow".

Baymax turned around and waddled over to Hiro, Leiko and Tadashi.

"I heard the sound of distress, on a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your pain?" Baymax asked

"Zero." Tadashi answered

"I will scan you now." Baymax looked at Tadashi from head to toe, "Scan complete. You have sustained no injuries but Leiko Tomago has a slight epidermal abrasion on her right forearm."

"Um, Tadashi, I think Baymax's chip should be updated on pronouns." Wasabi stated

"What are you talking about?" Tadashi tilted his head to the right, "Baymax, what pronoun did you use on Leiko?"

"Would knowing what pronoun I used on Leiko improve her health state?" Baymax asked

"See? Baymax used 'she'." Wasabi pointed out

"Oh." Tadashi said then eyed Leiko who was looking back and forth at the door, contemplating if she should make a run for it or not

"Hey! We finished our baby!" Hiro interrupted and Leiko was fortunately off the hook

* * *

Hiro walked in to the cafe after school and after their extended lab hours that day. he had a smile on his face and greeted his aunt with the cheerfulness of a five year old.

"Wow, look how happy your are." Cass smiled then saw the child

She sighed and ran a hand through her hair, "Hiro, sweetie, I understand that you brought Leiko here but a baby? I think you're going too far. And whose baby is that?"

"Oh, her?" Hiro chuckled and looked at the little sleeping baby in his arms

The baby had thin black hair, just enough to reach her thin eye brows and some hair behind that falls off her shoulder. The baby had a pair of small, pink plump lips, a small nose and rosy cheeks. She was wearing a baby blue dress with long sleeves.

"Aunt Cass, this is my project for the finals. A robot baby."

* * *

**Oh, I may or may not update tomorrow but there are no classes so, yeah. Anyways, I wasn't planning to extend this chapter like, this long. I was supposed to launch a new discovery chapter next chapter but, eh, c'est lavie. Oh, and it's not Fred and Wasabi finding out if you're wondering. It's something else but Fred and Wasabi _will _know that Leiko's a girl in the next chapter. All I know is that I'm seeing a big chance of Baymax next chapter. Oh and HEAPS of Hirogo and Tadahoney.**

**Reviews~ (This is gonna take a lot of time)**

**Chapter 4**

**Black Thunder God: Thank you :D**

**Chapter 18**

**ThatFanFicGuy: Wow, thank you. And yes, don't worry, it will expand soon. Wait, did we just have the same idea on the pronoun thing? xD This is gonna be great. Don't worry about the Baymax bit, Tadashi and i are still working on it. Oh, the nickname's next chapter. I hope you had a nice sleep :D**

**Chapter 20**

**Golden glowing eyes: Wait, you're the one who made _I'm in love with my best friend! _a gazillion times better right? With the "Yuki is GoGo's cousin" thing? :D Thank you again for that~**

**Chapter 25**

**Hoosteen: Wait, that is so cool. You should totally write a book about it! I sense, wait, what is this? Is this what I think this is? It is! It's, it's, it's love! So how did you spend your Valentine's day? x3 (Don't feel too pressured into answering this, please? If you don't want to, don't. It's alright.) Yep, that's congenital analgesia basically. Eenope, statistics in high schools is under trigonometry, which you take the SAME year as economics. But in college, it depends on your major, mine is still on third year tho :3 Yeah, studying for math does real good and gives good results, but it's supposed to be combined with a positive outcome and perspective on math, to any subject actually. You don't need to rush choosing a college and a major, take time, it'll come soon. I'm not scaring you or anything but YES college is far harder than high school. **

**DisneyandWildKrattfangirl: On the bed with Leiko :3 ^/^ Okay, I'll try to find time :D**

**Naflah: Nope, it's still a secret :3 And I actually just got the "Aiko" thing from the comics :D**

**CookYllen: That future wife part cracked me up xD hahahaha. And the lice part too. Omigosh I'm running out of air to breathe! stahahahahahahahap! But yes, don't worry about my little baby Ethan, he'll go get that treatment.**

**MoniBP99: Nope, thank _you _for your request :D**

**secret love writer: xD Don't try to stop it dearie, it'll get WORSE. xD Jk. Go on with your bed jokes~**

**Manga Albina: Moore, yes MORE of the dates :D Eeyup :3 She knew about it but was too tired to function properly.**

**YellowSpeedyNinja: Don't worry, the plans are good :3**

**GrimCreeper: xD Yes, yes he is.**

**FanGirlJen: No! Ethan won't die! Noooo, he just caaan't *cries in a corner***

**Chapter 26**

**DisneyandWildKrattFangirl: Thank you :D**

**Sarge51: Thanks :3**

**CookYllen: Hugging Hiro is definitely our fave B)**

**GrimCreeper: (Belated) Happy Valentine's to you too :3 And yeah, I read it, just, omg, it keeps getting better and better.**

**MoniBP99: Thank you :D And thanks again~**

**Empress Coldstar: Thank you :3**

**Mysterious Mr M: Eeyup :D Thank you :)**

**Glowing golden eyes: Don't worry, it gets better.**

**secret love writer: That's the thing, I thought the chapter was near to posting so I did that but change of plans.**

**YellowSpeedyNinja: Nope, not yet.**

**Chapter 27**

**Mysterious Mr M: Yes, yes he does.**

**Hoosteen: Don't worry, sweet pea, even if I don't respond, I read each and every review just a few seconds-hours after you post it. It's fine, storm's clearing off. Well then here it is :D**

**DisneyandWildKrattFangirl: Baby girl, yes, brown eyes, possible, but the brown hair, unfortunately no :C Sorry.**

**CookYllen: Nope, no they don't yet. Those teasing little losers. Actually, the baby project was a plan from the start, for reals.**

**secret love writer: Two chapters? probably not xC change of plans.**

**Guest: Which TV show? The Suite Life of Zack and Cody or something? And no, actually, she's gonna be pretty good at it. Better than Hiro, to be honest. Not to sound rude or mean but I think, if it was The Suite Life, London's attitude and care made an impact on your perspective towards Asian girl taking care of a baby project.**

**MoniBP99: It is interesting. (I just hope that I'll have a project like that someday)**

**YellowSpeedyNinja: Here it is~**

**Manga Albina: No, it's fine. I feel you. Yes, yes they did :D Yes, Aikio totally deserved that.**

**Phew. That was a lot, 32 to be exact. Well, that's it. Review?**


	29. Friday Nights at Freddy's 1

**Woot woot! Yush! It's me birthday! Also, you are wrong dear cousin (I have no more load so I'll reply here), I am not "5 years old because I still like bh6". You are so wrong in many levels. I am _7 _years old. Can I spell it for you? Seven. S-E-V-E-N.**

**What? What do you mean I'm "not seven"? What? Seventeen? You're kidding right? It's obviously 2005 right now and I was born 1998, so I'm seven years old. What? IT'S 2015?!**

**It's 2015 and I still don't own anything.**

* * *

"So are we going now or what?" Leiko impatiently tapped her foot as she stood outside the car

Honey Lemon was already inside the car and was waiting for Wasabi to load Leiko's things at the back.

"Why in a hurry?" Honey Lemon asked

"If we stay any longer, my brother might change his mind." Leiko answered

"You sure this is all?" Wasabi asked

"I'm sure." Leiko replied then got in the car Wasabi got in the driver's seat and buckled his seat belt, "Alright, let's go?"

"Yes." Leiko nodded

He looked at his two passengers, "Seat belts please."

Leiko rolled her eyes and put the seat belt on.

"Happy?"

"Very."

And Wasabi drove off to the Lucky Cat Café with a reasonable speed of twenty five to thirty meters per hour.

"Can we go anymore slower?" Leiko asked as they all got off the car

Honey Lemon shrugged, "That's just how Wasabi is."

Wasabi opened the door and let the two enter the cafe first.

"Boys, they're here." Cass called, "Take a seat."

"Oh, no thank you, Aunt Cass. We'll be going as soon as they get here." Honey Lemon smiled

Leiko looked up at the taller girl then back to the older woman in front of them.

"We're here!" Hiro replied as he went down with his bag, Tadashi trailing after his brother, "Leiko, you're here!" He grinned then ran to Leiko and pulled her closer to Cass

"Aunt Cass, meet Leiko." Hiro stated, "Leiko, this is my aunt Cass, but she's more like a mom than an aunt, really."

"Is he the one?" Cass smiled brightly

Hiro grinned and nodded, "The one and only."

"Uh, hi Miss Hama-."

"Oh stop with the formalities." Cass stated, "If you're dating one of my babies, you're my family. Isn't that right, Aiko?"

Honey Lemon chuckled and nodded, "Thank you Aunt Cass."

"It's no problem, Honey." Cass nodded, "Now get going. Your friend's probably waiting for you. Wait, Tadashi, you're bringing Baymax?"

Tadashi nodded, "Yep. Hiro and Leiko might need some help with the baby."

"The baby!" Hiro yelled and rushed up the stairs

All of them stared as Hiro went back upstairs, all silent.

Tadashi turned to Leiko, "Alright next time remind me to keep the baby at _your _place."

"Agreed." Leiko nodded

Hiro went back the stairs, panting, with the baby in his arms. The baby was now wide awake, her slanted hazel brown eyes showing, and was reaching towards Hiro's face. She was wearing the dress Honey Lemon made for her. It was a yellow dress, with a green polka dot pattern. The sleeves stopped at the shoulders and it had peter pan collar. There was a light green bow that had the ribbon at the back at the stomach and a balloon like skirt. A line ran from the wrist to the underarms from each arm.

Leiko grinned at the sight of the baby and grabbed it from Hiro's arms and started cradling the small figure in her arms.

She looked up at him, "You didn't give her blue eyes? You know that she could have."

Hiro shrugged, "I liked your eyes too much."

"Really?" She raised a brow

"Yes, really." He laughed, "Let's go?"

"Bye Aunt Cass." The Hamada brothers nodded and hugged their aunt, who in return, kissed their foreheads

"Be good now, okay?" Cass stated

The boys nodded and gave their aunt another hug then went outside. Cass sighed as her nephews exited the building. They were growing up fast but she was certain her job would never end.

Leiko gave the baby back to Hiro as Wasabi loaded the two's bags.

"We all set?" Wasabi asked

"Not just yet." Leiko answered

"What's wrong?"

"I'm driving." Leiko replied as she sat at the driver's seat

"You don't even have a professional driver's license yet!" Wasabi retorded

"Those how has professional driver's license, please raise your hand." Leiko deadpanned

Honey Lemon, Tadashi, and Wasabi all raised their hands.

"See? I can drive with a student's license." She started up the engine, "Well, you coming or not?"

The others who were still outside got in their positions in the car. Honey Lemon, Wasabi, and Tadashi at the back and Hiro at the passenger's seat.

"Everybody seated?" Leiko asked

Everyone gave their own answers of confirmation before Leiko sped off. Honey Lemon shrieked, Tadashi tried desperately to calm her down while calming himself down, and Wasabi curled up in a ball in his seat. Hiro, all the while, had a huge grin on his face.

"This is so cool!" Hiro yelled as they reached sixty meters per hour

Suddenly, Airee, their robot baby, started wailing loudly. Hiro furrowed his brows and looked at his baby. He rocked Airee several times to no result.

"Leiko, Airee's crying." Hiro stated loudly

"What?" The car suddenly halted then the light turned red, "Airee's crying? Already?"

"It stopped?" Wasabi asked

"Oh thank goodness." Honey Lemon sighed, "Off the wheel, now. I'm driving."

Leiko snatched the baby from Hiro's arms and sat at the back of the car. Honey Lemon replaced Leiko's position and drove off nicely to Fred's house. Within minutes, the robot baby's cries turned to sniffles.

"You're really good at this." Tadashi remarked

"Yeah I guess." She looked at the baby in her arms

Airee was already dozing off so they all knew they had to be quiet for the rest of the trip. A few minutes later, the houses got larger in size and fewer in number until they stopped at a very big one.

"Whoa." Leiko breathed as she looked out the window, "This is where Fred lives?"

The question was answered as Fred hurriedly opened the door next to Leiko.

"Guys, welcome to mi casa, that's French for 'front door'." Fred greeted

"It's really... not." Honey Lemon smiled apologetically

Fred's butler, Heathcliff, helped Tadashi with the bags of the others. Wasabi was still in a slight trauma on Leiko's driving while Hiro walked alongside Leiko who was focused on their baby.

"I thought you lived under a bridge." Leiko murmured

"So how was the ride here?" Fred asked as they entered the house

"It was horrible!" Wasabi replied a bit too quickly

"Hey I thought Honey Lemon was a great driver." Fred stated

"Not her!" Wasabi then pointed at Leiko, "Him!"

"Hey, have you even seen he-his invention?" Hiro smirked, "I think we were still lucky."

"You bet you are." Leiko interjected, "You're all lucky Airee here started crying. I was about to hit seventy."

"Tell me again _how _you got a student's license." Wasabi murmured

Fred led them towards a few more halls then he clapped his hand twice and the door in front of them opened that led to one of Fred's rooms. Everyone gawked at the room and the various action figures it had. There were probably more than a hundred small action figures and more than fifty life-sized, from the ceiling to the floor.

"If Leiko hadn't driven us at _that _speed," Wasabi started, "this would probably be the weirdest thing that I've seen all day."

* * *

**This would be all for now because someone suddenly got home. Yea. Bye bye! Friday Nights at Freddy's 2 will be soon~ Replies will be at the next chapter also, sorry, really sorry. Also, to Hoosteen, I'll probably be PMing you, so yeah. I think I wanna get all ranty.**

**Review?**


	30. Friday Nights at Freddy's 2

**Wait, let's see. One, two, three, yep, three changes in one chapter. Okay, wait, story time! You remember me saying that I want a project like this a few chapters back? Well it came true. Of course we wouldn't make an actual robot baby and all that. We just have this project where we'll find one or two street children and spend a few hours with them and teach them, feed them, basically, we're the parents for a short time and it makes me so happy.**

**I still don't own anything.**

* * *

We all entered Fred's room and Tadashi and Heathcliff put down our bags and Tadashi activated Baymax.

"Well, I didn't know Leiko has a thing for speed." Fred murmured

"Oh, no." Tadashi gasped

"It's happening? Already?" Honey Lemon asked

"Here it is." Wasabi groaned

"What's happening guys?" I asked

"I got it!" Fred snapped his fingers, "Speedy!"

"Uh, what?"

"Speedy. Your nickname's Speedy." Fred explained

"No. Just, no." I shook my head

"Well, he almost beat the red light. I think that could help." Wasabi inputted

"Yes!" Fred jumped, "GoGo! We'll call you GoGo!"

"What's with these nicknames anyway?" I asked

"Identification." Fred shrugged, "And so that we could be at least catchy."

"So how come Hiro and Tadashi don't get one?"

"Hiro is already great but Tadashi, don't worry buddy. I'll find one for you." Fred smiled at Tadashi

We all heard a phone ringing and I looked around only to realize it was my phone, which was in my bag.

"I'll get it." Hiro stated and rummaged through my bag

He gave it to me and I pressed the answer button.

_"Leiko! Thank goodness you answered. I was worried when you didn't answer on the first ring. Are you alright? Is something hurting? Do you have a wound or an injury? Should I pick you up, yeodongsaeng?"_

"Oppa, I'm fine." I smiled

I saw Tadashi nudge Hiro, "What? You want me to call you 'nii-san'?"

_"Are you sure?"_ Ethan asked

"I'm sure." I nodded, "Now hang the phone and take a rest."

He ended the call and I placed the phone in my pocket. There was another ringing and I saw Hiro with his phone to his ear.

"How did you get my number?" He asked

I raised a brow.

"It's not a girl. It's your brother." He stated, "Yes. She's fine. No. No injuries. No wounds. Nothing. Wait, isn't she old enough to," he paused and furrowed his brows, "what do you mean congenital analgesia?"

"Congenital analgesia," Baymax stated, "also known as Congenital insensitivity to pain. It is a condition where in the patient cannot feel any physical pain."

"Leiko?" Hiro asked, "Yeah. I'll, I'll make sure that she's fine."

He put the phone away from his ear and looked at me, "You never told me that."

I felt a hand pull me and I looked up to see Tadashi.

"She doesn't _need _to." Tadashi plainly stated

"Whoa, whoa. You two, don't fight." I glared at the two

Honey Lemon dragged Tadashi away from Hiro and both her and I sat them on the couch, with the two of us in the middle.

"Huh, I remember a classmate." Fred started as he sat next to Tadashi and Wasabi sat next to Hiro, " He has a sister with the same thing. He's in one World lit class and at the start of the semester he was this happy guy who every befriended and liked."

"Uh, what's the name of your classmate again?" Hiro asked

"Ethan." Fred answered

Both Hiro and I looked at each other nervously.

"But now, he's not even talking to anyone."

I furrowed my brows, _What?!_

"I heard he has cancer."

Tadashi looked at me and I nodded my head lightly.

"I, uh, yeah, listen, you guys," I started, "Hiro and I wanted to tell you something." I nudged him, "Tell them."

"Why do _I _have to be the one to tell them?" He whispered

"Because I said so...?"

"That doesn't make any sense."

"Hiro!"

"Fine! Ethan is Leiko's,"

"GoGo's." Fred corrected

"GoGo's brother."

"Wait, I thought the Ethan guy had a _sister_." Wasabi inputted

Hiro nodded, "Well he does," and that's L-GoGo."

"What?!" Fred yelled, "You mean to tell me that GoGo's really a girl? All this time?"

"Yeah." I replied

"That's..." Wasabi paused, "huh. I didn't think that you were. Wait, so that's why you're the mother one in this thing?"

"Yes." I nodded

We continued talking for a bit then ate pizza for dinner, a few hours later, Heathcliff, Fred's butler, brought us all to their family's theater room. There were about ten seats, which could probably fit two people each, then the movie started playing.

"Hey guys, could we not make it to loud? Airee's sleeping." I called to the others

Fred nodded and let Heathcliff lessen the volume.

"That's better." I nodded

Hiro got up from his chair, which was next to his brother, and sat down next to me at the farthest seat.

"Hey, I can take care of this, you know?" I asked him as he stared at Airee

"Can I hold her?" He asked

I nodded and handed him the baby. "Thank you. My arm was going numb."

"It's no problem." He murmured at he stared at the baby

"You seem so focused on this." I moved to the seat with Hiro

"Wow, we can fit in this thing and there's still space?" Hiro stated as he patted the chair

I put a hand on Hiro's mouth, "Alright, shh, the movie's starting."

* * *

"I have to say, that was a great movie." Tadashi commented

"Mhm." Honey Lemon agreed, "It was kinda sad though. It's bad that his dad died."

"Hey, guys?" Wasabi whispered then pointed at the back

Everyone looked at the back and saw GoGo and Hiro, in one chair, sleeping. GoGo's head was on Hiro's shoulder and Hiro's head laid on top on GoGo's head. Meanwhile, Airee was bundled in Hiro's arms, the baby's little arms reaching up to Hiro and babbling happily.

"O...kay...?" Honey Lemon started then looked at everyone, "Photo, photo."

They all followed Honey Lemon's steps towards the two and made sure she had her flash off. She clicked the shutter button and took a photo of the two. She took the little baby from Hiro's arms and the boy shifted a bit but not enough to let GoGo's head fall.

"So what are we gonna do about these two?" Wasabi asked

"Let them be. It's fine." Fred shrugged

And they all left Hiro and GoGo in the theater room to go to sleep.

* * *

**This chapter's so... if I put it in food, it's bland. Idk. I feel uninspired.**

**Reviews~**

**Chapter 13**

**wubtastical: You know what they say, if anything can go wrong, it will.**

**Chapter 25**

**Daydreams123: Really? Wow I didn't even know that. (No sarcasm intended)**

**Chapter 26**

**Daydreams123: xD Yes, yes he did.**

**Chapter 27**

**Daydreams123: Nope, she won't be.**

**Chapter 28**

**FanGirlJen: It does doesn't it?**

**themushroommanofmerryland: Oh, I did that! Actually, the baby isn't _inside _the egg, the baby _is _the egg. It was a very hard project because if you break it, say goodbye to your grades.**

**cybercorpsesnake: xD Thank you :3**

**CookYllen: I guess I liked putting many of them xD**

**DisneyandWildKrattFangirl: Yes, Airee is the name of the baby.**

**Hoosteen: Here it is, I couldn't reply to you on PM, your Private Messaging was disabled. Anyways, I can't rant here so summary of my rant. Yes, YES we need a recreation of that. Your plans were so sweet and dang it would make ANY girl happy. I think, and this is just my opinion, I think you found the one for you. Meanwhile, mine is either stuck in a traffic jam right now, or he fell off a cliff or something OR disguised as someone I know, I still don't know. And how many pretty girls are your friends again? xD Jk. I hope you have a happy life with them two :D Oh, and don't worry about the 'storm'. Usually, I just use that word as a sign that there are a lot of school works. Yep. I live at the Philippines.**

**Guest (MoniBP99): Thank you. And you can, dearie. And, I know right? I hope they give out projects like that.**

**DetectiveInspectoMe: Here it is :D**

**Manga Albina: Nope... Hopefully, they won't. **

**OmnimonAllDelete: Why though?**

**YellowSpeedyNinja: Here :D**

**Glowing Golden Eyes: What do you mean wouldn't remember you? And dude, I was supposed to put Callaghan as the antagonist. I think it was better off when Yuki was the antagonist :D**

**Daydreams123: xD But thank goodness he didn't.**

**Chapter 29**

**Hoosteen: Nope. What gave you the idea that I was mad? And don't worry, if I'm gonna say hate, I don't give warnings, instead, I just tell them instantly. And thank you :D**

**FanGirlJen: Thank you :D**

**CookYllen: Don't worry, sweetie, no need for a gift. (Cause I mean, you've given more than enough from the past few weeks (Wait... months?)) Oh, and thanks :D**

**MoniBP99: xD The chapter was actually based from the title and thank you.**

**Manga Albina: Here it is :D And basically ruin their lives. (I think I just spoiled a part of the story)**

**secret love writer: Thank you :D**

**Jack: Nope. Sorry.**

**Review?**


	31. When you leave, leave it here

**Children, have you been having fun these past few chapters? Good! Now have you packed your lunches yet? You need to because we're going on a feel trip!**

**Oh, by the way, I'm gonna go Alex Hirsch style here and I'm just gonna say that there is at least one person who won't make it out alive in the story. Buckle up.**

**P.S. This is just a preview. I wanted to post the whole thing but I'm actually really really drained but I needed to ask you something. Please please PLEASE answer this honestly, okay? It's for someone's safety.**

* * *

That morning, all of them sat around the dining area, letting Heathcliff do his work. They were chatting about what they were doing in their classes and all the things that interested them. Fred sat at the middle of the rectangular table, Tadashi at his right and Hiro at his left. Honey Lemon sat next to Tadashi, followed by Wasabi, and GoGo sat next to Hiro, then Airee in a high chair, the baby was just babbling and playing with the artificial food they had to create.

"Airee, don't play with your food." GoGo whispered as she wiped the baby's chin with her bib

Tadashi turned to his brother and gestured his head towards GoGo. The younger Hamada got up and walked over to the baby, "Come on, baby, mommy's still eating."

GoGo rolled her eyes, "Hiro, it's fine."

* * *

**And since I've been keeping you out in the dark for so long, here it is. It's _the _chapter.**

* * *

"Why do you blame me for all of this?!" GoGo snapped, her face red in rage, "Aren't _you_ the one responsible for it?!"

"Haven't we talked about this already? I told you already that I _can't_ take over tonight because I have something to do!" Hiro yelled at GoGo

"Well what am _I_ supposed to do? Forget about passing the finals and just do that project?!" GoGo retorded

"You know what, I'm getting tired of this!" Hiro crossed his arms

GoGo furrowed her brows and asked lowly, "What are you talking about, Hiro?"

"I'm tired of everything! I'm tired that we're constantly fighting! Of that project! Of finals! School! I'm tired of keeping your secret hidden!" he paused, "I'm tired of this relationship!"

GoGo stared straight into Hiro's eyes and looked for hesitation, even in his voice, but she found none. None of that sweet Hiro, none of that innocent Hamada inside of him. Hiro was not with her anymore. The Hiro she fell in love with was not this person in front of her. This Hiro was a heartbreaker. This Hiro was rude and selfish. This Hiro did not love her.

"Fine." GoGo uttered and turned around

* * *

She could feel her ribs getting crushed by the seat belt. She could feel her legs in an uncomfortable position that bent them violently. She could feel her arms losing energy as blood dripped from her forearms. She could feel the painful throbbing in her head and all she could do was yell in her mind for it all to stop.

Then it suddenly clicked in her mind. She could feel the pain.

And everything was suddenly dark.

* * *

**Man, that's so many that I _have _to revise the chapter and add mooooooooooooore. Okay, now to the question, but I trust you, every. single. one. of. you. to NOT, I repeat, _NOT_, let this go to Wattpad. So here it is: What would you do if someone is threatening someone that they'll be raped? But the thing here is, you don't know who sent the message that they _will _be or you _do _know but it's not yet confirmed? Please guys, I just need your help. This may or may not be in a future story tho~**

**Reviews~**

**Chapter 20**

**ShayIsHere: I hope you had a nice sleep dear :D**

**Chapter 23**

**ShayIsHere: Eh, don't worry, that happens to me _all _the time.**

**Chapter 29**

**DayDreams123: xD**

**Chapter 30**

**FanGirlJen: Yep and the second thing, yep too :D**

**DayDreams123: Thank you :3 Oh and it was supposed to be up for your imaginations at first but it became How to Train your Dragon 2, so yeah, it's HTTYD2.**

**MoniBP99: Thank you :D**

**Hoosteen: Sorry I can't send PMs for the time being (actually, until March 20th or so), busy and all that. That Valentine's would be pretty unforgettable, to be honest, anyone wouldn't forget about it easily. The siblings part made me think about how me and my best friend (same name as you) roll. Now I miss my best friend :( (I haven't seen him since June 17th last year) Actually, dates all depends on you and how Sydney would like it. Just make sure that you two are happy and that's pretty much one of the best dates you could ever have. Yep, you have so many friends. And wee! Same name with the spongebob fanatic only that mine starts with C! Man I would really love to help but I'm a leader in like, five (I think...?) groups for school and I need to balance time and sorry, I can't really help unless EVERYTHING is done (Projects+Finals). And that might take three more weeks but afterwards, don't worry, it's summer, I can help in anything. Thank you, and thanks for the good luck! I need it badly right now.**

**fanficreviewer69: That... is actually pretty good but sorry, I'm sticking with the T rating. And I have plans for the future, and don't worry, they _will _have a baby.**

**secret love writer: I read your review just after I thought of telling all of you guys that at least one won't make it out alive, so, yeah.**

**HorsemanOTA: Aww, thank you :D**

**MistyAnneLacey: Thank you :3**

**Lightning Dragon: Thank you. And soon, I'll try to update soon.**

**DisneyandWildKrattFangirl: I didn't too, the time it was airing was daytime here so I was in school. And yep, she is isn't she?**

**Okay, so, review? Also, you might think that putting up this happy facade is hard, right? You may or may know right now that I'm struggling to balance all of the projects (I have an adopt-a-street-child thing for my CLE class,where I am the leader, a massive one act play for Literature, where I have to be a leader, finish that freaking garden where no plant can ever grow for NSTP, where I'm _also _a leader, an extemporaneous and manuscript speech for speech class, a thesis for our FilBas (About reading and researching Filipino topics), a lot more catching up on the grades that have lowered this Midterm (aka everything except for three subjects)) and finals. But, yeah, three more weeks of first year left and I'm gonna be taking major subjects (which will make me even _more _busy).**

**It's sad but I have to do it and yeah, don't worry guys, I'm still holding on.**


	32. Put that thing back where it came from

**Okay, so you get a sorta long chapter for making up for not updating. I know I said that I can't update but my thesis is already done and my professor is impressed with my impromptu and extemporaneous speech so there's not much burden for me... till Sunday which is tomorrow.**

**Oh, and thank you for those who answered the question from last chapter and sorry to those whom PMs I haven't replied to yet. I have a tendency of being a bit shy... Okay, a lot shy. Oh, and update, the threat wasn't added on to much further so they're safe. Thank you.**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

That morning, all of them sat around the dining area, letting Heathcliff do his work. They were chatting about what they were doing in their classes and all the things that interested them. Fred sat at the middle of the rectangular table, Tadashi at his right and Hiro at his left. Honey Lemon sat next to Tadashi, followed by Wasabi, and GoGo sat next to Hiro, then Airee in a high chair, the baby was just babbling and playing with the artificial food they had to create.

"Airee, don't play with your food." GoGo whispered as she wiped the baby's chin with her bib

Tadashi turned to his brother and gestured his head towards GoGo. The younger Hamada got up and walked over to the baby, "Come on, baby, mommy's still eating."

GoGo rolled her eyes, "Hiro, it's fine."

"And haven't I already told you that it's not?" Hiro argued as he went back to his seat, "Plus, Airee is also my project so you shouldn't be worrying much about her."

GoGo shrugged, "I guess that's fine by me."

Hiro turned to his brother and the person next to his brother, "So how was Airee last night when she was with you two?"

"She was playing until about two in the morning but when her batteries were running down, she fell asleep." Honey Lemon answered

"Hey, we're really sorry that we didn't get to take care of her last night." GoGo said

"It's no worry, after all, we _are_ going to take care of your children soon, right?" Honey Lemon smirked

Both Hiro and GoGo blushed violently, "We are not about to have a baby!"

"Sure." Tadashi chuckled

"Now that I know that GoGo's a girl, and all that," Wasabi paused and laughed lightly, "it really changes everything."

Fred furrowed his brows

"Why?"

Tadashi and Honey Lemon looked at each other then to their friend, "Babies."

* * *

GoGo entered the front door of her house just after waving goodbye to her friends.

"Leiko, that you?" Ethan's muffled yell sounded

"Yeah." GoGo replied, "But don't be too noisy. I'm taking care of Airee."

She heard a wooden chair scrapping against the tiles and then patters of feet against the floor and her brother came in view.

"She's staying here? Let me see my niece!" Ethan stated giddly, a large smile on his face

GoGo placed the sleeping baby in her brother's arms and proceeded upstairs with her bag. She placed her bag on the floor next to the door and went back downstairs to the living room. She sat down on the couch and flipped the tv on, her brother sitting next to her.

"So what did you do last night?" GoGo started

"Nothing." Ethan answered

"Really?" GoGo looked at her brother, "You know, you could get a date or have a couple of friends over, right?"

Ethan shrugged, "I'm having a hard time taking care of you, you think I can manage _another_ girl in my life?"

"Are you saying that I'm 'girlfriend material' enough for you?" GoGo smirked

"Probably." Ethan mumbled, "But seriously, Leiko, you don't need to think about that. You know me when it comes to girls."

GoGo rolled her eyes, "Well, you're hopeless. But please remember that I also want a sister-in-law just as badly as you want a brother-in-law."

Ethan glared at his sister playfully, "Shut up you."

* * *

Tadashi pushed the door of the café and entered, his younger brother trailing after him. They walked to the back of the counter and gave their aunt a kiss on her cheeks.

"You're home." she beamed, "How was the sleep over?"

"It was great!" Hiro blurted out happily, "It was the _best _sleepover I ever went to!"

Tadashi laughed lightly as he headed to the refrigerator at the other side of the room, "It was the _first _sleepover you went to."

"Still!" Hiro defended himself

Cass smiled at her two boys. They were growing up so fast.

"What happened that made it the best one ever then?" Cass asked as she prepared two hot chocolates for her nephews

The small family sat at the table, all content on their little bonding time.

"Well Leiko finally admitted it to everybody." Hiro started, "Which is great but we also found out that she had congenital analgesia, but I think she's going to be fine." Hiro turned to his brother, "She's going to be alright, right?"

Tadashi stared at his brother with wide eyes then he tilted his head to the right where his aunt was sitting. Their Aunt Cass was staring at the little Hamada with the same look his brother was giving him.

"Uh, did I..." Hiro gulped, "Did I do something wrong?"

Aunt Cass furrowed her brows, "She...?"

"Oh." Hiro mumbled, "_Oh_!"

"Hiro!" Cass called, "_She_?"

Hiro shrugged, "Well, Leiko's a girl." He stated, "And that's it."

"What?"

"Leiko's a girl. She was never a boy this whole time." Hiro sighed, "I'm sorry for not telling you any sooner aunt Cass but she and I really planned to tell you soon over a dinner or something."

"Well," Cass paused, "you can invite her over sometime. Maybe next week? Before your finals?"

"I think that would be fine for her." Hiro nodded then hung his head low, "You're not mad at me," he looked up slightly, "are you?"

Cass sighed and smiled weakly, "Why would I be mad at you for something like that?"

* * *

School was fairly normal the following three days with the exception of Honey Lemon and Tadashi being even more closer. Nobody could figure out _why _they acted like that around each other but they all assumed that it had something to do with their date the past Saturday. Finals week was approaching the student of San Fransokyo Institute of Technology and the teachers were adding more and more projects and homeworks to their huge pile of school works. With the addition of Airee to their everyday lives, school, eating, hygiene, and sleep were barely attainable. Pressure were slowly being added to the two freshmen who had any time for themselves at all.

"Hello? Yeah, GoGo?" Hiro asked as he pressed the phone to his ear

"_Hiro_?_ What's up_?"

"Nothing much. I just wanted to tell you that Airee's with Tadashi and Honey Lemon right now. They're at the mall." Hiro paused, "You don't mind, right?"

"_Of course_. _Not at all_."

"Okay." Hiro nodded, "See you soon?"

"_We have a date tonight_...?"

"That's what I meant." Hiro chuckled, "But I still can't believe that you had a crush on me. That's so sappy for you."

"_Hiro_,"

"Yeah?"

"_We're dating...?_"

"But you _still _had a crush on me!" He laughed, "Alright, I'll see you later then."

* * *

"I thought you were taking Airee today?!" GoGo snapped as she ran a hand through her hair

"But you said you wouldn't mind!" Hiro responded

"I wouldn't mind that Tadashi and Honey Lemon would be watching her!" GoGo groaned, "See? This is why I don't like group projects!"

"Hey! Hey! Break it up you two!" Ethan called from inside the house where Airee's consistent crying was heard

GoGo rolled her eyes and slammed the door shut hardly at Hiro's face. She marched to her brother and snatched the baby from his arms, desperately trying to make the baby stop crying.

"You shouldn't have yelled at him, you know." Ethan glared at his sister, "And I'm not siding with him because he's a guy like me."

"You don't understand." GoGo murmured and ran up the stairs

She closed her door jumped to the bed, still making the now-sleeping Airee to her silent state. She buried her head on her pillow then switched her brother's radio, which was on the table next to her bed, on.

_I need a hero, I'm holding out for a hero_

_Til' the end of the night._

_He's gotta be strong_

_And he's gonna be fas_-.

GoGo glared murderously at the radio as she changed station.

_-ro, no hero._

_No hero, no hero._

_No hero, no he_-.

GoGo groaned and changes the station again.

_Till I go the distance, and my journey is complete_

_But to look beyond the glory is the hardest part_

_For a hero's strength is measured by his heart_.

GoGo nearly ripped the hair out of her head as she changed the station once more.

_And then a hero comes along,_

_With the strength to carry on._

GoGo brought the radio up.

"Don't you _dare_ throw my radio to the ground Leiko Tomago or so help me!" Ethan yelled from outside of the room

* * *

**Yes, I like to tease GoGo once in a while. Oh, and THE chapter's next chapter. So watch out.**

**Reviews~**

**Chapter 15**

**Guest: What? What did I do?**

**Chapter 31**

**bull poli: Here it is! Well, actually, not yet.**

**Hoosteen: Nope, that's not the chapter yet. It's fairly longer... I hope, but most main stuff was featured in the spoiler last chapter so not much huge content for the next one but I will be adding more to that. And the club? Wee! I'm in a new club! Oh, yeah, I understand the "few close friends" bit. That's my current state right now so, yeah. I don't know about my name, I never really went by "Caitlin" till college when my friends decided "Louise" was hard to pronounce, but eh, I technically have, like, three nicknames now? About Justin, well, we're not actually really talking much, I still see my other high school friends except him because he's in a different university (I told him he should've went to the same school as me!) but I think, when I look at his blog, I think that he still wants high school to happen again. I think he misses everything. He's basically my brother who's just really busy with a nursing course, I understand him. I think there was some part in the relationship contract where it says that you're the human coat rack in the mall xD Oh, and you're also in a club too! A club of the people who call me "Caitlin" and the population's like, five to ten...? Anyways, WELCOME TO THE CLUB!**

**MoniBP99: Oh there's so much more to that, dearie. And thank you for answering the question :D**

**CzarAndrew: Thank you, thank you for the criticism :D Yeah, the 'girl-in-a-boy's-school' thing has been used in different fandoms but it's fairly new in this one, well, considering that this _is _a new fandom. Yeah, I don't know, some of the facts just kinda stuck with me when I was doing my research for my first bh6 story (one I wrote _before _watching the movie), so, yeah. Oh, and thank you for answering the question!**

**DisneyandWildKrattfangirl: Thank you for the suggestion :D And yes, he will, but don't worry too much about it.**

**DetectiveInspectoMe: Nope, it's just a spoiler. **

**secret love writer: Oh, don't worry, I'm going to build up at that part. And thank you for the answer :D**

**Manga Albina: That little glitch happened to me too when I was reading a story here. Anyways, thank you, and thanks for understanding.**

**YellowSpeedyNinja: But wait, there's more!**

**cybercorpsesnake: That's not the end :3**

**Daydreams123: Thank you, thank you so much.**

**Guest: Aww, thank you dearie :D**

**ShayIsHere: Thank you :D**

**Anyways, thank you, all of your for understanding and those who sent me PMs, thank you, all :D**

**For the second time around, I'm gonna say this, and this is a HUGE reminder for this story and I'm NOT kidding.**

**At least one character won't make it out alive. Make your bets and buckle up.**

**Review?**


	33. He's too hot! (Hot damn)

**I'm not in the mood to speak but I want to ask you something really important.**

**Who do you think will die in the story? I'll put up a poll on who might possibly die or who is most likely to die. I just wanna see your answers.**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

GoGo groaned, rolled her eyes and placed the radio back down.

"There? Happy?" She asked

"Very." Ethan replied

GoGo laid on her back and stared at the ceiling. Everything was silent until-.

"Da, da, d-dada...?"

GoGo quirked an eyebrow and turned to her baby.

Airee stared at her curiously, "Dada."

"Dada? What do you mean 'dada'?" GoGo asked her baby

"Daaaaadaa." Airee repeated then her face turned into a sad expression and she started crying, "Dada!"

GoGo rocked Airee for a while but the baby was still crying.

"Airee, what is it? I thought you just ate?" GoGo questioned

She touched the baby's diaper, front and back, and noticed that it was not wet.

"Why are you crying?"

Airee wailed 'Dada' over and over again and showed no signs of stopping. GoGo groaned and grabbed her phone. She dialed Hiro's number and put the phone to her ear.

* * *

Tadashi turned the radio on at the Lucky Cat Café as he served the orders of the few dine in customers. He bobbed his head to the beat of the music as he went around the café.

_This is hit _

_That ice cold _

_Michelle Pfieffer _

_That white gold _

_This one's for them hood girls _

_Them good girls _

_Straight masterpieces _

_Stylin', while in _

_Livin' it up in the city _

_Got chunks of Saint Laurent _

_Gotta kiss myself I'm so pretty._

He started singing softly. "I'm too hot," he sang as he placed a cup of tea to a table

The female in her late twenties looked up at her waiter, "Hot damn."

Tadashi continued walking to the next table, "Call the police and the firemen. I'm too hot,"

The female student from Hiro's former highschool grinned, "Hot damn."

"Make a dragon wanna retire man. I'm too hot,"

"Hot damn." nearly half of the café responded weakly

"Say my name, you know who I am I'm too hot,"

"Ehem."

Tadashi turned around and saw his brother standing there, a questioning brow raised

"Oh hey Hiro." Tadashi smiled

Hiro smirked, "May I ask _why_ you were singing out loud and that the café is suddenly your background singer?"

Tadashi furrowed his brows and blushed brightly, "I-. What?" he used the circular tray in his hands to cover his nose down

"Nerd." Hiro chuckled then his phone rang, "Hello?"

"_Hiro, did you program Airee to speak_?" GoGo's voice rang from his phone

"Yeah, but I did that for the twelfth month." Hiro answered

"_She's speaking_."

"Of course she's speaking. She's babbling, it's normal-,"

"_She's_ speaking, _Hiro. As in 'Dadada'_?"

"Let me hear!" Hiro yelled

GoGo turned the speaker on.

"Airee?" Hiro called

Airee stopped crying, "Dada?"

"Airee, you're starting to speak." Hiro grinned

"Dada, d-d-da...?" Airee continued

"What is it, baby? Tell daddy." Hiro said excitedly

"Dada," Airee paused, "Dashi!"

"Aw, she said-. What?! She said 'Dashi'?!" Hiro asked

Hiro practically heard his brother's snicker.

"Tadashi what did you do to Airee?!" Hiro asked as he hung the phone up

GoGo sighed. At least Airee was not crying anymore.

* * *

"Hiro Hamada!" GoGo yelled as she slammed her brother's car's door shut, Airee sleeping soundly in her arms

Hiro furrowed his brows and stepped out of the café. He saw GoGo standing there, her bangs pinned up, her hair messier, her clothes were comprised of a huge jacket which was obviously not hers, a purple shirt, black pajamas, and slippers, her eyes had bags under them. This was the fifth time he saw her like this in the past two weeks, the first was when he headed over to her house to check what Tadashi added to his daughter's coding.

"GoGo, what are you doing here? It's midnight." he whispered

"I have had it up to here with your excuses!" she answered angrily, "Hiro, you know well that I can't take care of this baby on my own!"

Hiro sighed. Not this topic again. They had been arguing endlessly about who was going to take care of Airee. The baby project was going to last for four more days and that was the end of it. They did not think about letting others handle and take care of the baby for reasons. One, Ethan needs all of his rest for his flight soon, not to mention his finals; Hiro's aunt Cass was certainly out of the picture, the poor woman was already dead tired by ten at night; Tadashi and the rest of their friends were busy with college being juniors and all so there was no real substitute than they themselves.

"GoGo, look, this is getting repeatitive." He started calmly

"Yes it is!"

"Y-You don't understand."

"How am I_ not_ understanding _anything_ about this?!"

Hiro grabbed Airee from her arms, "You know, you had the chance to not be chosen as my partner."

GoGo was taken aback, "So you're blaming _me_ for all this?"

Hiro stood there, silent.

"Why do you blame me for all of this?!" GoGo snapped, her face red in rage, "Aren't you the one responsible for her?!"

"Haven't we talked about this already? I told you already that I can't take over tonight because I have something to do!" Hiro yelled at GoGo

"Well what am I supposed to do? Forget about passing the finals and just do that project?!" GoGo retorded

"You know what, I'm getting tired of this!" Hiro responded

GoGo furrowed her brows and asked lowly, "What are you talking about, Hiro?"

"I'm tired of everything! I'm tired that we're constantly fighting! Of this project! Of finals! School! I'm tired of keeping your secret hidden!" he paused, "I'm tired of this relationship!"

GoGo stared straight into Hiro's eyes and looked for hesitation, even in his voice, but she found none. None of that sweet Hiro, none of that innocent Hamada inside of him. Hiro was not with her anymore. The Hiro she fell in love with was not this person in front of her. This Hiro was a heartbreaker. This Hiro was rude and selfish. This Hiro did not love her.

"Fine." GoGo uttered and turned around

She got in her brother's car and drove off. Tears were stinging her eyes and blocking her vision. It was a fairly foggy night and she was driving seventy miles per hour in the dark road. The tears now cascaded down her eyes and she could not hold back a painful sob. She had no clue about physical pain, that was for sure. And she was almost one hundred percent sure that emotional pain was something more hurting than physical.

The headlights blinked lightly and something small was suddenly in her way. She drifted a hard right and crashed into a tree. The hood of the car was almost split into two and GoGo was stuck between the wheel and her seat. Her head laid on top of the wheel as blood went down from her forehead. She groaned and lifted up her head as high as her injured body could.

She could feel her ribs getting crushed by the seatbelt. She could feel her legs in an uncomfortable position that bent them violently. She could feel her arms losing energy as blood dripped from her upper arms. She could feel the painful throbbing in her head and all she could do was yell in her mind for it all to stop. Then it suddenly clicked in her mind. She could feel the pain.

And everything was suddenly dark.

* * *

Hiro went inside the café and marched up to the second floor which was the living room. He placed the baby down and slumped on the couch next to her.

"What's wrong, Hiro?" Cass asked as she put a bowl of popcorn on the table in front of the boy and sat down beside him, careful not to crush Airee

"It's Leiko." He murmured

"What happened? Did you have trouble with the baby?" Cass questioned, placing a comforting hand on Hiro's shoulder then lifting Airee from the couch

"Yeah." Hiro answered, "Then some more."

Cass piped down the tv as the news flashed to communicate better with her nephew.

"What else happened then?"

Hiro shook his head solemnly and stared at the muted news. The news showed a car crashed into a tree, fortunately the hood was not burning. The headlines at the lower portion of the screen flashed red with the words 'Female trapped in a car crash'. The paramedics broke the door of the car and carefully pulled out a body out of the wreckage. Hiro squinted and asked his aunt to bring the volume higher.

"Just a few moments ago, an unidentified female has crashed her car into a tree near a well-known café. The woman is going to be sent to San Fransokyo hospital." And with that, Hiro jumped up his seat and grabbed a nearby hoodie

"Where are you going?" Cass asked Hiro, "It's late Hiro. You could end up like that poor girl."

"I'm going to the hospital." Hiro answered, panic evident in his voice, "Tadashi!"

"Quiet down." Cass warned, "Your brother's asleep already. Why are you going to the hospital at this hour?"

"I _need_ to see that girl." Hiro said and ran out of the café

He searched desperately for the crash, hoping to all the gods he knew that it wasn't what he assumed it was. But it was. The car was there and the faint sounds of the ambulance was something that made him deaf. GoGo was the girl.

* * *

I ran as fast as I could to San Fransokyo hospital. Heart pounding loudly in my ears. This was all my fault. I shouldn't have yelled at her. I burst through the busy hospital and went to the front desk panting all the while.

"Can I help you?" The brunette girl asked

"The girl at the accident. Where is she?" I asked frantically

"Are you her family?" She questioned

"That's not the point here anymore. Where is Leiko? I need to see her!" I responded

"She is currently in the emergency room." The girl answered

"Thank you."

I skidded down the halls and finally arrived at the emergency room. Her parents and Ethan weren't there yet. Nobody knew that it was her who was in the accident. A doctor exited the emergency room then ran his hand through his hair.

"Doctor, is there something wrong with her?" The doctor turned to me

"No, there's nothing out of the ordinary. She just lost a quite an amount of blood but she will be fine. Are you her brother?" The doctor asked

"I'm her friend. So is she fine now?" I asked a bit more calmly knowing that she's not in a life or death situation anymore

"She is. She's just feeling severe pain due to her cuts and bruises but she is fine."

I furrowed my brows, "She's feeling pain?"

"That's ordinary, boy." The doctor nodded

"No you don't understand. She has congenital analgesia, she _can't_ feel any physical pain." I explained

The doctor's eyes widened and rushed back inside. What was wrong? Why is she feeling the pain? That's impossible. Her congenital analgesia hasn't been cured yet. GoGo what's happening? I heard a loud yell in pain coming from inside which forced me to go inside the room. Everyone was trying to keep GoGo down on the bed from clutching her fresh wounds. Tears were forming in her eyes and she let out another yell.

"GoGo!" I went over to the bed and helped the nurses on keeping her down, "GoGo listen to me, please listen to me, what is hurting? Wh-Why is it hurting?"

She tried to shake her head no as her lips quivered. She tried to bite down another yell while her tears went down her face.

"What's happening to her?" I asked the nurses, "Please just anyone, _answer me_!"

It hurt to see her like this. I thought she was the strong one between us and I was pretty sure it was true. I could never look at her in pain. I was wrong that she wouldn't feel anything. This was how much she probably felt just earlier when I started yelling at her. No, stop overthinking! I felt warm tears form in my eyes and I tried my best not to let them fall. I said I tried, I really did but seeing GoGo in pain like this, I could never afford to not cry. She was writhing in pain and it was awful hearing her screams of pain. GoGo opened her eyes as wide as she could and lifted her right hand up and wiped my tears away. Finally the pain subsided. She was panting loudly and cringing every now and then.

"Hey, woman up." She tried her best to smile

"GoGo, I'm really sorry." I whispered

"I said woman up. Weren't you listening? And I'm not dying, alright? No need for apologies and all those stuff. It's probably my congenital analgesia being cured or something." She replied weakly, "But it's nothing to worry about, alright?"

I nodded and gave her a small smile.

"One thing though," she frowned, "are we really over or...?"

"No! No. Never." I shook my head no

She smiled back at me, "Okay then. Now out, they need to transfer me to a room."

I nodded again and exited the room. At least there was nothing to worry about anymore.

* * *

**Just like I said above. I don't want to speak so I'm putting the review answers in the next page. Review?**


	34. CALLAGHANquestionmarkexclamationpoint

**Okay, I have a who goat for the day. First off, a "who goat" is actually "hugot", a Tagalog term meaning to pull something and "hugot" nowadays usually means that you're saying, writing or expressing that you are bitter about something (usually love). Okay, so my who goat is, love is something that gives you a lollipop in front and then stabs you in the back. You'll learn soon enough.**

* * *

"I got it!" Honey Lemon cheered as she bounced up and down in the lab, clutching a test tube with green liquid inside

"What did you get?" Wasabi asked as he turned his lasers off

"A medical outbreak! I have found a cure to almost everything!" Honey Lemon beamed brightly

"Uh, didn't you get that last week?" GoGo asked, quirking her brow up

Over the past few days, GoGo's recovery has been quicker than they had expected and all she had to keep were a few wounds and bruises from the crash but she was able to walk, just not as fast as before.

"Yeah, but that was still unstable. I tried that before but it killed my guinea pig." Honey Lemon flashed a short frown

"Well you probably shouldn't have tried it on her and you probably shouldn't be jumping up and down while holding that. I don't want my things to get wet again." GoGo pointed out

Honey Lemon nodded and went back to her booth.

"Hey, wait," Hiro looked up from his textbook, "if that can heal almost everything, then it could cure cancer, right?"

"Not cancer yet, no," Honey Lemon shook her head, "if it's cancer we're talking about, you still need at least a little bit of radiation but it will take a longer time than chemotherapy."

"That's too bad." Hiro sighed

"Hey, I told you, it's fine. Ethan agreed to go abroad and get cured. He'll be fine. I'm sure." GoGo smiled at him

* * *

"Well," Their professor who gave them the emotional rollercoaster that is Airee started, "what did you learn while you were taking care of her?"

"We learned many, _many_ things about being parents," Hiro patted his pants lightly as he rocked his feet then turned to GoGo who was standing next to him

"We learned that you're bound to fight every now and then because of, well, time and," GoGo paused as she rocked the stirring baby in her arms Airee stopped moving and continued on her slumber.

"and that everything won't be as fine as you'd think it would be." Hiro continued for GoGo, "But in the end, you'll realize that not everything is about you, often times it's not and that you should accept whatever the consequences of your actions would be."

GoGo nodded then a loud bell rang. All of them turned towards the door. Their professor furrowed his brows and looked out the door.

"What is the-."

"Professor! The building's on fire!"

Their professor's eyes widened and he went back inside the room to announce to his students what the commotion was all about.

"Now don't panic! Help anyone who has tripped! And don't push anybody!"

The students gathered up their things and went towards the nearest exit.

"Hiro! Airee's magnet isn't off!" GoGo said as she pulled the baby from the table, "Get the remote!"

"Professor has it! Let go of Airee!" Hiro went back to GoGo and pulled her to the exit

"But Airee-."

"Isn't real, GoGo. I can make another Airee at another time." Hiro interrupted, "Your life is far more important than Airee's. Now let's go!"

Hiro pushed GoGo out the door despite her protests and they were safe outside in a matter of seconds. They stared at the burning building, panting with their hearts beating hard against their ribcages.

"Hiro! GoGo!" The two turned around and saw their friends all there

"Guys," Hiro let out a sigh of relief, "thank goodness you're all safe."

"Someone! Help!" A female who just exited the building yelled

Some people looked at her and she trudged to get away from the fire. A few students helped her, identifying her as their professor even through the thick black soot covering her body.

"Pro-Professor Callaghan's in the-, in there." She stated

"Professor." Tadashi's eyes widened, "I need to get Professor Callaghan."

Tadashi made an attempt to run up the stairs of SFIT but Hiro had a strong grip on his brother's right wrist.

"Come on Tadashi, you're not doing this right?" Hiro asked, panic evident in his eyes

"Callaghan's in there," Tadashi told his brother, "someone has to help."

Hiro pulled on his brother's wrist and gave him a pleading look telling him to not go in the burning building. Tadashi breathed heavily and pulled his arm away from his brother. Then he ran up the stairs, his hat getting discarded midway. Hiro ran to the hat, picked it up and debated on himself if he would run after his brother or not. He could hear the screams of his friends to go back where they were but all he could understand was his inner voice telling him to go to his brother and get him out of danger. He panted heavily in front of the building and when he took the first step, the building exploded and a bright white light blinded his vision.

* * *

Tadashi ran to the building, not minding his hat falling to the ground. All that mattered was his professor's safety. And that was all. Someone had to help, right? He skidded down the burning building, looking left and right on the whereabouts of his professor. Then it clicked to him. Professor Callaghan was in the laboratories, where he would normally be. He made a quick turn and ended at the small passageway connecting the main building to the Ito Ishioka Robotics Laboratory. The building was also on fire and the place was worse. He ran towards his and his friends' shared laboratory but stopped at the room before it. A figure stood there, rummaging through his brother's desk. He tapped the glass twice and saw that the man was looking back at him. He seemed to be wearing Hiro's neurotransmitter for his microbots.

Tadashi furrowed his brows, "P-Professor Callaghan? What are you doing here?"

Callaghan grumbled something inaudible and grabbed a knife on the table.

"You're, you're stealing my brother's microbots." Tadashi continued weakly, "Why are you stealing my brother's microbots?"

"Well, you know too many, Hamada." Callaghan mumbled and sauntered closer to him

Tadashi took a step back and turned around to run away but Callaghan was fast to implant a knife in the college student's back.

* * *

**Like I told, you, ****love is something that gives you a lollipop in front and then stabs you in the back. *shrugs nonchalantly like I hadn't even probably killed off a character* On another note, it's SUMMER :D YAY! And, wait, what is this I smell? Is that? Oh my, it is! It's, it's, it's, IT'S A NEW PENDING STORY!**

**Okay, so you get first views cause you're my readers and you probs deserve something. It's a spy AU where Hiro works as a spy and she's, oh, wait, forgot, it's also a genderbent au, except the only genderbended are Hiro and GoGo, anyways, she's given the case of Tadashi Hamada (not her brother, obviously) who has accidentally imprisoned Yama, a big-time in the crime industry. Now Tadashi's life is in Hiro's hands.**

**The thing about this story is it has a very good plot, not that I'm bragging, but when I think about it, I get super excited and I've almost finished the first chapter because I love the idea so much. Also, I haven't seen much spy AUs in the fandom since we're a sorta young fandom. Anyways, it has MORE twists than _I'm in love with my best friend! _and you know how many twists there were in the story, right? I'm not spoiling it to anybody though.**

**Also, this has been a pretty lengthy AN and I think a few people are getting who's gonna die, but I added another person to the list. And that is Tadashi. Who'll die, again? (And there is only ONE OFFICIAL DEATH in this story)**

**Reviews~**

**Chapter 14**

**astrid-c-hofferson: Haha, I'll take that as a compliment :)**

**Chapter 32**

**Hoosteen: Yes, yes they are xD Probably, I can feel him missing me too xD jk. but he seriously misses high school life and all the people in it. He doesn't seem to be doing well with his college friends :/ And college in general, actually. He failed a subject (he had honors in high school), I think he's battling depression (hopefully not), and i wanna tell him it's all okay to not be insecure about everything, but I don't know what my best friend became but I really want to talk to him, I just don't know how I'll tell him without him knowing that I know his tumblr account (It's been two years since I first knew, he still doesn't have a clue) Wait, wait, let me guess, the song's thinking out loud, right? Idk, I think you can do it. And here, it's so hot. Like really hot. Tonight's temperature is 34 deg. celsius, or 93.2 Fahrenheit (dang that was hard to spell and that sounds like the grade I'm trying to achieve on a certain subject called economics) Hmm, Supernatural, huh? I think I'll give it a go. I think 2015 is a really good year to me too, despite the stress, but, yeah, I don't know, it FEELS like it. One word to answer the sixth paragraph, college. Mythical frog unicorn? xD**

**YellowSpeedyNinja: Now, now, dearie. Thar's nuthin ta be 'fraid of! :D**

**FanGirlJen: Thank you :3**

**secret love writer: Nope, Ethan's not in the car crash :) And Tadashi, huh? Let's see, oh, wait, I just strengthened your opinion, oh well.**

**Naflah: I hope you're better now, dearie :D**

**Th3Ph4nt0miz3r: Thank you and I will~**

**Chapter 33**

**secret love writer: Then my plan is going accordingly. MUAHAHAHAHAHHAA**

**cybercorpsesnake: Yes, yes he should have.**

**MoniBP99: Wow, you have a good reading comprehension for noticing that and the relevance of the song. :)**

**YellowSpeedyNinja: Don't worry 'bout her much :)**

**Th3Ph4nt0miz3r: xD Thank you :3**

**GrimCreeper: This, dear, is why we should have a collaboration, even if it's just a one-shot. Yes! Fistbump!**

**Hoosteen: I don't know, I think flaws are also a definition of who we are, but I'm glad someone in your life could point it out and make you better :3 You too, huh? Well I've just given you more evidence.**

**DisneyandWildKrattFangirl: Don't worry, Airee was safe.**

**SonicReader1: Sorry, I think that's the longest I can go without writing too much :/**

**fanficreviewer69: Yes, yes I did B3**

**revy330: Ooh! One point for GoGo.**

**CookYllen: Dang, you WANT him to die. HAHAHAHAHAHA"(including the background singers and Mochi)"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA You really DO want him to die.**

**Manga Albina: xD People liked that musical number and that makes me happy :3 Oh, she WILL probably be cured. And that's the ONLY clue I can give out.**

**astrid-c-hofferson: Mhm. Let's see.**

**ChocolateBean: We'll see.**

**Thank you for your responses peeps! Me, out! Review?**


	35. Bye, bye Hamada

**I think you're gonna be so sad about the ending. I was going to post this tomorrow morning but, eh, you deserve something for me for all those no update days~ Also, to those watching the concert (here in the PH, you know what it is) congrats! Have fun tonight! (tbh, I'm supposed to be there rn, but my mom told my aunt that I'm not interested on the concert -.-) And for those going to the concert tomorrow too!**

**I don't own anything~**

* * *

_Beep... Beep... Beep... Beep..._

That unending, stupid, annoying sound. It never stops. It never did. But that's... that's fine, right? Would it be fine if I wouldn't hear it instead? I think it's better.

_Beep... Beep... Beep... Beep..._

Well, what _would_ I do if it somehow stopped? If it just turned into a long, scarring beep? It's... It's weird. It's hard to explain. It's hurting. So _so _much.

"Hiro," I looked up at the person who put their hand on me

She looked at me, all concerned. I bit my lip and furrowed my brows.

She enveloped me in a tight hug and let my chin rest on her shoulder, "He's gonna be fine." She pulled me in tighter and patted my back, "I just know he will. He won't leave you."

"H-He won't?"

"He won't." she whispered, "I promise."

* * *

"Aunt Cass?" GoGo peeked in through the silent cafe

Cass sat in one table for two with her coffee mug in front of her and another mug at the opposite side, the contents of the other mug still steaming hot despite the cold weather. She looked at the girl at the doorway and forced up a smile.

"Leiko," she smiled, "what are you doing here? Is everything alright, dear?"

"Everything's," she paused, "everything's fine."

"It's Hiro, isn't it?" She asked

"I," GoGo sighed, "Hiro's not taking it good."

Cass shrugged, "They practically lived with each other. Tadashi's been there with him for... for everything."

"Oh." GoGo murmured

"Take a seat, Leiko."

GoGo nodded and sat down on the chair opposite the adult. Cass sighed and stared straight into the teenager's eyes.

"When are you going to tell him?" Cass asked

"I don't think I can." GoGo shook her head weakly, "How can I tell Hiro all about it?"

"It's gonna be hard but I know you two can get through it." Cass responded, "You're a strong girl and both of you can make it."

GoGo nodded then looked at the adult coyly, "So how are you holding up on Tadashi?"

"Whatever happens, I know that at least one pair of people gets happy." She answered, "I just," she wiped a stray tear, "I can't believe I failed my brother-in-law's last request. They wanted me to take care of the two and I," Cass bit her lip, tears welling up in her eyes, "I'm, I'm sorry," Cass chuckled as she wiped the tears building up

"No, it's fine." GoGo stated, "I'm here for your family."

"I'm... glad that you are." The older woman smiled

The front door's bell rang and they watched as the tall Latina girl stand there, a handkerchief in her hand and her glasses in the other.

"A-A-Aunt Cass?" Honey Lemon started, "Tadashi?"

Cass stood up and did her best to hug the taller girl. She patted her back and murmured a few words.

"Shh, sweetheart, Tadashi's gonna be fine." Cass said, "Isn't that right, Leiko?"

GoGo nodded, "He will."

* * *

"Hiro, I brought something for you." GoGo said as she went up to the second floor of the cafe

Tadashi had been staying in the hospital for more than a week. The family has been taking shifts to catch up on their sleep. For the time being, Cass and Honey Lemon were the ones at the hospital and GoGo took the liberty of taking care of their little boy. GoGo sat down on the couch next to Hiro who was staring blankly at the movie playing.

"Hiro, you okay?"

Hiro looked at her and nodded sadly.

"Hey, cheer up." GoGo chuckled weakly and kissed him on the cheek

Hiro's blood rushed quickly to his face, covering it a bright tint of red.

"That's cute." GoGo smiled

Hiro sighed and slumped in his chair.

"You know, everything's gonna be fine. He's recovering quickly, Honey Lemon's medicine is helping big." She continued, "And I think he'll be-."

GoGo's eyes widened as she felt Hiro's lips pressed against hers. He pulled away a few seconds later then focused on the movie.

"Good part's coming up." He uttered then looked at her blushing face, "That's cute."

GoGo sighed and rolled her eyes playfully. At least he was speaking. But she cannot help but feel flustered. He kissed her again. He was not even afraid of her anymore. Maybe he really did like her much. But why is he so suddenly-.

A new sensation filled GoGo as he pressed his lips to hers a second time. This time, it was longer. She smiled into the kiss and kissed the boy as passionately. She hooked her arms around his neck and played with his thick, black hair while he put his hands around her waist. They stayed like that for about a minute before they pulled away to catch their breath but restarted their make-out session.

In five minutes, GoGo was already laying down on the couch with Hiro on top of her. He was furiously kissing her lips then he trailed down to her neck. She groaned in pleasure as Hiro traveled to her collarbone. He kissed her for a while before stopping and looking at her with furrowed brows.

"Wh-What's wrong?" GoGo asked breathlessly

He stayed quiet then pulled her sweater up and removed it from her body. He lifted her shirt up a bit, just enough to the navel.

"GoGo, you're," Hiro gulped, "you're still cutting. Why?!"

"Hiro, I-."

"Where are your blades?"

"Hiro you don't under-."

"Where are you blades?!"

"At my room and at the lab!" GoGo answered, "But Hiro you don't understand. If you had _my _parents, you'd know why."

"Why?!" Hiro snapped, "What does your parents do that makes you cut again?"

"They don't like you, Hiro." She whispered harshly, "They don't like you for me."

Hiro stared at her.

"And you know what, Hiro?" She continued, "I'm going abroad with my brother."

* * *

**Okay, so I wrote this just a few hours after I updated so this was already available last night. I was debating on myself whether or not I should leave this hanging soooooooo, I WON'T keep you waiting. Read on~**

* * *

"You're," Hiro frowned and helped GoGo to sit down properly, "going abroad?"

"I need to go with Ethan. He doesn't want to go unless I would." She sighed, "You think you'd be fine?"

"It's just for the break right? You'll come back?"

GoGo looked at the boy then down to her hands, "That's the thing. We talked with Ethan's doctor there and, well, he said that it was impossible to cure him in just a month."

"So you mean,"

"It's possible that I can't come back to SFIT anymore."

"Well," He slumped back in his couch, "we'll still talk, right?"

"Of course we will." GoGo nodded, "I'll come back. I promise."

Hiro bit his lip and held GoGo's hand tightly.

"We're staying together, right?"

GoGo nodded.

"And we'll stay with each other?"

GoGo nodded again.

"We'll get married soon, right?"

"Isn't it too sudden?" GoGo chuckled

"But we're gonna get married soon, _right_?" Hiro smiled

GoGo laughed then nodded.

* * *

**That's the end of it. Next chapter is a HUGE time leaping chapter and the introduction of a new character :D**

**Reviews~**

**Chapter 32**

**i-may-or-may-not-be-insane: Thank you :D**

**Chapter 34**

**cybercorpsesnake: Thank you :3**

**Golden glowing eyes: Thanks :D Oh, Tadashi hasn't died... yet.**

**Th3Ph4nt0miz3r: Sadly, yes, _SFIT-An all boys institute _is ending. Hmm, the title's _Friend and Foe _but it may be changed. The shippings are the regulars, Hirogo and Tadahoney.**

**i-may-or-may-not-be-insane: Okay :D**

**Hoosteen: There _is _a messaging system but I don't want anyone to know that I know his account :3 and I kinda stalk him but that's because if he somehow wants to talk, I won't bee too surprised. Man I wish it were cooler here, even just a little bit :( Yep, I'll totally make more chapters now :D And dog food taster? What did you do this time? :)**

**CookYllen: Yeah, I was sadder for GoGo than for Tadashi in the last chapter. And well, I'll probably slip some spoilers every now and then :3**

**Allana Stone: Thank you :3**

**Yellow Speedy Ninja: Don't worry little flower, everything will be fine... hopefully.**

**Review?**


	36. It's been four years

**Okay, so I said I was going to put a new character in, buuuuut she just didn't fit in the chapter. But don't worry, she WILL be in the next one, which won't probably take as long as this.**

**I don't own anything~**

**The first part is all text, like, phone text.**

* * *

**Hiro: **Hey Leiko?

**Leiko: **Oh, you're calling me by my real name. What's wrong?

**Hiro: **Nothing's wrong.

**Leiko: **?

**Hiro: **...One last date?

**Leiko: **...

**Hiro: **What?

**Leiko: **Your bro's in the hospital...?

**Hiro: **That's the thing. We're having a date at the hospital cafeteria.

**Leiko: **...

**Hiro: **Again, what?

**Leiko: **You're at the hospital aren't you?

**Hiro: **Uh huh...

**Leiko: **And you want company?

**Hiro: **...Yes

**Leiko: **Be there in five.

* * *

GoGo sat down at the chair in front of Hiro and smiled at the boy.

"Hey there," she whispered

Hiro gave GoGo a lopsided grin.

"So when's the flight?" He asked as he stirred the drink with a straw

"Tomorrow morning, really early." GoGo answered, "I'm gonna be back, don't think about it that much."

Hiro nodded and sighed, "Do you think we can handle a long distance relationship?"

"We handled a big time showcase, an argument because you figured out I was a girl, another argument because we couldn't take care of Airee, a kid, fire, and a huge secret." GoGo smiled and nodded, "I think we can."

* * *

"Tadashi, I know you're probably not hearing this," Honey Lemon started as she traced the lines along the boy's right palm, "but I just have to tell you this. Everything changed since we last saw you awake. We got Callaghan imprisoned once the cops found him in an abandoned warehouse. Hiro hopes it did justice to you."

Honey Lemon smiled at the memory not so far back. Hiro had insisted that they try and go inside to rescue Tadashi but the ambulance and the firemen arrived and they were brought away from the fire. After a little while of waiting, Tadashi was brought outside and all of them followed to the hospital. Just days after the announcement that Tadashi was in a coma, one of Hiro's microbots started moving and he Nd Baymax were off in the streets of San Fransokyo. Their little group of friends caught Hiro in what he was doing and was chased by a man in a kabuki mask afterwards. Hiro's older friends convinced him to go to the police, even if Hiro wanted to turn them to superheroes badly. They used the photo Honey Lemon took and used it as evidence. Just a few days after, at the opening of Krei Tech, the man in a kabuki mask was caught and Hiro and his friends learned who the culprit was.

"He wanted to create supersuits for us." Honey Lemon smiled, "He drafted out plans and it was pretty good, actually. I think we can use it some other time."

The door swung open and Hiro and GoGo entered. GoGo flashed a bright grin at the blonde girl inside the room.

"Hey Honey Lemon." She waved at the older girl, "Everything fine?"

Honey Lemon nodded, "Yeah. Just telling Tadashi of the time Hiro wanted to be superhero."

GoGo laughed and Hiro groaned, "You're never gonna forget that, aren't you?"

"I can't say we would." GoGo smiled, "And i'm pretty sure when I come back, I'd still remember that like it was yesterday."

"Oh, yeah. Hiro told us you'd be going with your brother?" Honey Lemon asked, "The little boy won't stop crying when he got here."

Hiro blushed and crossed his arms, "I did not cry!"

GoGo hugged Hiro lightly then sat at the couch by the side of the door.

"Sure you didn't." Honey Lemon smirked

"And I am _not _a 'little boy'." Hiro continued, "Prove it, GoGo."

GoGo looked shocked, "How will _I _prove it?"

Hiro looked at her, then back at Honey Lemon, "Okay I lose this round."

* * *

Hiro, GoGo, and Ethan stood in front of the airport while the Tomago parents carried GoGo's and Ethan's luggage out of the taxi. Hiro sighed and put his hands inside his hoodie pockets.

"Wow, you're really moving." He murmured, focus still on the building, "And to think I was already planning my Christmas surprise for you."

"That's pretty early for that, isn't it?" GoGo turned to the boy next to her

Hiro shrugged, "Not really."

GoGo sighed, "I'm really sorry that I can't be there, though."

Hiro nodded, "It's fine, it's fine. It's for a good cause."

"Hey Hiro," Ethan turned to the smaller boy, "I'm really sorry about this. But you know me, I can't leave my little sister all alone."

"I understand." Hiro pulled out a small rectangular purple box with a white ribbon from hid hoodie pocket and handed it to GoGo, "Here. I was supposed to give it on Christmas eve but apparently you're not here, so, here."

GoGo pulled the lid off and saw the silver necklace with the emerald stone shaped as half a wing as a pendant. She smiled at it and looked back up at Hiro.

"I know, I know, it's sappy, go ahead, punch me in the arm." Hiro playfully rolled his eyes

"Wear it on me."

"GoGo, that's even sappier than me giving you a ne-."

"Wear it on me." GoGo repeated, a tone higher

Hiro shrugged then grabbed the necklace from the box and placed it around GoGo's neck.

"Thank you, Hiro." GoGo whispered, "I'm really sorry that I can't give you anything, but can I ask something?"

"You already did, but go ahead."

"Where's the other wing?" GoGo asked

Hiro pulled out his phone and showed her the emerald key chain shaped like a wing.

"This is really not doing me well on the 'manliness meter'-."

"You mean, womanliness meter, right?"

"Of course, womanliness meter. But I don't really care. As long as we're together right?" Hiro tilted his head to the right

GoGo nodded, "We're staying." GoGo paused, "Well as long as you get at least a little bit taller when I come back, that is."

"GoGo," Hiro groaned, "you know that that's not gonna happen soon."

GoGo smiled and ruffled Hiro's hair, "Your problem, nerd. Well, I gotta go now. You be okay, squirt."

The girl started walking away, a sad frown on her face as she bit her lip to prevent her from running back to Hiro and hug him.

"Aw, come on, Your last word to me is 'squirt'?" Hiro called

"Too bad, Hiro. I'll be back to change that, I promise, but for now, bye,"

Hiro smiled triumphantly.

"squirt." GoGo continued

Hiro chuckled and shook his head. He was going to see her soon. He did not have to worry. For now, all he had to think about was his brother and nothing else.

* * *

"Hiro!" GoGo's face flashed on Hiro's laptop screen and he quickly opened the camera of his computer and his face was shown at the lower right side of the screen.

"GoGo! I missed you so much!" Hiro yelled, not minding the weird stares given to him by the nurses and doctor inside Tadashi's hospital room, "Did you do something to your hair?"

GoGo furrowed her brows, "I just have a pin." She pointed at the black pin holding up her purple streaked bangs, "Anyways, happy valentine's day, Hiro."

"Happy valentine's day. Did you get my package?" Hiro asked

"I sure did," GoGo held a big box to the screen, "you?"

Hiro nodded and showed GoGo an even bigger box.

"Alright, let's open it, on three. One," Hiro started

"Two," GoGo continued, holding the edge of the box

"Three!" They yelled at the same time and tore through the wrapping paper

"Thank you!" GoGo yelled from the other side of the screen

Hiro smiled back at the girl as he watched her operate her mini Baymax.

"That way, you can go around without Ethan checking up every few seconds." Hiro explained

"I needed this so much." GoGo responded, looking at the small robot twice the size of her hand

"Well? Look at yours." GoGo turned to him and he looked down to see a yellow box

"Is this is?" Hiro grinned widely

"Uh huh. I added in some extra features that would not make it too fast and it can detect if you're about to fall and if anything is coming in too close." GoGo explained

Hiro looked at GoGo like a five year old child in a Christmas morning.

"Thank you! I've always wanted your bike!" Hiro cheered as he unfolded the bike to its proper state

"Uh, you should probably not ride the bike in a building. It won't move." GoGo warned, "Being too closed off and so that it can't get stolen when you forget to lock up the garage."

Hiro nodded, "So how are things there?"

"It's... dull, I guess. Germanecticut doesn't really give me much chance to go around and see places." GoGo answered, "My classmates are also dull. And I'm enrolled in an engineering school where most are guys."

"Most are guys?" Hiro asked weakly

"Oh, Hiro, you're not jealous, are you?" GoGo smirked, "Wait, are _you_ the one who's cheating?"

"GoGo, I go to an all-boys school, you think I'll be cheating on you?" Hiro deadpanned, "Besides, Aunt Cass and Honey Lemon would probably ground me until you get back here if they saw me with a girl."

GoGo opened her mouth to answer back but she heard a weak yell from outside.

"Well, they're telling me to go to sleep now." She grumbled, "We'll talk tomorrow, right?"

Hiro nodded and smiled weakly, "Course we will. Sleep tight."

"And you," she pointed at him, "go to school, you're gonna be late."

Hiro chuckled, "Yes mommy."

* * *

"Hello? GoGo, you there?" Hiro faced his computer screen

Suddenly, GoGo's face flashed on the screen just a few seconds after and the boy grinned at her.

"Sorry I was late." GoGo smiled apologetically

"It's fine." Hiro responded, "Oh, and hey, happy new year!"

"Happy new year to you too." GoGo replied, "And tell that to Aunt Cass too, and to Honey Lemon, and to Wasabi, Fred, Mochi, oh, and to-."

Hiro heard a groan coming from his right.

He perked up and stared straight at the girl at the other side, "You heard that, didn't you?"

GoGo nodded. Hiro turned the computer to the right, unable to look himself. He heard GoGo gasp and he turned to the right when he heard his name being called.

Hiro bit his lip, "T-Tadashi, you're awake."

Hiro got up and rushed to give his brother a glass of water. Tadashi drank it slowly then breathed out in relief.

Hiro immediately hugged his older brother as soon as he placed the glass down, "I thought I'd never see you awake again."

Tadashi furrowed his brows and looked at the computer screen only to see GoGo.

"GoGo, where are you? Wait, where am I?" Tadashi asked

"I went with my brother, but you're in the hospital." GoGo answered

"Hospital? Why am I in the hospital?" Tadashi murmured

"Callaghan stabbed you when you went in the fire to get him. The firemen didn't get you early enough for you to not inhale so much carbon monoxide, then a beam fell on your head." Hiro explained

"At least he's okay now." GoGo smiled, "Happy New Year, Tadashi."

* * *

"Summer!"

"Summer!"

"Does this mean you can go visit here?" Hiro asked excitedly

"I can't. Taking care of my bro bro, remember?" GoGo responded

Hiro sighed and frowned.

"I'm really sorry, Hiro, but I'll be back, I promise, just a few more years and the chemo's done." GoGo assured

"You already said that." Hiro murmured

GoGo shrugged, "I'm gonna be back home soon, don't think about it."

Hiro looked away.

"Hey, if it makes you feel any better, at least you're taller than me now." GoGo smiled sheepishly

* * *

"Hiro! You're graduating!" GoGo yelled through her laptop, "You're really graduating!"

Hiro chuckled as he placed his tie properly. "You sound like you didn't just graduate yesterday."

"Well today _you're _graduating. Do you know what this means?!" GoGo grinned at him

"That I can't go anywhere for the next six hours so I can't wrinkle or spill something on my clothes?" Hiro asked

"No, this means that you're finally going to work."

"How is that any better?" Hiro titled his head to the right

GoGo stood up and walked away from the screen.

"GoGo? Hello?" Hiro furrowed his brows then he suddenly felt a pair of arms wrap around him

"That means I get to be with you."

* * *

**So, four years. Four years.**

**Reviews~**

**Chapter 34**

**DisneyandWildKrattFangirl: Nothing won't be the same after that tho.**

**Chapter 35**

**Naflah: It's fine, dearie. Read on to find out :3**

**cybercorpsesnake: Well, here, she's back :D**

**Th3Ph4nt0miz3r: Oh, wow. Thank you for making you friends read this too. I'm so honored :D **

**YellowSpeedyNinja: Thank you :3**

**Allana Stone: Here it is :D**

**DisneyandWildKrattFangirl: And now she's back!**

**HiroxGogo: Exactly in this chapter but four years later. :))**

**secret love writer: Hmm, I dunno.**

**MoniBP99: That feeling may or may not come true though.**

**GrimCreeper: Why? What happened?**

**Hoosteen: Oh don't worry, there's more where that came from. MUAHAHAHAHAHA. Yes, yes it does. Oh, it's nearing :D I don't stalk him everyday, he barely uses his account because of lack of time. I don't want to let anybody know cause he doesn't want anyone to know his account. He keeps it from us cause he posts some stuff about... well, generally us and college. BUNNIES!**

**Manga Albina: I wasn't supposed to put it but I wanna add people's suspicions and guesses on who's gonna die, so yeah. :D**

**So, review? I'll probably be off for a while, my head hurts and a lot of things are spinning. Yep. I'm sick. And on the fourth day of vacay. Go figure.**


	37. Meet her!

**And the new character comes in! So I'm still putting up the poll on who's to die. I've also written the last chapter last night and I'm doubting about killing him/her. Should I? Eh, I should. That was the point of this story from the beginning to be honest.**

**Carry on reading!**

* * *

"GoGo?" Hiro turned around and smiled brightly at the twenty one year old in front of him, "GoGo! I missed you so much!"

He hugged her tightly and she was satisfied to feel the warmth of being in his arms. He kissed her forehead then looked at the adult GoGo had turned into. She still held the purple streak in her hair, but now, her raven hair was tied in a ponytail. She wore her usual black cropped jacket, her gray shirt and black skinny jeans. Her eyes still sparkled in delight just like the last time he saw her in person and Hiro could still perfectly remember how her lips curved into a small yet perfect smile when they see each other.

Hiro felt completely out of her league. Here she was, returning after four years, now an adult that actually looked like an adult meanwhile he was eighteen and looked like a kid. Sure, it helped that he was now almost two inches taller than her but his appearance made him seem like the kid she left a few years back. His jet black hair was still the same unruly one, only a bit shorter due to his aunt's request. His cheeks lost the last of its baby fat and his jaws had chiseled almost as perfectly as his brother's, only that his brother's was a bit more defined. His eyes showed how much of his childhood remained with him, which was a lot. He felt disappointed at the thought that GoGo had already matured while he was still childish.

"I miss you too, Hiro." GoGo smiled at the boy, "Well you're not so short now, are you?"

"I can't say for sure but I'm pretty sure I'm not the squirt here." Hiro responded

"Shut up nerd. I didn't fly all the way here for that." GoGo rolled her eyes playfully then pulled out of the hug, "And have you never worn a tie before?"

GoGo placed the necktie properly on Hiro, her being too focused on tying, and him focused on staring at her intently.

"There." She said as she pulled the thinner part of the tie down and the knot up, "All better."

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" He asked her

"Well since the last time I knew about it, I don't think you're supposed to tell the person you're surprising that you have a suprise for them." GoGo smirked

"Okay, okay," Hiro smiled, "but I'm just so glad you're back. You're not going back, are you?"

"If you're gonna give me a reason not to." she shrugged, "But I'll be staying, that's for sure. And it's gonna be a pretty long time."

Hiro raised a brow at her

"Ethan's gonna get married."

"What?" Hiro yelled, "Really?"

GoGo nodded, "Yes, really. He met the girl when he was fetching me from the uni one time. Architecture student, same age as him."

"That must be one lucky girl." Hiro stated

"You bet." GoGo replied, "Oh and if you're up for it, we're gonna grab lunch. They just dropped off our stuff at the old house."

"Okay then." Hiro said then closed his laptop

They went down the stairs, to the cafe and smiled at Cass who was partially busy.

"I see you've gotten Hiro all ready." Cass stated, "But how was the flight, dear?"

"It was fine." GoGo nodded, "Aunt Cass, can I get Hiro out of the house for a while?"

"Sure." Cass responded, "Hiro don'-."

"Don't wrinkle your clothes and don't spill anything on it. Got it." Hiro grinned

Cass gave Hiro a lopsided grin, "Oh look at my little graduating man." She pulled him in for a hug, "Next time I know, you'll be having your own family."

Hiro laughed nervously, "Right."

His aunt got out of the hug and ruffled his hair one last time before heading back to her job.

Hiro and GoGo walked out of the café hand in hand. The two were happily chatting as they went towards the waiting car at the other side of the street.

"How are you sure about that? You don't know, maybe he was better than you." GoGo said to Hiro

"Says you." Hiro responded

"I don't know about you." GoGo sang, turning to the boy

"Why you," Hiro smirked then pinched her cheeks

The girl squirmed under his grasp on her cheeks.

"I'm GoGo," Hiro said in a fake high pitched voice as he squished her cheeks on the beat of his words, "I'm a mechanical engineer and an industrial designer and I just _love_ Hiro Hamada so much."

GoGo removed Hiro's hands from his face and made a run for the car. She hurriedly got in and locked all the doors. Hiro followed her soon after and tried to open the door. He lowered his lids down and crossed his arms.

"Seriously, Leiko? Seriously?" Hiro deadpanned

GoGo rolled the window down, "That's what you get for being a meanie!"

"You're seriously out of character today." Hiro nodded

"Neilcieda, this is Hiro. Hiro, Neilcieda." GoGo introduced

Ethan unlocked the door at his sister's side then Hiro went in the car. He peered at the girl smiling at him. She had straight jet black hair that ended at a few inches below her shoulders, welcoming black eyes, a small round nose, and thin pink lips. She gave him a toothy grin then waved at the younger boy.

"My name's Neilcieda but I usually go by Nelly. Nice to meet you, Hiro." Nelly smiled at him

"It's nice to meet you too, Nelly." Hiro nodded then tapped Ethan's shoulder

The older male looked at the rear view mirror of the car and raised a brow, "What is it?"

"I thought you didn't have plans." Hiro smirked

"Hey!" Ethan grinned mischievously at the younger boy, "I helped you with my sister, didn't I? Don't mess this for me."

"Promise I won't." Hiro responded, "So what was it like in Germanecticut?"

* * *

**I don't know how it's pronounced. Neilcieda. CookYllen, how is it pronounced again? Just for clarification, I've been remembering how much CookYllen had been saying in reviews on how Ethan can't die cause they'll get married, so, yeah, happy wedding to you two!**

**P.S. If you're wondering how I knew your real name, it's on your bio on ff, and how I knew your appearance, well, let's just say your IG name matches with your FB name, so yeah.**

**Reviews~**

**Chapter 35**

**Guest: Actually, he didn't freak out because it already happened before. He's just disappointed more than concerned this time around. Oh, no no, that part has a HUGE significance to the story, just wait.**

**Chapter 36**

**guadix20: :3 I tried :D**

**Allana Stone: :D**

**cybercorpsesnake: Thank you :D**

**Guest: Heeeereeee :3 And don't worry, I've made people like the ship before, so, go to that section over there and welcome to the ship!**

**Naflah: Yeah, they'll get married. :D But sadly, not twins, sorry. I already did that for my former story. **

**GrimCreeper: Maaaaaaybeeeee OR I may or may not have been writing when you updated so halt all the writing! dang, we're a lucky pair of peeps. :|**

**Hoosteen: Don't worry, the wait's gonna be long but when she's back, it'll all be fine again :D Say hi to Sy-. Wait, I CAN say hi to her. Hi Sydneeeeeeeyy! I hope you're enjoying the story :D Not actually. That's the problem, he says good stuff about us, like, about how he is lucky to have friends like us so I don't get why he doesn't want us to know his tumblr account *shrugs* Nope, a few more than one, like, more than five but less that fifteen. **

**Robotdocter: It's kinda ending tho.**

**DisneyandWildKrattFangirl: I can't lie to you. Yes, it is ending.**

**Th3Ph4nt0miz3r: A few more chapters. Like what I said to Hoosteen, more than five but less than fifteen.**

**SonicReader1: Came back early.**

**secret love writer: Actually, I've already dropped a hint on who's gonna die. I've actually dropped TWO scenes about who's gonna die. It's getting untangled.**

**So yeah, chapter done :D Review?**


	38. I hear wedding bells

"It's the day!" GoGo called as she watched Nelly pace left and right in her hotel room

She was already fixed up with her hair in curls and her face caked with thin makeup and was walking back and forth in her pure white cotton robe. She was trying to not pull on her hair as stress took over her mind.

"What if he decided to _not_ come? What if," Nelly gasped, "what if he discovered that he didn't love me at all? What will I do Leiko?"

GoGo rolled her eyes, "Okay, first of all, I don't like it that you picked pink as my maid of honor gown. And second, you think Ethan's gonna bail last minute?"

"You don't know! Guys change their minds _all_ the time!" Nelly replied

"That's just wedding jitters talking. If you'd like, I'm gonna go check on him right now and see if he has any plans of escaping." GoGo stood from her chair as she smoothed out the wrinkles of her skirt

Nelly snapped her fingers, "Great idea! Go now!"

Nelly practically pushed her future sister-in-law out the door as she herself was called by her makeup artist to go and put on her wedding dress. GoGo sighed and walked a few rooms to the left and opened the door. She entered and saw her brother in the same state as his bride. He was already dressed in his white tuxedo, white undershirt and white shoes as he walked right and left in the room.

"Okay so you're both getting the jitters." GoGo deadpanned, catching the attention of all the people in the room

"He's been at it for forever." Fred said as he went out from the curtains

"Fred? Why are you here?" GoGo's eyes widened

"I'm a groomsman." Fred answered cheerfully

He wore a light pink tuxedo, white undershirt and white shoes and his blond hair was slicked back.

"Do I look rich enough?" Fred asked

"Fred, you _are_ rich." GoGo responded, "Where's Hiro? I thought I saw him going here earlier."

"Here!" Hiro called from behind the dresser, "Can you give me a hand on the bow?"

GoGo rolled her eyes then went over to wear Hiro was and nearly laughed as she saw the annoyed expression he wore.

"What's so funny?" Hiro asked as GoGo choked on her laughter

"I-I'm sorry," GoGo chuckled, "it's the pink."

"_This_ is why you don't get Honey Lemon as the wedding planner." Hiro stated

"She was the best one available." Ethan commented, "Plus, you're already friends with her so negotiating with her was easy."

"Hey, you're laughing while you're also wearing pink." Hiro pointed out

"Touché."

* * *

Hiro stood next to Ethan at the altar. Ethan fiddled with his tie every now and then then he played with his hands nervously.

"Hey, it's going to be fine." Hiro stated

"I''d like to hear you say that in _your _wedding." Ethan murmured

The door opened, catching the attention of the two men waiting at the altar. Ethan held his breath then Hiro nudged him. The music started playing, and the bridesmaids and their ushers enter pair by pair. GoGo walked in after the bridemaids and ushers, looking at Hiro. Hiro stared back at her with a satisfied smile then Ethan nudged him, snapping him out of his stupor.

"Hey, it's my wedding, not yours." Ethan whispered

Hiro chuckled then turned his attention back to GoGo. The ring bearer and the flower girl, who were both Nelly's cousins, walked down the aisle next. Once the children were done walking, the music changed and Ethan braced himself. Slowly, Nelly came into view and Ethan nearly gaped at the sight of his blushing bride. Nelly walked in, all eyes on her and her father in her arms. She had on a dazzling pristine white gown with a sweetheart neckline trailing down to her skirt which ended at the floor and her neck until the cut and down her wrists were white lace with rose patterns.

"She's glorious." Ethan mumbled, a blush running up his face

Nelly arrived at the altar, her eyes focused on Ethan. Her father placed Nelly's hand on Ethan's waiting hand. His grip on her hand tightened as they faced the priest.

"Dearly beloved, we are all gathered here together to witness the love between Shin bo Tomago and Neilcieda Empleo,"

* * *

"And you may now kiss your bride."

Ethan faced her bride and smiled at her, Nelly doing the same.

"This is it." He whispered

Nelly nodded then Ethan held her chin as he leaned closer. He moved her face nearer to his and their lips met halfway. Ethan lingered at the touch of Nelly's lips on his as everyone cheered.

"Congratulations, mister and missis Hamada." Said the priest as the newly wed couple pulled out of their kiss

GoGo smiled at her now husband, Hiro, who had the same happy expression.

"We're married." GoGo stated

"You got that right, missis Hamada." Hiro grinned at her then pulled her in for another, shorter, kiss

Ethan appeared behind GoGo and congratulated the couple.

"Thanks to you," Hiro shrugged, "I probably wouldn't even be married to her if it weren't for you."

Ethan gave the couple a lopsided grin. GoGo bit her lip and hugged her brother.

"Thank you so much, oppa." She murmured in his ear

Ethan hugged GoGo back, "It's nothing, Leiko."

"It's everything!" GoGo responded, "You were the one who raised me from childhood, protected and looked out for me when I had congenital analgesia, accepted and supported me when I wanted to go to SFIT, you were even there for me while _you _were the one needed to be taken care of." GoGo paused as she tightened her hug around her brother, "I can't leave you."

"Hey," Ethan said softly as he patted her back, "there's someone else who's willing to look out for you just as much I would and he will, don't worry about it much."

"It's not that." GoGo replied

"Then what is it?" Ethan asked

GoGo pulled away from the hug, showing him the tears that were threatening to fall down her face, "You still haven't treated me on every place we went the summer after I won the bet."

Ethan chuckled, "You still remember that?"

"I can never forget it." GoGo shook her head, "Now where are my nephews. Hiro, let's take a picture with my nephews."

"Don't you mean _our _nephews?" Hiro asked

"Right, I forgot." GoGo smiled sheepishly as her nephews from Ethan, which were now one year old twins, were brought to the newly wed couple

* * *

**Right, so that's about it. Also, I've kinda figured out how I'm going to write the last few chapters and how many they are. Every chapter would be a year apart from the other, not specifically one whole year, like, 365 days, no, it's like, this chapter is March 2038, the next will be, it'll probably be October 2039, and so on. Also, we have, like, six chapter left, include this in the last six, so, five. Five chapters and I've already written three chapters (two wholes, two halves).**

**Okay so, let's just clarify the ages cause I'm also having a hard time.**

**Hiro - 20**

**GoGo - 23**

**(I know that that's fairly young but they already have stable jobs, having been graduated 2 years ago.)**

**Tadashi (And all 18 year olds at the SFIT part of the story) - 24**

**Ethan and Nelly - 29**

**That probably clears it up. Oh, and one more thing, Tadashi and Honey Lemon were married a year before Hiro and GoGo, so 2037 while Ethan and Nelly's wedding was in 2036. Also, I'd love to do one little wedding outtake for hiro and GoGo's pre-wedding, so, here.**

* * *

"So all we need to pick are the bridesmaids, groomsmen, the flower girl, the ring bearer, your maid of honor and my best man." Hiro said as he sat down at their dining table

"So we're gonna need to get Honey Lemon, Wasabi, and Fred as bridesmaids and groomsmen, but who else?" GoGo asked

"I don't know, but all I know is that I'm getting Ethan as my best man." Hiro responded

"_Your _best man? Why do you need to get _my _brother as your best man?" GoGo asked, "I was going to get him as my matron of honor."

"Why don't you get Honey Lemon as your maid of honor? Or Nelly?" Hiro questioned

GoGo sighed exasperatedly, "Well, why don't you get Tadashi as your best man? You have your own brother!"

"Because Ethan got me as his best man." Hiro reasoned

"Well Tadashi also got you as his best man." GoGo replied, "I want _my _brother on _my _side at the wedding!"

"No! You can have Tadashi on your side!"

"I want Ethan!"

"He's mine!"

"No, he's _mine_!"

"Whoa what's going on here?" Tadashi raised a brow as he entered the kitchen, "Why are you two yelling?"

"We're planning on who gets who on their side at the wedding." GoGo crossed her arms

"Well?"

"She wants Ethan as her matron of honor." Hiro grumbled

"Well, he _is _her brother." Tadashi pointed out

"Ha! See? I get to have him as my matron of honor!" GoGo cheered, "I win!"

"Fine." Hiro muttered, "Tadashi, would you like to be my best man?"

Tadashi laughed, "So, wait, I wasn't your first choice?"

"Yeah, sorry." Hiro nodded

"Oh I am going to humiliate the heck out of you." Tadashi chuckled darkly

"Tadashi?"

"To the photo albums, Leiko!"

* * *

**Yep, so chapter's officially over. :3**

**Reviews~**

**Chapter 10**

**hi: Hi to you too :D Thank you, and thanks for the information.**

**Chapter 37**

**Naflah: Eeyep :3 And the ages are above :)**

**Golden glowing eyes: Mmm, I don't know~**

**SonicReader1: Nope. It's the wedding.**

**Allana Stone: Thank you :3**

**DisneyandWildKrattFangirl: Actually, yes, they're going to make another Airee, only that this one isn't a robot anymore.**

**CookYllen: Whoa! No! You need the ovary and the fallopian tube! Actually, that's a pretty unique name. You're the first one I've known with it. Uh, nope, you're not gonna die happily cause you're not the one who's dying :3**

**cybercorpsesnake: Thank you :D**

**Guest (1): Actually, I've known people who have an even longer age difference than them, but don't worry, they'll look like they're at the same age when they're adults.**

**Guest (2): I still don't know~**

**secret love writer: Hmm, if you traded me with a dozen boxes of pizzas without onions and bellpeppers, I would've signed the deal. But in all seriousness, I still don't know~**

**(Man I've said "I still don't know~" three times already but don't worry.)**

**GrimCreeper: Don't worry, maybe she's just busy with everything. She'll get through that soon :3**

**The Keeper of Worlds: Thank you :3**

**So there's, like, six years left until the person dies. Do you know who it is? Since I've already written the last two chapters, and it's pretty sad, so I have, like, four years to write left? I think I'm gonna go revise the spare one and a half written chapters that I've already written last year, but I dunno, all I know is that those four years are gonna be bumpy rides. Review?**


	39. Married life

**Woo! 3,610 words! Dang that's a new record.**

**I don't own anything. Oh, also, the first scene is in April 2039, the dinner scene is late May 2039, after the first cut is August 2039, the next scene onward is September 2039. I'll just put reminders so you're not gonna get confused.**

* * *

**April**

"Look at this, Leiko." Hiro said as he looked at his tablet screen

GoGo, who was chopping carrots turned to the boy, "What is?" GoGo asked, her focus fully on the vegetable

"There was this small truck who was transferring forty six dozen eggs that crashed and fell off the side of the road. You know the one where the side looks like a cliff? That one." Hiro answered

"Oh, that's sad. Is the driver safe?" GoGo responded

"That's the thing, he's still trapped with another guy." Hiro replied

There was a short silence until GoGo put down her knife and looked at her husband

"What? We never got to use the suits!" Hiro stated, "I had it in all of our sizes, why don't we use it, even just once?"

GoGo sighed, "Hiro, we're an average couple, not some vigilante doing all the work for the police."

"But GoGo, just this once! No one's helping the guy." Hiro frowned, "Would your conscience really take it when you would think about that man and his family and letting the man die even if you knew in yourself that you had the chance to save him?"

"Alright, you win. Show me this 'superhero suit'."

Hiro grinned brightly and ran outside and to the garage. He went back in bringing a red box and the original Baymax's 'luggage'. Hiro opened the box and pulled out a purple suit with red lines and magnets, the color of the suit was slightly faded due to age but it was still obvious that it was fairly new. Next, he pulled out a yellow and black suit with some discs alike to those in GoGo's bike.

"Ow." Hiro said nonchalantly as he pulled out another suit, which was red this time

Hiro's healthcare companion inflated then turned to him.

"Hello, I am Baymax. I was alerted by the sound of distress. What seems to be the problem, Hiro?" Baymax asked

"Nothing." Hiro replied

Baymax pulled Hiro in for a hug then patted his head, "There, there. It is okay to say what you are feeling."

Hiro chuckled and pulled away from th hug, "No, really, it's nothing, bud."

Baymax stood still, watching Hiro.

"Shall I scan for any problems?" Baymax offered, "Scanning initiated."

"No thank yo-."

"Scan complete. Your neurotransmitter levels are elevated. This indicates that you are happy." Baymax announced

"See? Everything's fine." Hiro said

Baymax turned to GoGo, "I am sensing distress from Leiko Hamada. What seems to be the problem?"

Hiro's head shot up and he looked over at his wife.

"What's the matter?" Hiro asked

"I'm just thinking if this is a bad idea or not." GoGo replied

"Leiko, when have we ever turned down a bad idea?" Hiro tilted his head to the right, "Don't worry about it. We won't get hurt."

"Scan, complete. Your estrogen and progesterone levels are rising steadily."

"Hm, must be getting my visit soon." GoGo murmured, "So what was the superhero thing again?"

GoGo, Hiro and Baymax suited up with what Hiro made for them.

"Huh, it's comfortable." GoGo said as she tried her blades

"It's supposed to be." Hiro replied, "Comfort over couture."

"And since when have you become a professional designer?" GoGo smirked

"Oh please, GoGo," Hiro grinned, "I'm just designing the clothes for our future children."

GoGo rolled her eyes playfully, "Alright, alright, let's get going?"

The three of them went to the site of the crash and Baymax lifted off the truck while GoGo and Hiro pulled the trapped passengers.

"GoGo, they're unconscious." Hiro said through his communicator which was built in in his helmet

GoGo looked up at her husband, his face not seen because of the tint on the glass.

"We need to get them to the hospital. Help me get them up on Baymax's back." Hiro said then GoGo held onto one man's legs as she and him carried the man to the robot's back then did the same on the second one

"Hop on." Hiro held out his hand for her to reach

"There's no more room. I'll head over to the hospital and meet you there. San Fransokyo hospital, right?" GoGo asked

"That's the one." Hiro nodded, "But are you sure you got this? You haven't had much practice yet."

"I'm gonna be fine, Hiro. I always am." GoGo replied then zoomed off to the hospital

"Well bud, let's go after her." Hiro said then they went to the hospital

The news about still unidentified heroes rose to the city's curious minds. The woman in yellow, man in purple, and robot in red team made the headlines for a week about their good deed. The reporters and journalists made their own guesses on who the heroes were and why they did not want to be acknowledged. Some of the media people saw the vigilantes as teenagers in their rebellious streaks, but instead of rebellion, doing good for the city. Some suggested that they were students from SFIT which was well-known for making remarkable robots which helped the community one way or another. Some even said that the two anonymous crime fighters were the creator of the robot 'Baymax' but the thought was quickly declined by Krei Tech who sold Baymax to the markets.

"No, the creator of Baymax does not do any crime fighting." Krei once answered over an interview, "And I don't think he ever will do that."

The story soon died down but not completely out for the people of San Fransokyo would often see the lady skating through town or the man and his robot gliding down the setting sun's skies. But either way, the peak of curiosity had diminished little by little, giving the real heroes some break on seeing their masked faces on the television. **(May)**

"I think it's really great that you did that." Honey Lemon stated

The Hamadas, comprised of GoGo, Hiro, Tadashi, Honey Lemon, and Aunt Cass together with Mochi, sat on the table one night, enjoying a small get together.

Hiro passed the chicken to his brother then nodded at his sister-in-law, "Yeah. It was great. But for the first few days after we did it, it really didn't turn out well. We had to be really sneaky about the superhero thing but GoGo here said otherwise and we went up the Golden Gate Bridge."

"Hey you enjoyed that too." GoGo pointed out

"But are you two being safe about this?" Cass asked, "Even if you're not out fighting real enemies, I'm still worried over your safety."

"Aunt Cass is right, Hiro." Tadashi pointed out, "Baymax can't always be there to save the two of you. Especially GoGo since I programmed Baymax to be focused on you."

Hiro opened his mouth to answer his GoGo sudden death grip on his shirt stopped him. He turned to his wife worriedly.

"What's wrong, GoGo?" Hiro asked as he put a hand on her back

GoGo shook her head as she held on tightly to her stomach. She was biting her lip as tears clouded at her closed shut eyes.

"Baymax, scan GoGo please." Hiro said to the charging robot

Baymax went over to the couple and made a quick scan on GoGo.

"Scan complete." Baymax announced, "There is an inflammation in her stomach lining. Diagnosis: acute gastritis. I suggest taking an antacid and letting the patient rest."

Baymax held out his palm and a small circle in his palm descended in his body and went back up with a small tablet on it. Hiro took it from the robot and gave it and a glass of water, from the table, to Leiko to took it. She drank the water and rested her head on Hiro's shoulder.

"You're gonna be fine soon." Hiro whispered

She took a deep breath then turned to the other people at the table.

"I'm really sorry," she offered an apologetic smile

"No it's fine, sweetheart," Cass stated, "you need to go up there and rest. Hiro bring her there."

"Oh, no, I'm okay." GoGo shook her head no, "No need to take me to bed, Hiro."

"I highly recommend rest." Baymax inputted

"Hey Leiko, it's better to see you resting than trying to put up with the pain." Honey Lemon commented

"But I'm really okay, and I-." GoGo paused as she placed a hand to her head, "Okay I'm gonna go rest."

* * *

**(August)**

A few months later, Hiro found himself in a doctor's office with a little bit of energy left, just like how it was every few weeks. Their last appointment with the doctor, which was last week, made them aware that GoGo did not have an inflamed stomach nor did she have _any_ diseases or disorders. Her congenital analgesia was cleared and she did not have gastritis which made the couple more worried.

"I don't, I don't even know what's happening." Hiro said weakly, "One moment she's just sleeping, the next thing I know, she's yelling in pain. I don't know what to do anymore."

"Well we'll try to look at it thoroughly this time but I guarantee you that it is not caused by any cancer cells nor by any tumors." The doctor replied

The boy smiled weakly at the doctor and nodded and they both proceeded to the next room where GoGo was being x-ray scanned. The person in charge turned to them and nodded her welcome. She and the person in charge were both at the other side of a huge glass to prevent the ultraviolet rays to affect other people.

"So how is our patient?" The doctor asked the radiologist watching the results from a small monitor

The radiologist looked at the monitor then scrunched up his face.

"We can't find anything wrong and that's what's worrying us."

"If there's nothing wrong then what's the problem?" Hiro piped up

Just after asking that, GoGo's back straightened and she let out a yell of pain as she her stomach tightly. The radiologist immediately shut the machine off and helped the girl out of the room. They brought her to the nearest couch that would be a temporary bed for GoGo.

"It hurts too much." GoGo groaned and she curled into a ball

Hiro bit his lip and held her hands tightly and she held on tighter to his hands. He rested his forehead to hers and whispered pointless words to her.

"Hey, hey, it's fine. Breathe, just breathe. One, two, that's good, keep on breathing, one, two." He smiled warmly at her, "Yes, do it. Again, you'll do fine."

GoGo did what she was told to do and repeated it for five more minutes until she was just desperately clutching Hiro's hands.

"That's the only way I could keep the pain down." Hiro said to the two other men in the room, "When she's in pain in the middle of the night, we usually just talk and help her breathe calmly."

"If you would allow it, I would like to get a blood sample from her." GoGo's doctor stated

Hiro nodded, his eyes firmly on GoGo's, "If it would do good, then yes."

* * *

**(September)**

The following weeks were good for GoGo and Hiro. There were no more attacks for GoGo and just when they thought that everything would just get worse than ever, good news knocked on their doors and made everything easier to deal with.

"For the millionth time, Hiro, yes!" GoGo responded impatiently, "Do you understand _now_?"

"Yes!" Hiro yelled then carried GoGo at her waist, "I can't believe it!" He laughed, "I'm gonna be a father! GoGo, I'm gonna be a _father_!"

GoGo laughed then hugged him at the neck, "Put me down now, it might not be good for the baby."

Hiro nodded and put GoGo back to the ground but still held her by the waist.

"I'm gonna be a father." He whispered

"You're going to be a great one." She replied

The phone rang, breaking up their small reign of happiness. Hiro walked to the phone and held it up his ear after the second ring.

"Hello, Hamada residence, how can we help you?" He asked

"Mr Hamada, this is Doctor Conner and we have some alarming news." The person on the other line answered, "Would you be here at the earliest convenient time possible?"

"We're on our way." Hiro said then put the phone down, "We gotta go."

Then they started their twenty minute ride to the hospital. They were instantly greeted by a confused look as they entered the doctor's office.

"You said you have news?"Hiro asked as he and GoGo sat next to each other in front of the doctor

"I do. Well based on our studies and researches, Leiko here has a rare virus infiltrating her system." The doctor started, "She is currently the first case of this virus and it being new, we have yet to find a cure for it."

"We can help for the cure, doc. My, my brother knows a lot about medicine and all that." Hiro inputted, "What is this virus then?"

"Well do you remember her congenital analgesia which was cured a few years back?" The doctor asked, "This is what cured it. It was some sort of virus that devours other wrong bacteria or viruses in the body. In your case, it removed the disorder in your DNA that is congenital analgesia. After that, any virus or bacteria that intrudes your body is devoured by it. This is why you have been illness free for several years. But after it gets 'bored' by removing the bad things in the body, it," the doctor removed his glasses, "I don't know how to say this but," he sighed, "it destroys your organs one by one."

"Which," GoGo gulped then looked over at Hiro, "Which means that?"

"The sudden pain you feel every now and then is caused by the viruses destroying your system."

"How can we stop this? Is there even a way to stop it?" Hiro asked, panic starting to show

"Like I have told you, we still have no cure for it. This virus could have been very useful in the medicinal industry as a type of medicine but it becomes dangerous enough to use. If we were to remove it by operation, which would need very advanced technology to do, then we would leave you out in the open without any fighting cells. The virus has destroyed your white blood cells one by one, meaning, the virus serves as your white blood cells." Doctor Conner explained

"But what about, what about,"

"What about the baby?" GoGo finished for Hiro

"If you're pregnant, which I assume you are, then the baby would hopefully not be affected. We had not tried to put the virus in a pregnant lab rat's system but we will soon. For now, we have seen how the virus acts and it works it way slowly." The doctor nodded, "So you don't need to worry that much about how much time you have left. We will get another test from you soon and we will inform you if anything is found as a cure. What's making us curious is where you got such virus."

"Well my brother's been in the fields of medical robotics for a while." Hiro murmured, "Maybe it was from one of his inventions?"

The doctor nodded the two headed off to their home.

* * *

It was in the dead of the night that a loud phone ringing went off in the Hamada residence. The man residing in it opened up his tired eyes weakly and rubbed it. He looked at the blinking red light coming from the phone. He sighed and trudged towards the phone.

_This better be important._

"Hello?" He grumbled, "Hamada residence, why are you still up and calling people?" He continued without waiting for a reply from the other end of the line

All he heard were muffled sobs and soft sniffs.

He furrowed his brows and spoke, "Who is this?"

"T-T-Tadash-shi?" was the reply

"Hiro, is that you?" All of Tadashi's sleepiness had suddenly been removed from his mind, "Why are you still up? Why are you _crying_?"

"It's, it's GoG-GoGo. She's sick with something that, that's new and it has no cu-cure." Hiro replied, "I don't know what to do anymore. She's pregnant and the virus is killing her organs. _Please_ help me, nii-san."

Tadashi ran a hand through his hair. Why were these things happening to his little brother? Of all people, why his otouto?

"I'm going there and we'll take a look. She's going to be alright, otouto, don't worry." Tadashi nodded and stood up from the bed

He placed the phone back and sighed. A job of an older brother really does not have an end. She fished out a green cardigan and a pair of pants from his closet and wore the pants over his boxers. The remaining person on the bed stirred and emitted a soft groan.

"Tadashi, where are you going?" Asked his wife

"Hiro has a problem. GoGo's pregnant and she was diagnosed with a new found disease." Tadashi explained, "Go back to sleep, Aiko, don't worry about me."

"If it's about GoGo then I'm coming with you." she sat on the bed

"You need the rest. You have a long trip tomorrow and you need every ounce of sleep."

"But GoGo's pregnant. I should be there." Honey Lemon whined, "She's my best friend Tadashi, I can't not celebrate for her."

Tadashi shook his head and smiled warmly at his wife. Honey Lemon would never back out from things like these.

"Alright." Tadashi sighed, "But you're going to sleep there. I don't know how long it will take but you are just going to rest and do _nothing_, alright?"

Honey Lemon beamed and nodded enthusiastically at Tadashi. Sometimes Tadashi thought the reason he married this girl was because she acted somewhat like five year old Hiro. Hyperactive and all that.

They started their short ten minute drive, five minutes before one in the morning. Honey Lemon yawned a little as they exited the car and entered the small house.

From outside, all they heard were loud shouting. And that was something that triggered them to burst in to the house and run up the master's bedroom. They saw GoGo holding Hiro's hands tightly as the boy embraced her curled up figure.

"GoGo, breathe, breathe. Inhale, yes, hold it, exhale. Inhale, exhale." Hiro murmured at GoGo

Her fingers dug deep his skin and she clawed at his palms but the gashes and wounds she gave him was nothing compared to the panic that rose in his heart.

In just a few minutes, GoGo was breathing calmly and were given awareness of the couple who entered their bedroom.

"How long has this been happening to her?" Honey Lemon asked shakily as she walked over to the bed and sat beside her best friend

"Since Baymax first diagnosed her of acute gastritis." Hiro answered as he wiped a damp towel across GoGo's sweaty forehead

Tadashi went over to the bed and checked on her pulse at different points.

"She's fine." He announced to the other three, "Now what did her doctor tell you about this?"

"Doctor Conner said that she had this virus inside her that treats almost all kinds of illnesses and genetic anomalies but once it's done with that, it destroys the organs one by one." Hiro explained, "Tadashi, can we do something for this?"

"One answer for sure is to remove the virus through advanced and numerous operations." Tadashi responded

"But that's the thing, we can't do that because those viruses also serves as her white blood cells." Hiro interjected, "She can't get sick for nine months and we can't afford to have a disabled or a sickly child."

"We can do that operation actually." Tadashi pointed out, "Honey Lemon has been collaborating with some biologists from Germany and mech engineers from Japan for a while and, while Aiko here does Chemistry more, she's been working for a universal cure."

"Yeah," Honey Lemon nodded, "I'm pretty sure we can find a cure for you and you will be the first one to be cured by it."

Hiro and GoGo smiled warmly at Tadashi and Honey Lemon. Were they lucky or what?

Honey Lemon yawned, "Are we still driving home or are we staying here?" She asked Tadashi silently

"Hey, if you're tired," GoGo offered breathlessly, "Hiro, let's prepare the guest room for them."

"No, no, it's fine." Honey Lemon said, "Hiro you need to stay here with GoGo, and GoGo, please rest."

"But-,"

"No buts. We can fix the room up." Honey Lemon interrupted and pushed her husband out the door before GoGo could respond, "I'm really sad for the two of them."

Tadashi put an arm around his wife, "I know. Even _I _don't know what to do anymore."

* * *

**Okay, now that's done. That's pretty long now is it? Wait, WHY IS THERE NO ETHAN HERE?!**

**Reviews~**

**Chapter 1**

**SkaterDJ: Aw, thank you :3**

**Chapter 38**

**cybercorpsesnake: Thank you :3**

**SonicReader1: GoGo wasn't there for the majority of their 'in a relationship' phase...**

**Naflah: You're welcome :D They're married :3 After Ethan and Nelly's wedding's kiss part, it cuts and goes to Hiro's and GoGo's~**

**Hoosteen: No, no, it's fine. :3 Aw, happy two months to you to! I hope you two would stay together for a long time! :D Oh, dude, you SERIOUSLY need to write a story! This is inspiration for you! Do it! Do it! Do it! (And besides, I'm looking for writers who are also my readers right now because of somethiiiiiing) Yes. Hiro and GoGo got married in the former chapter. Hmm, okay, thank you for your answer on who's gonna die. P.S. Yes, girls take long on bathing (But I don't when I'm running late and I'm pretty sure many do too xD) P.P.S. I'm still curious about the 'dog food taste tester' part.**

**Allana Stone: Here it is :D**

**The Keeper of Worlds: Thank you :D**

**FantasyFreedom: Thanks :)**

**MoniBP99: Well then here it is~**

**Guest (1): Thank you, thank you. And yeah, I have this habit of answering the questions of anybody (even the anons and guests)~**

**Manga Albina: Yes, it's one of the readers, the creator of the cover actually, it's CookYllen, but I think she's shifting her course. Yes, this story is near the end.**

**Guest (2): Actually, that was a cut. I just didn't want to write so much.**

**Golden glowing eyes: Yep. I'm officially a murderer since _I'm in love with my best friend!_.**

**secret love writer: Thank you. Oh that's sad. I hope you didn't lose any file you needed.**

**Th3Ph4nt0miz3r: No, it's fine. You don't need to apologize :) And thank you. Really? Well it's good to see I'm at least inspiring somebody~**

**CookYllen: Nah, I don't mind the hyper-ness (I really can't because I'm also hyper soooo). We're partners! What did you expect xD No, it's nothing. I needed to give Ethan happiness so there :3 Hmm, IT is also a cool course, many opportunities but I think IT also has math (plane trigo if I'm not mistaken)**

**Well, that's about it. So it's 2040 in the next chapter. Keep the 'who's gonna die' guesses coming! I'm gonna share a short info for you all, right now, Ethan has the most votes on who's to die but we still don't know. Five last chapters left though. That's sad. Review?**


	40. For the baby!

**Okay so yeah, I just woke up, but hey! Here's a new chapter! And happy April Fools! Remember, DON'T MAKE ANYONE CRY. DON'T SEND SCREAMERS. DON'T BE A _JERK_. (I know it's probably not yet April Fools there but pretend that you didn't read that until the actual date.)**

**Also, I totally forgot THIS part of the story when I was counting the total deaths. If we were to count the deaths on the main characters, yes, there will be one and ONLY one. But if I would count the TOTAL death, that's kind of a lot. See, there were many tragedies in the past chapters and there may or may not be in this and the succeeding chapters. Let's start with the SFIT fire. It's impossible that everybody got out so there's probably three to five who didn't make it out alive. Then the truck crash. One of them died. Well, that's as far as I'm gonna go, but there are still other deaths besides who I am always referring to so, don't expect this to be a death free story.**

**I don't own anything~**

* * *

**(January 2040)**

GoGo ran a hand across her slightly swollen belly. It had been four months since she discovered that she was pregnant and the attacks of the virus had been frequent. Hiro and GoGo had always thought about the baby's well being and how the little person inside GoGo was doing. But in that specific January, they were out of their home and headed off to GoGo's obgyne and they were to know of the baby's sex. The couple had been so happy and had been saving up money for that day wherein after they knew of the baby's gender, they were to buy the things for him or her and create the perfect nursery for their first Hamada. Hiro had barely slept in excitement for his first offspring and in the morning, he was forcing GoGo to quicken her preparation stage up so they could travel earlier. Hiro and GoGo took their doctor's earliest time possible and the new parents could not be even more happier for the day. Hiro pulled over in front of the clinic they had been going to regularly. He opened his door and ran to GoGo's to open it and help her out.

"Since when have you been this much of a gentleman?" GoGo chuckled

Hiro shrugged, "You're carrying my baby. I think you deserve it."

The two walked inside and waited for them to be called. Hiro practically vibrated in his seat in excitement.

"What do you think would the baby be?" Hiro asked GoGo

"I don't know. But all I know is that I want a baby boy." GoGo responded, rubbing her slightly swollen belly out of habit

"Why? You don't want a baby girl?" Hiro asked

"I want one but I wanna try taking care of a guy too. Ethan looks so happy when he's with the twins." GoGo said, "Then again, his children was practically a miracle."

"Hmm, seems reasonable enough." Hiro nodded

"Mister and missis Hamada, doctor Cherry's available now." The doctor's assistant called softly

The two stood up and followed the assistant to the main clinic where the doctor was waiting. Doctor Cherry smiled warmly at the couple then gestured for GoGo to lie down on the bed.

"So how was the holiday?" The doctor asked

"It was great, doctor." GoGo answered as her doctor smeared blue gel on her stomach

"That's good. Did you drink anything? Wine? Liquor?" Doctor Cherry asked as she plugged in her equipment

"Nope. We're going by the rules." GoGo replied

Doctor Cherry nodded, "Great. Now are you ready to check your child's gender?"

Hiro and GoGo both nodded enthusiastically. Doctor Cherry placed her gadget on GoGo's stomach, sliding it across, the gel giving GoGo goosebumps by its temperature.

"Huh," Doctor Cherry murmured, "there must be a mistake here."

"What is it, doc?" Hiro asked

Doctor Cherry continued gliding it across GoGo's belly until she stopped at the center.

"I can't seem to find the baby's heartbeat." the doctor replied

"Wh-What? There must be," Hiro's breathing started getting heavier, "there must be something wrong with the gadget, right. Maybe the thing's busted? I, I, I could fix it up for you."

"Mister Hamada, the equipment is new and there isn't a heartbeat." Doctor Cherry stated solemnly, "I'm sorry to tell you this but your child did not make it."

"Doctor, you're kidding, right?" GoGo questioned, tears brimming her eyes, "My child can't die. They can't! My child can't die like that!"

Hiro pulled GoGo it for a hug as GoGo spilled her tears silently. She held on to Hiro's now soaked shirt tightly as if her life depended on it.

He could not let the thought pass through his mind. His child was dead. His first child, dead. No. He refused to let the idea get to him. He was going to have a child and Doctor Cherry was just playing around. There was no reason why the baby could not have a heartbeat. This was all just a big misunderstanding. Perhaps a dream. Yeah. This was a dream. The real Hiro was still in his bed, fast asleep, having this terrifying nightmare. His child could not die, right?

But time ticked and ticked and soon seconds turned into minutes then Hiro realized that this was not a dream or a nightmare. _This_ was real life. And his child was gone.

A few hours later, GoGo sat in her bed crying her heart out. Cass closed the shop early, even if it was on a beat poetry night, to go over to the Hamada residence and take care of her neice-in-law. Tadashi went out of his work a few hours after he started to console his baby brother and his bestfriend because of his supposed nephew or niece. Honey Lemon cancelled all her appointments in her laboratory meetings for the day to tend to GoGo together with Cass. Ethan cancelled all his classes in SF state and went over a few minutes after he received the call from his sister and Nelly went over to the Hamada residence with her children to try to cheer up GoGo. Their families supported them at that time and never left their sides, even Alistar Krei sent a short 'I'm sorry for your loss' to the couple.

But even with the help, concern, and love from their families, Hiro and GoGo both could not wonder what they did wrong. They followed all the instructions given to them by her doctors. She did not take any medicine even if the virus was practically eating her insides which made her pregnancy four times worse. She did not drink any liquor. She did not eat much fatty foods and went out of her way to make sure her diet was appropriate for their little genius.

Now Hiro stared blankly at the photo in his hand. It was the first photo of his child given to them. Hiro remembered clearly their first trip to the obgyne to get an ultrasound. Hiro could barely produce any words out of his mouth. All he thought was that he was going to be a father. His body turned to jelly and all he could do was grin dumbly at the monitor showing his child moving. It was everything he ever thought of. He already had names invented in his head, ten suggestions for each gender. He was already sketching out the room he wanted his child to have, which was not only one, but five choices in different color palettes. He was already planning where the child was going to study, where he needed to work to support the child, if GoGo would still work or become an at home mom. He was already hearing little voices calling him 'dad'. It took every ounce of his body's energy to get out of bed in the morning before he discovered that he was going to be a father, but after that, it was everything he breathed for.

Now that idea seemed more of an imagination. It seemed fiction. It seemed unreal. He could not grasp it in his head that the once ever so easy to look forward to thing was already gone. He knew in himself that he could not make it after he was given the news. But he could not stop. GoGo needed him more than he needed himself. He needed to push his self up and help GoGo do the same. They needed to move on from the horrible fact that they were not going to have a baby soon. But he knew in his mind that it would all be worth it.

He went up the stairs and entered the bedroom everyone was in. They tried talking to GoGo but the girl just did not want to say anything and stayed silent the whole time. Beside her were the twins, Pinelli and Ferri, and they were looking up at their aunt curiously.

"Hey GoGo," Hiro forced up a smile on his face then walked to the bed and ruffled the twins' heads, "hey kinds, how's aunt Leiko?"

The two year olds, nearly three, turned to their uncle.

"Uncle Hiro, why is Aunty Leiko crying?" Pinelli asked, "Does she want candy? I have candy!" Pinelli jumped off the bed and dug through his small backpack and pulled out a plastic full of candy. He ran back to the bed and offered the candy to his aunt. "Here, Aunty Leiko. It's going to make you happy."

GoGo looked at the child with the candy and sniffed, "Come here, little pine tree." She pulled the boy into a hug and the boy hugged back. Ferri charged towards his aunt and hugged her as well. GoGo hugged the twins tightly and kissed the tops of their heads.

Honey Lemon and Nelly brought Ferri and Pinelli out of the room and to the kitchen.

"I don't know what to do anymore." GoGo murmured

Ethan sighed and went over to the bed. GoGo looked up at her brother and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Remember when we were kids and omma and appa isn't there?" He started

"Isn't that all the time?" GoGo asked bitterly

"Now, I know you're angry at them for not being here right now,"

"I'm not mad at them because they're not here right now, I'm mad because they haven't been there out whole lives." GoGo interrupted, "At least a father to walk me down on the aisle was good enough, but no!"

Ethan put an arm around his sister's shoulder, "What I'm trying to say is, sometimes, some things aren't supposed to be there at times. Like how omma and appa aren't there and your baby. Maybe this isn't the right time."

"Well what do you know about children? You got lucky having the twins." GoGo murmured

"GoGo," Hiro said in a threatening voice

"Yeah, that's the thing. It was the right time for me. Are you getting what I'm saying?" Ethan asked

"That I'm not fit to be a mother?"

"No," Ethan chuckled lightly, "that you _are _going to be a mother, just not now."

"Ethan's right," Cass inputted, "Hiro and Tadashi also don't have parents and I was surprised when my sister's lawyer wanted me to take in the kids. Before, I wasn't planning to have children but look at them now. It's just bad timing."

GoGo sighed then looked at Hiro, "At least you know what a good mother should be."

"I served as your mother, right?" Ethan asked

"A mother who served the worst soup." GoGo replied

"But a mother still." Tadashi said, trying to stop his laughter

"But I thought you liked the soup." Ethan frowned

"I did but it was because I was sick so I couldn't taste anything."

* * *

**(April)**

A few months later, Hiro sat in front of Doctor Conner for GoGo's monthly check up. The dead baby had already been removed from GoGo's system, to the dismay of the couple. Soon enough, their minds were cleared of the baby but they were still sad about it.

"Don't worry, you're still young, 22, if I'm not mistaken?" Doctor Conner asked

Hiro nodded, "GoGo's 24."

"See? You've still got your whole life." Doctor Conner stated, "Now how're the attacks on Leiko?"

"Less frequent." Hiro answered, "I think the virus is out."

"Mhm. Now inform me if she starts puking blood or there's blood in her stool. If that's the case, we might need to do a check up on her stomach." Doctor Conner stated

"Well, now that you said that, yes. I remember one time she was having morning sickness and there was a little blood in it." Hiro replied, "I must've forgotten to tell you."

"The virus seems to move faster then." Doctor Conner stated, "We're researching for a cure for this, Mister Hamada. Don't worry. Our team is doing everything for your wife."

Hiro bit his lip and nodded, "Tell me, doctor, she's not going to last long, now is she?"

Doctor Conner removed his glasses and sighed, "Mister Hamada, we're doing everything we can. Your wife's body is working well with whatever medication we give her to reduce the pain and make the virus slower. She's not going to die Hiro, if that's what you're thinking."

Hiro sighed and balled his hands to fists, "That's, that's good to hear."

GoGo went out from the other room and Hiro stood up, "Doctor we're going now."

The doctor nodded and the couple proceeded out the door.

* * *

"I got it, Tadashi!" Honey Lemon cheered loudly as she ran from her chemistry laboratory to Tadashi's laboratory which was the garage

"What is it?" Tadashi removed his reading glasses then turned to his wife

"The cure!" Honey Lemon responded

"Didn't you do that already when we were in college?" Tadashi smiled at her

"This is advanced than that! This is the ultimate cure to almost everything!" Honey Lemon replied enthusiastically, "I'm so excited to tell this to GoGo!"

"Well," Tadashi shut his computer and printer down, "do you want to go now?"

Honey Lemon nodded and rode the car.

"Hey at least remove your lab coat." Tadashi said as he closed the garage

"No! We need to go!" Honey Lemon stayed in her seat

Tadashi chuckled and rode the driver's seat.

"And _you__'re _telling me to remove my lab coat." Honey Lemon smiled at him and his messy shirt

"At least I don't have my goggles on." Tadashi pointed out

Honey Lemon smirked, "At least I don't have a welding mask above my head."

Tadashi reached up and surely, there was his welding mask.

"We need to go." Honey Lemon said then Tadashi drove off to his brother's house

Tadashi and Honey Lemon arrived at the other Hamada household in ten minutes flat. They rang the doorbell then Hiro opened the garage door up, shooting a curious look at his visitors. Hiro beamed brightly at the people in his front porch.

"Tadashi, Honey Lemon, nice to see you two here." Hiro started, "Come in? I'm sorry, the front door doesn't work."

"What?" Honey Lemon asked as she followed the Hamada brothers to the garage

"I know, I know, it sounds silly but GoGo and I just woke up to a jammed door so until we get that fixed, we go in and out at the garage." Hiro replied

"But you two can fix the door." Tadashi pointed out

"Yeah, I know. I told her that and I also told her that I'd add in more features for the door. For example, we don't have to open the door by swinging it open, when the door detects a presence, it'll just evaporate into thin air or something like that." Hiro responded, "But she says that that's 'not safe enough'." Hiro continued, putting air quotation marks on the words 'not safe enough'

"I-It's really not." Honey Lemon said weakly

They made their way towards the living room where GoGo and Baymax were chatting. GoGo seemed intrigued on what ever Baymax was telling her and Hiro was sure that she should let the presence of the other two people known.

"This was Hiro during his eighteenth birthday." Baymax replayed the video he got from that specific date in the past, "He had a minor intake of peanuts and was sent to the hospital."

"Okay, I think that's enough, Baymax." Hiro chuckled nervously

"Are you satisfied with your care, Leiko?" Baymax asked, "Has watching Hiro's old videos satisfied your desire for laughter?"

"It did well, buddy. I'm satisfied with my care." GoGo responded

Baymax then turned to his creator and his wife.

Baymax raised his hand, "Hello Tadashi, hello Aiko."

GoGo turned around and smiled at the people, "Oh hi, I didn't hear you come in."

"We were told the front door isn't working." Honey Lemon stated, "But enough about that. I have the cure for you."

GoGo grinned brighter as the couple took a seat on the couch next to them. Hiro went to the kitchen and brought back two glasses of juice and a plate of crackers.

"Here," Honey Lemon fished her lab coat pockets and gave her a small plastic container, "they're pills and they're quite small. You only need to take it once a week and don't drink any vitamins or any other medicine during the day you're taking that. It might affect the working process. Also, no liquors during the week you took it, which is every week."

"Why does everybody think I drink?" GoGo furrowed her brows

"No, just a safety measure." Honey Lemon explained, "Also, no x-rays for the day too. We're working on our own using different light, not electromagnetic waves." Honey Lemon shook her head, "I think this will cure you. I've tried it on three guinea pigs, two ill, and one almost dead. It revived the one."

"So this is the better version for the one you did a few years ago?" GoGo asked

"You still remember that?" Honey Lemon smiled

"Who wouldn't?"

"Hey Hiro, catch!" Tadashi tossed something blue to Hiro and the younger Hamada caught it is his palm

Hiro looked at the object and his eyes twinkled in delight as he saw his new item.

"I wanted you to try it. It'll help GoGo." Tadashi stated

Hiro ran to Baymax and opened his chip port and put in the new chip Tadashi gave him.

"It has greater capacity for health statistics and it tracks the virus inside GoGo. It works together with the pills Honey made but without the medicine, all the chip does is give you statistics based on the latest scan." Tadashi stated

"What kind of statistics?" Hiro asked as he wiped Baymax's lenses

"Blood pressure, blood sugar, fertility, stuff like that." Tadashi answered

"Thank you so much." GoGo stated, "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Let's just say your niece or nephew would need the two of you in the future." Tadashi said

"Honey Lemon, you're-?"

"Oh, no, I'm not with child." Honey Lemon interrupted

"But we're working on it." Tadashi continued

* * *

**(June) **

Hiro and GoGo sat on their couch in their living room with the television viewing a movie. Hiro's arm was around GoGo's shoulders and her head was on his shoulder. The two were content just sitting in the dark with each other as company for the day they regretted the most. It was the supposed ninth month of GoGo's pregnancy and it was supposed to be the week GoGo was to give birth to their first child.

GoGo sighed and murmured, "You know, we could've had a kid with us right now."

Hiro frowned slightly.

"We could've been snuggling up a baby boy or spoiling a baby girl. Who knows what we could've been doing here if I didn't lose the child?" GoGo continued

"Hey, hey, don't think about it." Hiro whispered, pulling GoGo closer, "Just think about how you could've," Hiro looked around, "could've,"

"Could've what?" GoGo looked up at Hiro

"Could've been suffering from labor pains...?"

"That's right," GoGo responded, "but wouldn't having a baby be better even if I have to suffer?"

"Yeah, you're right. But we can have another shot at it, yes? Wh-, how many do you want? Five? Ten? Twenty? We can even start a small country if you'd like." Hiro asked, "Would you like that?"

GoGo laughed a bit, "You're exaggerating."

"But you want it." Hiro smiled at her

"I don't think we can do that." GoGo poked his chest

"We can if we wanted to." Hiro replied, "We can go through this, GoGo. No matter what happens, I'll be with you, always." He kissed the top of her head, "I love you."

GoGo snuggled in closer to Hiro, "I love you too."

* * *

**(December) **

The Hamadas and Tomagos had a get together at the Lucky Cat Café for their Christmas dinner and GoGo was just happy to take care of her three year old twin nephews. Baymax helped GoGo with taking care of the children while the other females in the family set the table and fixed up the food. The men in the household fixed up the last of the decorations and brought out the things and gifts of the three families. Honey Lemon pulled out her freshly baked muffins out of the oven and Hiro snatched one from the tray but not without a slap on the hand from the baker. Cass sat next to GoGo and smiled at her.

"How are you feeling, sweetie?" Cass asked

"I'm feeling great, Aunt Cass." GoGo answered, "I thought everything would get worse but it doesn't."

"Has Baymax gotten the lastest scan already?" Cass said worriedly

"Yeah, Baymax, statistics please."

Baymax flashed in his belly an outlined version of GoGo and her internal organs. There was a flashing red, pointing where the virus was, at the higher part of her small intestines and a light tinge of purple, showing the trail the virus made, at the small intestine until her colon. Baymax then showed digits beside the figure, describing her state.

"Seems fine. I hope Baymax can scan everybody after the dinner to look out for high blood pressure." Cass joked

GoGo laughed at the older woman then Hiro made his way to the two. Hiro offered GoGo the muffin but she just took a small bite off it.

Hiro shrugged, "Suit yourself. You want some, Aunt Cass?"

"Stop stealing Honey Lemon's baked goods." Cass smirked, "They're for the children, remember?"

"Well there are only two of them until April, might as well still act the youngest." Hiro replied

"You married a child, how do you put up with this?" Cass asked GoGo

"The better question is, how did _you_ put up with Hiro all those years before?" GoGo responded

"But I'm an adorable hard-to-put-up-with child, right?" Hiro asked

"Hamada! Help us out here!" Tadashi yelled

"Ah, but _which_ Hamada are you calling?" Hiro asked

"Hiro I'm not kidding! You better get yourself out here this instance or you're getting coal for the rest of your life!" Tadashi called

Hiro placed the muffin in Ferri's hand then ran out the door.

"He's totally a child."

* * *

**So, yeah, that's the chapter for today! And, uh, remember when I said that there were five chapters left last chapter? Apparently that was the fifth to the last chapter so, if counting this, we only have three chapters left. That's not at all many now is it?**

**Ages for clarification (by the end of the chapter):**

**Hiro - 22**

**GoGo - 25**

**Tadashi and Honey Lemon - 26**

**Ethan - 31**

**The twins - 3**

**Ooh, the twins' full names are Raien Pinelli and Magi Ferri, THOSE WHO CAN GUESS CORRECTLY WHAT THEIR NAMES ARE BASED OFF OF GETS TO GET A CLUE ON WHO'S TO DIE. No, I did not get his name off of the Pines twins (I just wanted the "Pine tree" part then their names were suddenly like that). **

**Reviews~**

**GrimCreeper: But _which _her? :3**

**Naflah: I can't answer all three questions tho :( But the second was answered here. The happy ending part? Let's just say we have to wait at least a week to figure it out. Don't worry, they'll be happy.**

**cybercorpsesnake: Thank you :3**

**Th3Ph4nt0miz3r: Aw, thank you sosososososo much :D And you probably will see more stories from me soon~**

**FanGirlJen: What?**

**Guest (1): Actually, three chapters left. Woops, already did. Haha, I just love writing "Leiko Hamada" the fangirl feels it gives me~ Thank you :D**

**Hoosteen: Thank you :) Well, GoGo can change her personality a bit or you're gonna have to make Sydney a little more agressive, but not totally. Thank you :3**

**Robotdocter: Might. That's your clue, right? Might?**

**CookYllen: YES! YOU CAN DO IT! :D xD You've known me too well. That's kind of my plan on the second to the last chapter. It will TOTALLY blow their minds.**

**bull poli: I hope you're fine now :3 And thank you~**

**Allana Stone: Here it is~**

**secret love writer: Oh thank you for pointing that out :3 There are three chapters left.**

**feather flyer: Thank you :3 It's not over until someone dies~**

**Manga Albina: xD The superhero thing was just so that I could insert at least a little bit of Big hero 6 in this. Actually, before the reveal of the virus, I was aiming for that, the people thinking that it was just a common illness. Sorry, can't answer the question~**

**Guest (2): Why? What happened?**

**Golden glowing eyes: Oh gosh, why did I not think of that?!**

**So that's all. I'll probably be back in a few days to announce who got the right answers. Review?**


	41. Ethanol? What are you talking about?

**Guys, guys, guys, guys, guys. The baby, the one I practically killed, isn't the 'who is going to die' person I'm referring to. There's someone else who's going to die and I am going to give you the choices. These are the ONLY people I'm referring to when I say 'who is going to die'. Get it? Thank you.**

**Choices: Ethan, Hiro, GoGo, Tadashi. THESE ARE THE ONLY CHOICES AND THEY ARE THE ONLY ONES I'M REFERRING TO.**

**I don't own anything~!**

**Oh, and one last thing, I've got the last biggest explosion for the story, besides the death which is the last chapter, and it's in THIS chapter. Everything you've known about this story will make you think again. **

* * *

**(February 2041)**

Hiro sat on the outside properties of Lucky Cat Café. Tadashi had invited him to go to their aunt's café so that they could talk about Tadashi's plans on making a robotics business. The older Hamada planned it to be a family business ran solely by Hamadas and the following families with the blood. Tadashi wanted to call it 'Hamada Industries' making it obvious that the family was well known throughout the robotics community but Hiro insisted to call it 'Tadashi Industries' instead in honor of his brother who was working hard at Krei Tech to develop as a robot creator. Everything Tadashi and Hiro had dreamed of before as children were now to come true. The two had been looking for a land large enough to alot a huge building and the factories it will take up. Cass went out and gave Hiro a cup of hot chocolate.

"Aunt Cass, you shouldn't have." Hiro said

His aunt sat across him at the table.

"It's freezing out here, why don't you and your brother meet inside instead?" Cass asked

"I can't. The customers need all the space they could get." Hiro replied, "But thank you for the concern."

Cass stared at the busy San Fransokians going about their daily businesses.

"You know lots of things happened since you two moved out." Cass started, "The old ladies missed the two of you. They said the café lost its adorable little servers."

"Well we missed the café too. I wish I'd still wake up to the smell of coffee being brewed." Hiro responded

"Aren't you happier to waking up with a girl beside you?" Cass smirked

"Not as happy as before." Hiro smiled at his aunt. His smile faltered just seconds after a thought passed through his head "Aunt Cass, what am I gonna do if," he looked away from his aunt's stare, "if somehow GoGo doesn't, doesn't come out of this... alive?"

Cass looked on silently at her nephew, unsure of what to say? What _would_ she say? Should she tell him his wife will survive out of it without any harm? And then what? Make him assume that he will live a long happy life with his girl then if it does not happen, only make his fall worse? Or should she be more realistic? Yes. Maybe she should be. Maybe she should tell him that whatever the outcome will be he can go through it. But what if the outcome becomes negative?

"Hiro, we both know that Leiko's doing her best to get cured, right? I think she would make it out of it alive." Cass nodded

Hiro slumped in his chair and muttered, "You're just telling me that to make me feel better."

Cass bit her lip. Now she was cornered. What was she going to do?

"Well, Hiro, you're a strong person and you know that whatever happens, I'll be right here. You know that, right, sweetie?" Cass replied in a soft tone

Hiro looked up at his aunt, "What am I gonna do, Aunt Cass?"

"Make her happy. Make her feel loved. At least then, if, if something bad happens," Cass paused a gulped, "if something bad happens she'd know that you love her. Just, just make her happy, Hiro. I know you can do that. And if ever that was the last thing you could do, the thing is, you completed her life and that's what matters now." Cass put a hand on his nephew's shoulder and stared straight into his teary eyes, "Hiro Hamada, you are a strong man who will never back out of anything and if I knew something about you, it's making the people around you happy. Make that your legacy in her life."

Hiro removed the tears threatening to fall and smiled at his aunt, "Thank you so much for being here, Aunt Cass."

"Hiro!" The two looked up to see Tadashi walking over to the two of them, "Aunt Cass!"

The older Hamada gave his aunt a hug then the female ruffled the boy's hair, something she did often out of habit.

"You two make me so proud." She said, "Come here, Hiro." she hugged the two persons she raised and they hugged back

Cass pulled out of the hug and smiled at the two adults, "You grew up so fast." she murmured then went on to her café

Tadashi turned to his brother, "So, Tadashi Industries?"

"I still think that's a good name and that we're sticking to it." Hiro stated

"Alright, sure. Tadashi Industries it is."

The brothers chatted for a while about what they were going to do. Both of them decided to let Tadashi be the president of the company and Hiro the vice for robotics. The other board members could wait but for the time being, Honey Lemon and GoGo would be the vice-presidents for their specific specialization. The two also had a talk about when they'll draft a building sketch and decided that they should probably let GoGo do the engineering part together with Nelly as GoGo's architect. They discussed the budget for the building, man power, and future contexts of their business.

"I think with all the earnings from Baymax, we can fund enough for the building and people." Tadashi pointed out

"It's settled then. I'll see if I get something patented for a high price for the workers." Hiro replied

"I think this is gonna work good." Tadashi inputted

"Yeah and we could also put in a small Lucky Cat Café at the lobby. So, you know, they can get coffee before work." Hiro commented, listing down the new idea

"That'll be good." Tadashi nodded

Hiro's phone ran once and he looked at the gadget and saw a text coming from GoGo.

**Leiko:** Hiro can't breuthw hekp

Seconds after, an alert from Baymax flashed on his phone.

_Leiko Hamada. Diagnosis: Difficulty in breathing._

Hiro jumped up from his seat.

"Hiro, is something wrong?" Tadashi asked

"GoGo can't breathe properly." Hiro replied, his breathing getting heavier as sweat travelled his back freely in nervousness

Another message from Baymax made him run as fast as he could.

_Leiko Hamada. Diagnosis: Fainted._

He sprinted towards his house for a few minutes, being just a few blocks away from the Lucky Cat. Hiro pulled the garage door up and went up to their room as quickly as possible. He found GoGo on the bed, unconscious and Baymax giving her a supply for oxygen for her body to use. Hiro did not know where Baymax got it but the robot had placed an oxygen mask on GoGo's mouth and nose and attached the cable to his body.

"I am equipped with oxygen." Baymax stated

Hiro sat next to GoGo on the bed.

"Scan, please." He said, his body racking

Baymax showed the diagram of GoGo on his belly. The same trails of the virus was still there but now, it was making its way up to her right lung, the bright red dot on the insides of said lung.

"Something has been interferring with her breathing. I suggest get the virus out of her system as soon as possible." Baymax inputted

Hiro held GoGo's pale hand then her eyes slowly fluttered open. She looked at him and he could not help but smile at least a little bit.

"I thought I lost you." Hiro murmured

* * *

**(April)**

Tadashi paced the front of the delivery room as he waited for the people inside to say something to him. He heard a couple of feet pattering and he saw Cass together with Hiro and GoGo, who was in a hospital gown, coming his way. GoGo had been admitted to the hospital two weeks before the day Tadashi found himself nervous by the delivery room. It had been a sad two weeks for Hiro, trying to not have a nervous breakdown with what was happening. For the day, Tadashi was between going to work with Hiro on the construction site, as they had started building Tadashi Industries at the beginning of March, and watching over his wife who was insisting on not yet getting admitted to the hospital until her water broke. Just as he was about to leave the house that day, Honey Lemon stopped him and ordered him to start driving to the hospital.

"Tadashi, calm down." Cass said as she pulled the expectant father down on a chair

"Aunt Cass, what's, what's going to happen?" Tadashi could not stop shaking visibly

Hiro and GoGo sat at the chairs opposite where Tadashi and Cass sat. Tadashi was obviously a little too pale and he was already turning more blanch.

"Shh, Tadashi, she's going to be fine." Cass comforted

"W-W-We don't know that yet." Tadashi pointed out, "Something could go wrong o-or, or something."

Tadashi fiddled with his fingers as his feet moved on their own accord against the tiled floor.

"Nothing wrong is going to happen." Cass replied, "I'm sure of it."

"But-."

"Tadashi, you know me when I'm sure. If I'm sure, I'm correct." Cass said, a little bit more stern, "Get your mind off of it."

They stayed outside for a couple more minutes, Tadashi still not thoroughly convinced that everything was going to be fine. Soon enough, the doctor went out of the delivery room with a smile o his face.

"Mister Hamada?" The doctor called

Tadashi held his breath as he stood up.

"Y-Yes, doctor?"

"Congratulations, you have a baby girl." The doctor beamed at him and he was invited inside

He entered the room and saw Honey Lemon on the bed, glittering with sweat. He walked over to his wife and kissed her forehead as he held on her hand tightly. He wiped the sweat off her face then his child was brought to him. Tadashi held in his arms a baby girl not bigger than his two hands combined. A grin made its way on his face and it seemed like a permanent smile at the sight of his daughter.

"I'm a father." Tadashi whispered to Honey Lemon, still looking at the child, "I'm a father, Aiko."

"Mister Hamada, what is the name of the child?" The nurse asked Tadashi

"Aishi," Tadashi answered, "Aishi Hamada."

* * *

**(July) **

"We've been doing everything, GoGo." Honey Lemon stated as she cradled the baby in her arms

"I understand." GoGo nodded then coughed

Hiro held on GoGo's hand tightly as his head laid on the bed and his body slumped on a chair. He had been watching over GoGo nonstop since she was in and out of the hospital. Hiro had been working day and night for his and his brother's joint company and he had also been going to and fro at the hospital and his home. There were barely no people living in their house if they would count the hours they spend in it. Hiro had not had sleep for the straight thirty six hours so GoGo ordered him to. GoGo ran a hand through Hiro's unruly black hair and the boy shifted a little, moving closer towards her touch.

"Can I see Aishi?" GoGo asked

Honey Lemon walked forward and placed the baby in her free arm.

"She looks so adorable." GoGo laughed lightly, "Looks so much like you."

She looked at the baby's blonde hair and round chocolate brown eyes staring back at her.

"It's odd that Aishi got more from Hiro than from Tadashi." Honey Lemon inputted

"Well that's heredity for you." GoGo responded and gave the baby back to her mother, "So this is probably why I'm not a mom, huh?"

GoGo took a deep breath then placed the oxygen mask which was hanging by the side of her bed to her face.

"Probably." Honey Lemon stated, "But you're gonna be there to see Aishi grow, right? Birthdays, graduations, college, holidays. Right?"

GoGo nodded. The door slammed open and Ethan entered, their parents trailing after him. Hiro groaned and sleepily brought his head up.

"They need to say something." Ethan grumbled

"Leiko, are you alright?" Their mother asked, walking over towards the girl

"I'm, I'm fine." GoGo replied

Their parents glared at Hiro then at Ethan.

"This shouldn't have happened if you did what we told you to do and went over with the plan." Their appa stated darkly

GoGo removed her oxygen mask then said, "Whoa, whoa, what's all this? And, please, stop it. Someone's resting over here."

"This could have never happened." Their appa continued, not minding GoGo, "You should've followed, Ethan!"

"I _can't _follow! Do you even know how much it'll hurt us if I did?" Ethan asked them

"Ethan, when have you learned to answer back to your appa?" GoGo scolded

Ethan crossed his arms and walked over to GoGo.

He pointed at their parents and continued, "Those are not my parents."

"What? Ethan! How dare you say that!" GoGo snapped

"They're not my parents Leiko!" Ethan turned to GoGo, "I'm _adopted_!"

GoGo stared wide eyed at her brother. It could not be possible. He was there since she could remember. It was impossible that he was adopted.

"What?" GoGo asked weakly

Ethan breathed out, "I'm adopted and we were supposed to," Ethan's body shuddered a bit, "we're supposed to get married."

"What are you talking about?" GoGo questioned, "What the heck are you talking about Ethan Tomago!"

"I'm not a Tomago! Are you not getting any of this?" Ethan asked, "I was adopted far before you were born. They wanted you to have a stable future. They wanted you to have a marriage where you won't regret it. Why would you think them not being there for both of our weddings not mean anything?"

GoGo stared at her supposed brother.

"That's why you're so protective of me." GoGo whispered, "But why didn't you tell me this earlier? Maybe _before _I got married?"

"I couldn't. Leiko I know you too well and I know that you'd hate me until I die." Ethan sighed, "See? This is why I didn't want to tell you this earli-." GoGo enveloped Ethan in a tight hug

"I won't hate you. I can never hate you." GoGo whispered, "Even if you knew you were going to get in trouble, you still did everything for me." She hugged him tighter, "You _are _a Tomago, Ethan. And you're my 're my oppa even if others say so otherwise."

* * *

**(October)**

GoGo hung her head low as Hiro held on tightly on her body. During the course of three months, her breathing had been weaker and weaker but Honey Lemon was still working with her and her medicine was doing her good. In a few months, she was to be the first one cured by Honey Lemon's team and it was almost a hundred percent sure that she would live. But with the years gone, they could still not figure out where she got the virus.

"You're not gonna leave me, right, Leiko?" Hiro asked her

"Never." GoGo whispered, "I'm never gonna leave you."

Hiro bit his lip and pulled out of the hug. He held her upper arms tightly then turned to his robot companion.

"Baymax," Hiro started, "scan Leiko Hamada."

Baymax did a quick scan then both of them turned to Baymax's diagram. The trail of the virus was still evident through her stomach and the trail it left to her right lung. The virus was now situated at her left lung, making Hiro even more hurt than he had ever been. He closed his eyes then back to the figure. He furrowed his brows then dialed his brother.

_"Hello?"_

"Tadashi?"

_"Yeah?"_

"What's the green flashy thing?"

"A zygote, why?"

* * *

**Someone got the answer to who's going to die, well technically it's pretty close, but someone did! I don't know HOW but, HOW?! Anyways, I'm not telling who~ So I was rereading the story last night, more like earlier in the morning, like one but that's not the point, I was rereading it and I told you who was going to die. I'm telling on the last chapter when and where and which chapter, but I _did_ tell you who's going to die.**

**BTW, zygote is a fertilized egg~**

**Reviews~**

**Chapter 9**

**calvin: Thank you~**

**Chapter 10**

**CSL: Thanks :D**

**Chapter 40**

**GrimCreeper: Sadly, yes the baby.**

**cybercorpsesnake: Nope, it wasn't 'the death'. **

**Guest: Nope, nope, the baby isn't 'the death'. Actually, I let you think of the gender so, you know, you'd have more day dreaming fantasies for either gender :3 Oh, they will.**

**CookYllen: Yeah, just imagine, getting to hear someone tell you that it isn't time :C Huuuh, that sounds... huh, it doesn rhyme with Nelly, but nope :3**

**The Keeper of Worlds: Yes, yes it is.**

**feather flyer: Thank you and here~**

**Hoosteen: Hmm, new and first vote on Honey Lemon~ I guess I could but the thing is when it's _your _summer, it's my first months of classes.**

**That's all~ So here, we knew that Ethan and GoGo are not sibs, sad, they make such cute brother and sister tandem. Review?**


	42. Guess again

**LAST CLUE TIME~ (Just remember to reread this after reading the chapter :D)**

**Do not look now, someone's gonna die,  
****It amazed me how fast time can fly,  
****We never knew who will say goodbye,  
****In two days time that'll be a lie.**

**It's been so long, chapters forty-two,  
Christmas last year as a gift to you,  
Do not feel sad and weary and blue,  
Move on, have a happy ending too.  
**

**Before I put an end to this one,  
Let us first see who's lost and who've won,  
Their fate is sealed, the deed has been done,  
Their sad death will surely weigh a ton.  
**

**Let's start with Ethan who's a big bro,  
Who's been there for Leiko to and fro,  
Now there's her husband, dearest Hiro,  
Whom I will surely hate to see go.  
****But what about the sick one, GoGo?  
That will also be sad to see, though,  
There's Dashi, the older Hamabro,  
Well at least in here we saw him grow.**

**But there's one last clue I can give though:  
"The first of winter, the first of snow,  
All of the problems, all of the woe,  
That's their future and past in a blow,  
They had the others' lives just in tow."  
**

* * *

**(January 2042)**

"Huh, date on a blimp, you've outdone yourself, Hiro Hamada." GoGo smiled at the boy in front of her

"What can I say?" Hiro smirked, "I have the honor of having a date with the most beautiful woman there is. Why not?"

"Oh you." GoGo laughed lightly then put a hand over her stomach subconsciously

Hiro noticed her do that and held her free hand. She looked up at him then smiled at him.

"What?" She laughed lightly

"Nothing." Hiro replied, "Thanks for being here with me today."

"Hiro I'd rather be here with you than in any other place." GoGo whispered

"Well then," Hiro opened up the basket and pulled out two wine glasses and a wine bottled, "cheers for today."

"You know that I'm not supposed to drink, Hamada." GoGo rolled her eyes

Hiro poured the two glasses and gave one glass to his date.

"It's grape juice." Hiro answered

GoGo raised her brow, "Wine is grape juice."

"It's _grape juice_." Hiro repeated, "Do you really think I'd harm our child?"

"Good point." she grabbed the glass from his hands and clicked their glasses together

"To a bright future?"

"To a bright future." GoGo smiled at him and took a sip from the glass, "Well what do you know, it _is _grape juice."

Hiro sat next to GoGo and they just stared off at the setting sun.

"You know, we should do this more often." Hiro stated, "And maybe with a little addition sometime?"

GoGo leaned her head on his shoulder, "I'd like that very much."

They watched the sun set in silence. After a while, GoGo decided to break the serenity.

"Hiro?"

"Yeah?"

"How are we gonna get down?"

* * *

**(February 2042)**

"A little more, no! Don't step there!" Hiro yelled as he held his wife's upper arms, leading her to somewhere

"Why won't you just tell me where we're going? I already know that you have a surprise." GoGo murmured

"I still don't want to." Hiro replied

They walked a couple more with GoGo still complaining and Hiro still not wanting to answer any question.

Hiro sighed, "Leiko, please don't make this harder for me."

"Why? Why would this be hard for you?" GoGo asked

Hiro could practically see that smirk on her face. He put his right hand up to her face and on her mouth.

"There. Silence."

A few more minutes of grumbling and restraints was endured by Hiro until they were finally at the place where Hiro wanted them to go to.

"We're here." Hiro announced as he removed the blindfold from his wife's eyes

The formerly dark scenery was replaced by a white and light purple place. GoGo looked around and stared at the balloons and drapes all colored in various shades of white and purple, food and a cake at the center, the huge cutout baby at the far middle of the room and the people with her, mainly Honey Lemon, Tadashi, Aishi, Ethan, Nelly, Pinelli, Ferri, Cass and Hiro.

"Surprise!" The others yelled at her

A smile played at her face as she realized what was going on. Her family and friends were throwing her a baby shower. Even if her family was not complete, her parents, this was everything she would ever want to have.

"You threw me a party?" GoGo tugged hard on Hiro's hoodie sleeve

"Yeah, well technically-. Oof!" Hiro was tackled suddenly as GoGo gave him the tightest hug she ever did give. He hugged back but his breathing was becoming scarce as time flew and his face was quickly turning a different color.

"Uh, GoGo, let go of the hubby." Honey Lemon said

GoGo pulled out of the hug but still held on tightly on Hiro's sleeve. Her brows furrowed as tears began welling up in her eyes. Her lower lip trembled as she reduce to a sobbing wreck.

"I, I don't even know what t-to say!" GoGo cried

Hiro hugged her, but not as tight as before, and she clung on his hoodie, soaking it with her tears. He patted her hair as he tried to cease down her tears.

"Moodswings." Hiro murmured to whoever was walking closer to them, "Are you feeling okay now?" Hiro asked GoGo

GoGo nodded as she pulled out her handkerchief from her right pant pocket.

"I don't know what to say," she chuckled lightly, "thank you so much, Hiro."

"Anything for my one and only. But seriously, you need to thank Honey Lemon too. She did almost all the work." Hiro responded

GoGo turned towards the crowd waiting for her. She wiped her tears and smiled at the people.

"Thank you so much everybody." GoGo stated, "I didn't even expect you'll do this. I just-. Wow."

"It's for you." Tadashi replied, "You probably should know that we'd do everything for you."

GoGo grinned again then turned to Hiro, "You know what'll make this all better?"

"What will?" Hiro asked

GoGo leaned on to Hiro's ear and whispered, "Rambutan."

"Rambutan?" Hiro repeated, "GoGo, what are you talking abo-."

"I want one." GoGo replied

"GoGo, you're kidding right? It's hard to find one here." Hiro reasoned

"I want one." GoGo said again

"I can't find it here but in Mainland Asia!" Hiro replied

"Hiro,"

"Yes, GoGo?"

"Do you love me?"

"Of course I love you."

"Do you love our baby?"

"Suddenly I don't like where this is heading."

"_Do you love our baby_?"

Hiro sighed, "Yes I love our baby."

"Then you'd get me rambutan."

Hiro bit his lip, "I don't think you understand. If I buy some, I'd leave San Fransokyo for days. Where did you even taste that?"

"My parents used to buy them when they're travelling. Plus, Nelly brought me some when she went back home." GoGo replied, "Now Hiro, I want some. I promise I won't ask for more if I do."

"Uh, can't we have a generated rambutan or something? Or a different fruit?" Hiro asked, completely frustrated

"Nope."

Honey Lemon walked over to the couple and gave GoGo a piece of candy wrapped in aluminum foil. GoGo unwrapped it and popped it in her mouth.

"Helps with the cravings." She explained to Hiro, "But not very good for the health. And you can't keep feeding her that, it has restrictions of four times per week."

"I think that's enough days." Hiro stated

"Wrong." Tadashi inputted

"Cravings lasts for more than four days." Ethan commented

Hiro exhaled loudly, "Well then, I'm gonna go ahead and pack for my trip."

"We're here!"

GoGo turned around gleefully and ran for her two friends whom she had not seen for years.

"Wasabi! Fred!" She hugged the boys

"Wow, GoGo's really happy." Fred smiled then his eyes widened in fear as realization hit him hard

He pushed the girl from her hug and cowered behind his companion, "Who are you and what have you done to the _real _GoGo?"

Hiro laughed and walked over to his wife. He put an arm around her and spoke, "This _is _the real GoGo, Fred. It seems odd, huh?"

"What seems odd, Hamada?" GoGo glared at her husband

"Oh look she's back." Fred sighed in relief

"Congratulations on the kiddo." Wasabi stated

"Thank you." The couple responded

"What are we waiting for?" Fred asked cheerily, "Let's party!"

* * *

"Is everything packed?" GoGo asked as she held the door open for her husband

"Yep."

"Have extra shirts?"

"Yes."

"Toothbrush?"

"Yes."

"Wallet?"

"Yes."

"Car keys."

"I won't even bring my car."

"Alright, money?"

"Yes. I have everything, GoGo." Hiro replied exasperatedly

"Are you sure?" GoGo asked, "Why are you even going on a trip?"

Hiro sighed. His wife was pregnant. His wife was pregnant. His wife was_ pregnant_. He cannot do anything about that.

"Sweetheart, you know that you wanted this, right?" Hiro asked

"But Hiro," GoGo pouted

At least she did not burst up crying.

"I'll be back soon, GoGo. I won't take long. I promise." He kissed her forehead

"Yeah. By the way, if someone girl or some other crossdressing girl trying to get into a boys' school ever sees you there, tell her you're taken because if I hear one word about you cheating, I swear, Hiro Hamada, I will not give birth to this baby and I will kill you." She threatened

Hiro chuckled, "Okay you do that."

"I am warning you Hamada!" GoGo grumbled

"I'm not going to do that, Leiko." Hiro hugged his wife tightly, "You take care, okay?"

GoGo nodded and released him from the hug, "I'm gonna miss you."

"I'm gonna miss you too."

They heard a car honk from outside.

"Cab's here." Hiro stated

"You know, I could drive you to the airport." GoGo offered

"No need. You need to rest. If you need any help, Baymax is charging in his port. He could always bring you to the hospital or he could be the hospital. Aunt Cass and Honey Lemon would be on their way immediately. He'll get them to do just that. I'll go back home as soon as I get tha-." Hiro was silenced by GoGo's lips being pressed on his own

She pulled away and smiled at him.

"I know." She said, "Now go on. Your ride's waiting."

He smiled back at her and exited their house.

* * *

Hiro came back two weeks later. He was happy that nothing happened to GoGo during his trip. He went all the way to South East Asia after his small trip to different places in California in search for the rare fruit. He gave up trying after he went to every possible place where it grew. He had a flight towards Thailand and looked for the fruit. He stayed over at the country for the day, bought GoGo's request and took the earliest flight back to San Fransokyo. He almost jumped for joy as his eyes landed on the fruit's hairy red body. _GoGo would be happy about this. _He thought as he rode the plane. The flight back was just as peaceful as the flight towards Asia. He was satisfied to have fulfilled his wife's request. He arrived at San Fransokyo at two in the morning and took a cab home. He shook GoGo's shoulder lightly to wake her up.

"Hey, GoGo." He greeted

"Hiro." She murmured and hugged him tight, "You made me worried sick."

"I was fine." He stated then GoGo's limp arms fell down to the bed

He made his way over to Baymax and opened the robot.

"Hello Hiro." Baymax greeted

"Hi Baymax. Can I get GoGo's latest statistics?"

Baymax showed the figure once again on his belly and Hiro studied the new trails the virus was making. It was making its way up north to GoGo's heart. Hiro bit his lip. It was possible to get rid of the virus through a heart transplant if the virus got closer. He just wished he was correct at that. He then looked down at the little green spot. He smiled as he touched the light. The green spot had grown and the figure was stretched a lot, showing GoGo's four-month pregnant body. Hiro was happy. He was finally getting to see his child.

He went over to the bed and hugged his wife tightly, seconds before he fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

GoGo sat in front of Hiro with a smile on her face. Her husband had bought her her request and it was time to repay it.

"Hiro, thank you very much." She stated as she stared at the bunch of fruits on the table

"What can I say? I love you too much." Hiro grinned

"Great. Now eat that." She responded, pointing at the fruit

"What?!"

"I said eat it." GoGo replied nonchalantly, "I don't think our little baby is gonna want them soon enough."

"You're kidding, right?" Hiro asked, his eyes twitching, "I went a long way to Southeast Asia and you _don't want to eat it_?"

Hiro was trying his best not to snap at GoGo. She was pregnant. She was not doing any of that in purpose. The baby was making her do that. _Why would the baby do that_?

* * *

**(March)**

"GoGo, I'm home!" Hiro called as he entered their home

GoGo appeared from the kitchen and greeted her husband with a kiss on the cheek.

"How was work today?" She asked him

"Well the people were kind of hard to manage. I wonder why you wanted to be an engineer anyway. It's hard." Hiro answered

"It's simple." GoGo replied then grinned, "But enough about that. Happy anniversary."

"Oh you remember?" Hiro chuckled, "I didn't think you would."

"Me? Forget our aniversary?" GoGo unlinked her arms from his body, "That's silly."

"Fair enough. But _I_ get to give my gift first." Hiro smiled at his wife then got down on one knee

He pulled out a small velvet box from his jeans pocket and opened the box, revealing a diamond ring in it.

"Leiko Tomago, for our tenth anniversary, would you do the honor of marrying me again?" Hiro asked, "Please?"

"Hiro I'm flattered but it's not our tenth year, it's our fourth." Gogo explained

"It's our fourth year being married but our tenth year together. GoGo, I've been counting the years as our marriage years since we got together again." Hiro answered, "So it's technically our tenth."

"Oh, well then," GoGo smiled, "Yes. Yes I _will_ marry you again."

Hiro slipped the ring to GoGo's left ring finger, adding a new one to their wedding ring. He got up and held her hands tightly.

"So I have a question." GoGo started

"What is it?" Hiro tilted his head to the right

"What are we gonna do with the fruit flavored giant gummy bear I made?" GoGo asked

"Gummy bear! Where?" Hiro hyped up with excitement

"At the kitchen. I thought it was our fourth so I did something fruity."

* * *

A few weeks later, GoGo found herself in front of a priest with Hiro standing next to her. Their wedding vows were renewed and GoGo could not be happier. Her mood swings were barely there at all, as told by Baymax, her cravings died down as soon as she smelled the scent of the fruit. Also, the virus in her body was slowing down as it went up further, causing less and less pain for her. Honey Lemon said that it was a good thing that the virus slowed so that they had more time to figure out to kill it but for the meantime, all of them were just having fun.

* * *

**(July)**

"H-Hiro, it's hurting." GoGo groaned through the phone

"I'm on my way." Hiro replied, the sound of the engine revving up clear at GoGo's end of the line

GoGo was wheeled in to the delivery room with Baymax following suit. The doctors let the robot in, knowing he could help with their patient's situation. Baymax flashed a red light on his stomach then the figure of GoGo.

"Scan complete. Leiko Hamada is currently experiencing pain in her lower abdomen. Diagnosis: Labor." Baymax stated, "There is also a virus invading her aorta. It is advised that it should be removed out of her system immediately. Calling: Hiro Hamada, Cass Hamada, Aiko Hamada, Tadashi Hamada, Ethan Tomago, and Neilcieda Tomago."

GoGo was hit with agonizing pain, not with the baby coming out, but with the thousand daggers struck to her heart because of the virus eating its way towards her organ.

"Hello? Hello! Leiko answer me!" Hiro yelled over the phone as one hand tightly clutched the steering wheel and the other on his phone

He removed the gadget from his hand and looked at it, only to see that the call had been cut. He desperately typed out GoGo's number and held it up to his ear, only a few seconds before he heard a loud honk and the blinding lights of the car incoming his way.

* * *

Honey Lemon wiped the dining table then checked on the little baby in the crib. She smiled at the satisfied child who was playing with his rattle then frowned as her eyes gazed upon the digital clock sitting at the counter near the crib. It was five minutes past ten and Tadashi was still not home. She sighed and grabbed the empty glass from the table. But there was one peculiar thing that happened to the glass—it was cut in half at the middle. She put the upper half of the glass down on the table and pulled out her phone to type the number one, dial it, and put it up her ear. The phone rang once, twice, thrice, all the while, Honey Lemon holding her breath.

"Hello?" her husband's voice was heard from the other end

"Oh thank goodness." Honey Lemon sighed in relief, "Where are you Tadashi Hamada?"

"I'm sorry. My car broke down at the office and there were no buses and taxis anymore so I had to walk. But don't worry, I'm a few blocks away." Tadashi answered

"Well hurry up. Your child can't sleep. She's been looking for you." Honey Lemon responded

"Of course, Honey."

And with that, she turned the call off. Tadashi smiled at the thought of coming home after a long day. He put his phone back in his jacket then stopped walking once he felt something being pressed against his side.

"Give me all your money and you won't get hurt." A harsh whisper came from his right

* * *

"Nel, your children are screaming," Ethan groaned for the umpteenth time, "again."

Nelly rolled her eyes playfully and went to her five year olds' room next door.

Ethan got up and followed his wife, "You know, I'm starting to think that maybe, just maybe, they're a little too old for being babied."

"They're five years old." Nelly responded

"I knew that." Ethan deadpanned

The phone downstairs rang once and Ethan looked at his wife.

"Go get it." Nelly responded

Ethan started walking down the stairs, sort of in a hurry to get to the phone, that he did not realize that there was a puddle of water in front of him. He took a step at the puddle and slipped down the long flight of stairs. He rolled to the end of the stairs and bumped his head at a drawer where a vase was. Blood pooled his head as he got unconscious. The vase with the flowers on it toppled at the table as he tried to not slip into unconsciousness and fell on his head.

* * *

**You think you got the answer, but do you truly know?**

**Can I offer you one last clue?**  
**It is five but it's also two,**  
**Yes it is one and twenty-two,**  
**I know what these things mean, do you?**

**Reviews~**

**Chapter 4**

**Velvet Rose: Aw, thank you a lot :D And don't worry, there's no age when you want to write. Just write it, there's always someone who's gonna read it despite your age.**

**Chapter 10**

**Velvet Rose: Yes, I have but which I'm in love with my best friend? The Doodle_Rainbow one or the iLoveCartoonTillEnd. We kinda have the same title.**

**Chapter 21**

**calvin: Thank you :D**

**Velvet Rose: Thanks :)**

**Chapter 32**

**Velvet Rose: Yes, yes they will. Probably.**

**Chapter 41**

**feather flyer: Thank you :3 And yes, yes she is.**

**Th3Ph4nt0miz3r: Hehe, well, that's more where that comes from~!**

**GrimCreeper: What? Why do you dis Dashi so much? xD Why Fred? I care much for the little munchkin! :(**

**FanGirlJen: We'll see~**

**MistyAnneLacey: We'll see :3**

**Guest: Nope, not yet. The _next _chapter is the last. Actually, GoGo wasn't even supposed to think that they were siblings but Ethan made sure it went that way and he had his way what with all the time they spent together alone. Yes, it _is _a child and here are Fred and Wasabi in a cameo~**

**Manga Albina: Hopefully, yes, everything would hopefully be okay. I don't know where I got the Tadashi Industries from but I'm pretty sure it's sorta canon.**

**Golden glowing eyes: Hmm, let's see if she'll die.**

**CookYllen: Hehe, maybe, maybe :3 Yep, they're nooot~ (I think it's now legal to ship them). Actually, their parents wanted GoGo to realize that he's not her brother but Ethan insisted his way because their parents weren't there all the time. He has this tiny bit of feelings towards GoGo... Okay kind of a lot of feelings towards her but he's afraid that she's going to not like it because he made her think that they're siblings so it's kinda his fault then he realized GoGo was falling for Hiro so he just makes her happy, also thinking that he's going to die in, like, five years so he doesn't even bother stop her from being happy.**

**AWWWWWWW: Which she? Aishi? Nope, Aishi's not gonna die.**

**hirgo: Okay :D**

**Hoosteen: Yes, yes, good choice dearie, good choice. Thank you and here it is~**

**Ryojiventures: Uhh, what? Also, I'm pretty sure you're spamming. And what gives you the right to tell that to people? I mean, dude, "You're all going to die next month! What did you just say to me?!**

**1234: Let see then. Thank you :3**

**Okay, so that's all. I'll be back, Manila time, Wednesday, 9 AM and Eastern time, Tuesday 9 PM. See you soon~**


	43. Maybe someday again?

**You guys ready? Also, before we start, once I deem this story closed, a new story will emerge just a few minutes later. I'm gonna upload "Friends and Foes" in a few minutes guys! I'm excited for my first ever Spy AU. Be sure to check it out :D**

**I've finished two multichapter stories for Big Hero 6 and I still claim no ownership over the franchise. Huh.**

* * *

**(July 2043)**

Hiro pushed open the purple glass door and entered, "Leiko! I'm here, sweetie. Sorry we're late. Got caught up in traffic."

He placed the bag of groceries on the dining table and put the baby girl in his arms in the high chair.

"And it didn't help me even more that Airee cried all the way here." Hiro added as he eyed his baby, "But it's fine. The birthday girl has the freedom today."

"I just," Hiro frowned and sighed, "I just wish he could join us today, you know? Celebrate Airee's birthday. He would've loved to be here."

"We're here!" Hiro grinned brightly and went to the front door and saw his wife's brother, his wife's brother's wife, and their children.

"Uncle Hiro!" The twins yelled and made a run for their uncle

Hiro knelt down to their height and hugged the boys tightly.

"I was wondering where you were." Hiro said then looked at his nephews, "Hey wait a minute, is my little Pine Tree getting taller than Ferri?"

"Yes!" Pinnelli yelled in triumph, "I'm the alpha twin!"

Hiro chuckled, "Where did you even learn that word?"

"Is it real, Uncle Hiro?" Ferri frowned

"Only by a millimeter." Hiro shrugged

As Pinnelli started to chatter on and on about what they did in school, Ferri kept quiet and munched on a box of cookies. The adults were around the dining table talking about how they have been for the past few months they had not seen each other.

"That's really too bad, though." Ethan stated, "The kids would've loved to see Tadashi."

Hiro frowned at the thought then sighed, "I guess you can't keep everyone with you."

The door creaked opened again and Hiro looked at the front door and saw his aunt.

"Aunt Cass!" He ran to his aunt and hugged her tight, "I'm so glad you could make it!"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Cass replied, "Now who wants some donuts? I brought some and you'll surely love it. Oh, and Hiro, where's Airee?"

"Main room with Leiko." Hiro responded as he went to get his aunt's basket of goodies

Cass nodded and went over to the two.

"Is there anymore room for two?"

Hiro turned around and grinned brightly as he saw his sister-in-law and her kid. "Honey Lemon, you're here."

Hiro smiled at the taller girl then turned to the almost two year old child clutching tightly on her mother's hand, "And hello there, little miss. Still remember Uncle Hiro?"

The little girl smiled a toothy grin, showing the slight gap between her two front teeth.

"Sweetheart, you really shouldn't be sucking on your thumb." Hiro stated, "Do you want your teeth to end up like Uncle Hiro's?" Hiro asked as he showed his teeth gap

"I wanna be like uncle!" The litle girl smiled brightly

"She really loves the microbots, even if I said that she could just play with her Legos." Honey Lemon stated

The little girl nodded in agreement.

"Now how about I give you Great Aunt Cass' very special donut while you play with the others?" Hiro asked his niece, "Would that sound good, Aishi?" The little girl nodded again and reached for the treat in her uncle's hand.

Aishi trotted off with the other kids and Hiro looked up at Honey Lemon.

"I'm really sorry he didn't make it, Hiro." Honey Lemon stated

"It's fine, really. He, um," Hiro cleared his throat and frowned, "he needs the rest. He's done good to the world and maybe that's all he could do."

"I'm pretty sure that's not the only thing he's done. He made you into you, right?" Honey Lemon asked, "And you're gonna make his legacy continue?"

"Isn't that kinda Aishi's job?"

"Hiro,"

"I know, I know," Hiro chuckled, "just messing with ya."

The door once again opened and there entered two of Airee's godfathers.

"We're late aren't we?" Fred asked irritably, "I knew I should've taken the copter."

A soft cry emitted from the main room took his attention and so did everybody's. He went over to his baby then his aunt pushed a small button at the side of the crib, creating a smooth sound which made Airee's crying stop.

"I really wish he was here, though." Hiro murmured

"Sorry I'm late, what did I miss?"

Hiro's head perked up. It could not be true. He was dreaming. Or maybe he was crazy. But this could not be happening.

"Hiro, am I just in time? I brought the cake."

Hiro closed his eyes and turned around then opened slowly. There, in front of him, wa his brother, holding up a box with an apologetic smile on his face.

"You came." Hiro whispered

"Yeah, I'm sorry if I was a bit late." Tadashi shrugged, "But here, for Airee."

Hiro smiled oh so slightly then went over to his cooing daughter. He kissed her forehead.

"Happy birthday, Airee." He whispered against the baby's cool skin

He went over to the center of the main room where a block of cement and marble was placed. He went over to the far end of the block, sat on the ground, and ran his right hand through the name engraved on it.

_Leiko Tomago—Hamada_

"It's been a year, Leiko." Hiro said, "I've missed you so much since then."

Hiro gulped down the tears threatening to spill. He would not cry. He was over that phase. Now he had to be strong. For his daughter.

"But you're still here with us, right?" He asked, "I love you so much Leiko."

"But hey, at least you're not suffering anymore. It doesn't hurt anymore, right? I promised to make it feel better and maybe this was the only way. Sometimes, I wish this was just a joke or a dream. Don't you wish that too?" He hung his head low, "But that's not the way it is, I guess." He sighed, "I love you Leiko. I promise, this time, I'll make it right. I promise we'll be together someday." He looked at the baby in his arms, "Until then, I'm gonna be here with Airee. You'd probably want that." Hiro forced up a smile, "Happy first birthday to Airee. Happy first anniversary of the end of your suffering. And even if it isn't the specific date, happy eleventh anniversary."

* * *

**Okay so GoGo dies... I don't even know how to feel right now.**

**Reviews~ (Last for the story)**

**Robotdocter: xD I hope you have a happy spring break~**

**GrimCreeper: Mm, nope.**

**Ryojiventures: Oops, sorry.**

**cybercorpsesnake: Nope, challenge for Hiro only.**

**FanGirlJen: Don't ya worry, it's here.**

**Ggeyes: xD I can't kill them all, dearie, that's TOO sad. Oh I will surely write again soon. Goodbye to you too~**

**MoniBP99: Nope. GoGo. Actually, Hiro is already 25 by this chapter. Aw, thank you. :D**

**CookYllen: Ugh that poem is SO good! You HAVE to write more! Mm, nope, it's GoGo.**

**Th3Ph4nt0miz3r: Don't ya worry dearie, it's here.**

**secret love writer: Hmm, you were logical with the Ethan thing, correct :D But no with the Dashi and Hiro. It's GoGo.**

**G: Yeah, sorry~**

**Nerdy Fangirl 1739: Baby girl though :D haha, we all love the Hamadas.**

**YellowSpeedyNinja: Don't worry, it gets better.**

**Hoosteen: xD good thinking. It's GoGo, GoGo's gonna (actually she already did) die~**

**Huh, it's the end. Hmm, I don't, ugh, guys, I'll miss you sosososososo much you don't even know. I'll also miss updating this but I'm happy it finally ended so we can go and move on and GO ON ANOTHER STORY. Guys, we're heading over to my first Spy AU, I hope you'll still be there :D Remember, Hiro's a girl and GoGo's a boy and since you've been SO loyal, I'm uploading it right after this. I've just been so excited for that story! So excited but I can't guarantee a very sweet Hirogo but instead, a cat and dog kind of relationship sprinkled with a little bit of annoyed fluff between them.**

**Bye now guys, guys, thank you very very much for supporting me for this very long story. Thank you for the ideas and the company and basically, everything else. You guys are planted in my heart together with this story and I will not forget you all. Bye~ (for now)**


	44. Epilogue

"Daddy?" a sixteen year old girl peered from outside the door

"Yes, sweetheart?" Her 'daddy' asked

The forty year old man turned his office chair around and smiled warmly at his daughter. The girl shuffled her feet and walked slowly towards the older man, taking in the features of her father's office's floor. She stopped in front of the man and bit her lip.

"Something wrong, Airee?" The man asked, standing up and putting a hand on his daughter's shoulder, "Come on, you can tell dad everything."

"Yeah, um," Airee looked up at her father meekly, "dad I just, I just hope you won't get mad at me if I, uh, say this."

"Why would I get mad at you for anything?" Her father chuckled

"Daddy!" Airee whined

"Alright, alright. What seems to be the huge problem that's making my baby Airee call me 'daddy' again?" Her dad raised a brow

"W-Well, you know about how Aishi's going out of the state to study for college, right?" Airee started, "And Pinelli going for engineering and Ferri psychology?"

"Yes, and?"

"And, um, I just... wanted to say that," Airee gulped and continued on slowly, "I, I, uh, I've finally decided on what college I'll go to."

"Well that's great." The man beamed at his daughter, "Are you going with the twins?"

"Uh-uh." Airee shook her head no

"With Aishi?"

"Nope."

"Then where are you going?" Airee paused for a while, "Okay so this is the part you probably won't like."

"Why?"

"I wanna go to... SFIT."

There was a silent moment between the two and the father stared at his daughter while Airee turned her attention back to the floor.

"I just," Airee sighed, "I think it's a really cool school and I think it's fit for me, you know, with all the technology and stuff."

The father still stared at his daughter, "You do know that SFIT is an all-boys school, right?"

"Uh-huh." Airee nodded

"And that your daddy Hiro graduated there?"

"Yes."

"And that your mom was once my classmate there?"

"Ye-. What?" Airee shot her head up

Her father laughed and ruffled her hair, "Of course you can go. But don't you go copying your mother's style. We'll try to contact the board of SFIT and we'll see if you can enroll there."

"How come you never told me that mom went there?" Airee grinned brightly

"I haven't yet, huh?" Her father smirked, "Well, it all happened on a Saturday, _months_ before the showcase..."

* * *

**Okay so I just really wanted to update a mini epilogue for all you guys. I can't seem to write my new story _Friends and Foes _straightly without using male pronouns on Hiro so just had to say goodbye to this.**

**My cousin wanted this story to have a sequel entitled _Where do broken hearts go?_ but I've already uses up that title for _another_ story (which is a pbnrbi btw, but not for this) so I'm telling you all this _now_. SFIT—AN ALL-BOYS INSTITUTE WILL NOT HAVE ANY SEQUEL WHATSOEVER. I _may_ add a follow-up one-shot or something but _no_ sequel. I know it's sad but I have seven stories lined up for 2015, 6 Big Hero 6 and 1 Steven Universe. And I already have a line up for 2016, some of which I'll probably do sometime this year but I'm serious, first off, I can't think of a plot for it, I mean, I'm a romance writer by nature, I'm bound to ship the protagonist to someone, but I don't want to ship Hiro to an OC.**

**Oh, also, I didn't quite answer the clues bit, huh, so let's answer it here.**

**_"The first of winter, the first of snow,_**  
**Okay so remember that chapter wherein GoGo is hospitalized cause she attempted suicide for the first time cause it's their first fall out? There's this scene where Hiro is chasing GoGo out of school and GoGo just stops and looks up and she forces Hiro to look up and the first of snow is falling.**

**_All of the problems, all of the woe,_**  
**They talked to each other there and had a resolution on how they'll get together again.**

**_That's their future and past in a blow,_**  
**They forgot the past and introduced themselves to each other again like what newly met people should and they moved on and met each other again for the future.**

**_They had the others' lives just in tow."_**  
**GoGo with Ethan, I'd say he'd probably die in sadness if she dies. Honey Lemon, probably not die but she'll be sad cause she's her friend, plus, she was the one creating the medicine. Tadashi, cause they're friends and cause he's Hiro's brother. Hiro because he'll be so sad and probably be in depression mode. Nelly because they've been close through GoGo's college years and she's probably be sad for her husband at the least.**

**_Can I offer you one last clue? It is five but it's also two,_**  
**Five is the total number for GoGo and Hiro's kisses on the lips, two is the total number of the children they took care of (robot Airee, real Airee) or the number of their biological children (unborn, Airee).**

**_Yes it is one and twenty-two,_**  
** One is the total number of their family pictures. (Friday Nights at Freddy's 1 or 2, I can't remember but it's the one in the theater wherein they fall asleep with robot Airee in their arms and Honey Lemon took a picture of them) Twenty two because the clue above (with the snow thing) occurs in chapter 22. **

**_I know what these things mean, do you?_**

**Oh, and last bit, do you know the reason why GoGo died? No not the virus invading her system part, the 'where did the virus come from?' part. That one. No? Okay, I'll tell you but don't hate anyone after this.**

**Remember the scene where they were all at the lab and Honey Lemon was jumping for joy because she found the cure? There was a dialogue by GoGo there which says "Well stop jumping, you might get my things wet again." or something along those lines but before that, someone questions that Honey Lemon already got that cure last week but she answered that it was unstable and KILLED HER GUINEA PIG. So that just means the one that 'killed her guinea pig' cure spilled on GoGo's things in the lab. Then the following chapter where in GoGo admitted to Hiro that she was going abroad with her brother, there was a scene where Hiro finds out that GoGo had been cutting again, and where did GoGo say her blades were? Oh that's right, her room and the LAB. That meant the chemicals from Honey Lemon's 'killed her guinea pig' failed cure spilled on the blade that GoGo used on her body to cut her skin at the belly, which meant the virus that was stuck to the blade entered her body when her wounds were open and I'm telling you that Honey Lemon's carelessness and the little spilling accident killed GoGo. I rest my case.**

**Also, no, I'm not gonna reply to reviews because I should really go over and start writing the next chapter to _Friends and Foes _and do a cover art for it and do my cousin's and sister's requests and start my SU fic.**

**So this is really goodbye for now but you can catch me in the BH6 archive with the story _Friends and Foes_ or sometime later at the Steven Universe archive with the story _Motherhood_. Bye for reals~**

**P.S. I got away with naming my OCs Korean Pine Tree (PINus [Pinelli] KoRAIENsis [Raien] = Raien Pinelli Tomago) and Mango Tree (MAnGIFERa [Magi Ferri] Indica).**

**P.P.S. Okay so while re-reading the whole thing, I found this little line that told who's gonna die. I mean, it literally said who's gonna die.**

**This dialogue is from chapter ten: Hiro's journal.**

**(Ethan to GoGo)**  
**"Because of you." He mumbled then rested his back on the backrest, "You got me in trouble with the scholarship thing and DON'T EXPECT THAT YOU'LL COME OUT OF THIS ALIVE." **

**Haha, okay that's enough evil for the day Ethan.**

**P.P.P.S. Also, I re-read your chapter 43 reviews and Nerdy Fangirl 1739's review made sense. Yes, GoGo was suffering from the pain for 6 to 7 years and have not experienced pain for the first 17 years of her life... I just, wow. Imagine the pain.**

**P.P.P.P.S. Okay so this is the last one, I promise. Once again, thank you for the support everybody! I hope you enjoyed this rant. Me, out!**


End file.
